M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods
by NelStar7
Summary: His eyes searched hers, 'I need you.' Hermione stopped breathing in that instant, moved beyond words, beyond thought. Draco could want, he could hope for, but he had never allowed himself to need. Alternate ending added
1. Something To Talk About

**M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods  
**Chapter One: Something To Talk About  
_Lyrics/Thoughts_

**

* * *

**"Hey 'Mione can I ask you something?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat down on the terrace of Bella Pietra, Diagon Alley's most popular Italian restaurant. 

"Sure Ginny, what's on your mind?" Hermione smiled at the redhead as she looked over the menu, and waited for Blaise to come and take their order.

"Hey gorgeous." Blaise came and pecked Ginny on the cheek. "What will it be girls?"

Ginny giggled, "The usual." Blaise nodded and winked at Hermione as he walked away.

"You're so lucky Ginny, he's totally in love with you."

"I know..." Ginny sighed dreamily, "Speaking of love, what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"What!" the brunette exclaimed almost choking on the water she was drinking.

"Well you know, you too have been hanging around each other a lot and people have been starting to talk about the two of you."

"We're just friends, we're both orphans, we've both loved and lost, we just understand each other, that's all. There's nothing going on between Draco and I." Hermione explained, trying to hide a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Since when did you start calling him Draco?" Ginny raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Blaise returned with their order and sat down, "So what are the two most beautiful girls in the world talking about?"

"Actually I was just mentioning to 'Mione about how cozy she and _Draco_ have gotten over the past couple of months."

Hermione turned an even darker shade of red, "Look at the time, I should run." And with that she got up and left.

She walked past a group of young witches, "Look there's the girl that Draco Malfoy's been dating." They whispered in awe as some of them glared enviously.

Hermione's blush grew even deeper if at all possible. What the hell was wrong with everyone, she and Draco were just friends. _Just friends_ she reassured herself, _although he does look so cute when he smiles, and his lips look so soft and then there was that dream the other night- No! Just friends._

She was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going, the next thing she knew she bowled over someone. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologized.

"Gees 'Mione, it's nice to see you too!" a very familiar voice joked.

Hermione looked up, "Draco!" she exclaimed, hoping that the blush was gone from her cheeks.

Draco stood up, and offered his hand to her, "I was actually just looking for you, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." He smiled his devastatingly handsome smile that made women weak at the knees.

Hermione smiled back at him, completely forgetting anything anyone had mentioned about the two of them being a couple, "Sure, I'd love too"

"Great. I'll swing by around 7, I have to go talk to Blaise, I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded and headed off as Draco watched her disappear around the corner before continuing to the Crown Arcade.

**

* * *

**A few hours later Draco was ringing the doorbell to Hermione's apartment, "Come in, I'm almost ready!" she replied through the intercom as she buzzed him in. 

Draco adjusted his green track jacket, dusted some imaginary lint from his jeans and headed in. He opened her front door and let himself in, taking a seat in her living room on her couch. He looked around the apartment; it was much like his, spotlessly clean. They were both slightly anal retentive and had to have things super neat.

"Ok I'm ready." Hermione appeared from her room wearing apair of vintage washed skinny jeans and a sugar pink long sleeve shirt that barely clung to her shoulders.

Draco stared at her for a moment, "How that jerk Viktor ever let you go is beyond me." Hermione's smile faltered a bit as Draco mentally slapped himself for bringing up the oaf that broke her heart.

"Eh, it's his loss." She recovered graciously.

"Shall we?" Draco led her out.

The two of them walked for a moment in silence, as Draco thought back to his conversation with Blaise earlier that day.

**Flashback  
**"Hey Blaise, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Draco, what's up?" The blue eyed Italian headed to the counter and took a seat next to his best friend.

"I have this problem." Draco stared at his hands, "And it's about this girl..."

"'Mione, uh huh go on..." Blaise stated knowingly.

Draco turned to face him, "How do you know?"

The former Slytherin laughed, "Come on Draco, it's obvious! You too have been inseparable for the past couple months."

"So I'm like that with all the girls." Draco tried to defend himself.

Blaise shook his head, "Nope, not like how you are with 'Mione, you two… I don't know how to describe it, but everyone can see there's something going on between the two of you."  
**End Flashback**

"So like I was saying, I met Tom Felton the other day and he asked me to marry him so I'm flying to Vegas tomorrow."

"**WHAT!**" Draco stopped in his tracks and turned Hermione to face him.

She laughed, "I was wondering when you were going to start paying attention."

Draco grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about what Blaise was telling me earlier."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Did he and Ginny give you the same speech on how cozy we've become?" She air quoted the word cozy and continued walking not noticing how nervous Draco had suddenly become, "I swear, they have entirely too much time on their hands. But it's not only them, it seems that a lot of people think we're together. Isn't that funny?"

"Yea," Draco half-heartedly laughed, "Funny."

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

"Ya Blaise kept saying that we have an unspoken attraction to one another." She looked at Draco who just smiled back at her. "I mean ever since you switched sides, people have wanted to tie you and I together. It's crazy! Even when you were with Pansy they still made up stories about you and I. When are they going to realize that there's nothing between us other than six years of despising one another, which somehow led to an unshakeable friendship… Just because Harry and Pansy hooked up, and Ginny and Blaise, and Ron and Millie, and Neville and Daphne they think that all Slytherins and Gryffindors of our year need to be together… To think with our history, that you and I could be anything other than friends…" Stormy silver met molten bronze, "Isn't that crazy." She whispered.

Draco stepped closer to her, "Ya, crazy."

_We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin'_

"Hey guys what's up!" A bubbly voice broke the two out of their gaze.

"Hey Pansy, Harry." Hermione smiled at the couple who had approached them.

Draco smiled softly at the two, "Pans, Potter." He realized that this was the first time that he had seen the new couple together and didn't feel any type of jealousy or malice towards the man that had stolen Pansy from him.

Harry nodded in response and he and Pansy smiled at the picture that Hermione and Draco made together. "Out on a date you two?" Pansy grinned as she nudged Hermione in the ribs playfully.

Both of them turned pink as they came up with excuses on why they needed to leave. They rushed off quickly leaving Pansy and Harry behind, both laughing. "They need to admit to one another how they feel." Harry kissed Pansy's forhead.

The petite blonde nodded in agreement, "I'm glad that they've both found someone."

**

* * *

**

"Do you see what I mean!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked through the park, a shortcut to the theatre. "Everyone thinks that there's something going on between the two of us!" This time she didn't miss the look of nervousness that flashed across Draco's handsome face. "Wait, Draco, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, come on, we better hurry up or we're going to miss the movie." He quickened his steps.

Hermione slowly followed behind, _Could he- Nah, he couldn't possibly like me... could he? _She shook the foolish thought of him having feelings for her from her mind

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

Hermione tried to enjoy the movie but she couldn't help thinking about what everyone had been saying to her. The walk home was a quite one, both parties lost in their own thoughts of the other.

_Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way_

"Well, I had a nice night Draco." Hermione smiled nervously at him as they stood outside her door. Ever since she had begun to think of her and him together, she didn't know how to act around him.

"Ya me too, goodnight 'Mione." He kissed her forehead like he usually did, but this time yearned to kiss her lips. He looked at her lips then into her eyes, asking silently for permission. When her whiskey colored eyes sparkled and she softly licked her lips, he took it as a yes and slowly leaned in, covering her lips with his.

Hermione's heart began to pound and she swore she saw stars when his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft, and tender as she hesitantly brought her arms up around his neck. She felt goose bumps on her skin as he responded, by wrapping an arm around her waist, the other caressing her cheek and playing with the strands of her hair. He pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching and deepened the kiss.

Draco's left hand lost itself in her mass of silky auburn hair, as his right held her tightly to him. Never had a kiss moved him the way this one was. He smiled as he heard her whimper in content as his tongue met hers. When he felt the need to breathe he slowly pulled away from her resting his forehead against her. He could feel her chest moving up and down, breathing deeply as was he.

His mercury eyes studied every inch of her face, she was absolutely exquisite, she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled softly at the sight of his handsome face bathed in the moonlight, making him seem like some sort of angel. "Maybe they weren't so crazy after all." She whispered as she brushed a platinum lock of his hair from his face. Draco smiled back at her before claiming her lips once again. He blindly fumbled for the door knob and flung it open, lead her inside and the two fell down on the couch, never breaking contact with one another's lips.

_Now that we know it, let's really show it  
Let's give them something to talk about_

* * *

The song belongs to Bonnie Rait. I always thought that Hermione and Draco would make a cute couple and I'm sorry for those of you who disagree, but this is fanfiction, and while I **DON'T** own the characters, I can make them do whatever I want! Insert evil laugh he he he 

Hermione and the rest of the people in her year are around 25/26… Ginny would be a year younger (duh)… I'll go more into detail of how they all became friends in the next chapter. This fic is a rewrite of another fic of mine, so to those who have read M&M's it's the same basic thing, just formatted to the HP world :)

Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Millicent...

Oh yea… if someone could tell me what color Pansy's hair really is? Some say blonde, others say black… I have no clue… I also don't have a beta, so if anyone sees any mistakes, kindly let me know!

One love,_  
NelStar7_

May 28, 2006


	2. Best Friends ExBoyfriend

**M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Two: Best Friends ExBoyfriend  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Hermione smiled contently as she snuggled deeper in Draco's warm embrace. He laughed softly as his arms tightened tenderly around her; he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and lastly her lips, savoring the sweetness for a moment. Hermione opened her eyes and was greeted by Draco's slivery-azure eyes sparkling happily back at her, "Morning" he whispered kissing her again. 

Hermione moaned into the kiss as he deepened it, she stretched her arms above her, "Don't you mean afternoon?" she giggled as he checked his watch, that read 4pm.

"So it is." He propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm as his other hand brushed the hair from her face. "I wonder what everyone else is going to say when they find out."

Immediately Hermione sat up, "Oh my God," she started to panic, "Oh my God."

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco sat up and tried to calm the brunette down.

"I'll tell you what they're going to say! They're going to flip out; I mean I just hooked up with a best-friends-ex-boyfriend, that's like breaking the number one rule of friends! Besides what if this thing with Harry is just a phase and Pansy decides later on she wants you back. And you of course will go running to her with open arms, leaving me alone," she turned to him with tears in her eyes, "And I couldn't bare that."

"Hermione!" he grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Pansy's in love with Harry. And the feelings I've developed for you run too deep to ignore. Even if she did want me back, I'd need time to make sure if what I'm feeling for you is mutual and if it's real." He gently wiped her tears away.

She smiled at him through her tears, "It's definitely mutual." She whispered before she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Their kiss was interrupted when Hermione's phone rang. She giggled while Draco groaned in annoyance; "Hello!" she answered the phone.

"My… someone's chipper this afternoon," Ginny observed,

"Ya well I had a great dream." Hermione smiled as Draco entwined his fingers with his.

"You bum!" Ginny exclaimed, "I wish I could sleep in like that! Anywho, I was calling to see if you wanted to join the rest of us in going out to dinner at the new restaurant downtown."

"Who's the rest of us?"

"Well so far, it's me and Blaise, Pansy and Harry, Millie and Ron, Neville and Daphne, Blaise is trying to get a hold of Draco right now to see if he wants to come too."

Just then Draco's cell phone went off, Hermione mentally cursed as Draco fumbled to reach his phone.

Ginny on the other hand heard the rustling of another person with Hermione and the ringing of a cell phone, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked slyly.

Hermione flushed as Draco answered his phone and stepped out of the room so that Ginny wouldn't hear him. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about Ginerva."

Ginny covered the receiver of the phone and looked at her husband who was talking to Draco, "He's at Hermione's house! I think he spent the night!" she exclaimed happily to him.

"Draco, you sly bastard you! I never thought you'd move on your feelings so strongly!" Blaise laughed as Draco stuttered, shocked at how the man could know where he was.

"What are you talking about Blaise?"

"Don't play dumb with me man, I know you're at Hermione's. Rumor has it you stayed the night."

"I'd check my sources. Anyway what did you want?" he quickly changed the subject.

"The group is heading down to Paradise Cove, the new restaurant in Muggle London, just wondering if you wanted to come. I know that Ginny is asking Hermione right now."

Draco blushed at the thought of the brunette in the next room, "Sure I'll go, what time?"

"Around 7 for drinks and dinner at 8."

"We'll be there."

"We?" Blaise picked up on Draco's slip up.

"Me, I'll be there." Without waiting for a response he hung up, and ran a hand through his hair. He opened the bedroom door and watched as Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and hung up the phone.

She smiled at him, "I suppose we'll have some explaining to do tonight huh?"

He chuckled as he crawled back into bed with her, "Are you kidding, with the gossipers Ginny and Blaise thinking that we spent the night together, we've got major damage control to do!"

She took his hand in hers and kissed it before bringing it to her heart, "You don't regret anything do you?"

"The only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt sooner." He kissed her forehead as she blushed. "Well I better get going," he stood up, "I need to get ready for tonight, I have a hot date with an even hotter girl." He winked at her as she giggled.

"Alright," she stood up as well. "I'll see you later." She walked him to the door.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30"

"I can't wait."

And with that he kissed her a searing kiss goodbye.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of her vanity, carefully applying mascara, completing her look. She smiled as she stared at her reflection, she had brushed her hair till it shone, her lips were a soft pink and her sheer eye shadow sparkled softly in the light. She sprayed on some body spray as the doorbell rang. She adjusted the straps on her dress, "Coming!" she yelled as she stood up, she slipped on her heels and headed to the door. She opened the door and smiled, "Draco." Draco's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the Gryffindor princess. She giggled as he stared; she twirled around once, the skirt of the dress flaring slightly as she did so, "Do you like it?" 

Draco nodded, still speechless, the black dress was suited perfectly for Hermione's feminine figure. The top was tied securely around her neck the tail ends of the bow flowing down her bare back. The front was cut modestly low, showing a slight bit of cleavage, the rest of the dress fit her body tastefully tights to her hips where it became looser and A-symmetrical.

"You look wow." He finally managed to get out, "Here this is for you." He handed her a perfect pink rose, which she stuck behind her ear.

"Thanks you look wow too." She smiled as she looked him over. His white dress shirt was starched and pressed, along with his designer black slacks and matching designer coat, making him look devastatingly handsome.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm as he kissed her softly.

Hermione giggled, as she linked her arm with his, "We shall."

* * *

Draco looked over at Hermione as he stopped at a red light; she was staring out the window. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, it was no wonder she was called a princess. She had this glow about her that he had just barely begun to notice. He reached for her hand and gently kissed it, not feeling the slightest bit nervous at the warm feeling spreading through out his being. She turned to him and smiled softly, a hint of pink on her cheeks. The two leaned in and kissed tenderly, they were interrupted by the honking of a horn, the light had turned green. Hermione giggled as Draco shifted the car into gear and drove, his hand still holding hers. 

Hermione watched Draco as he watched the road, _never in my wildest dreams… _She had to admit that when she first met Draco Malfoy she thought that he was some sort of God, placed on earth to simply grace women with his presence, then he opened his mouth, and the feud began.

When the war broke at the end of their seventh year and loyalties were revealed, she discovered a softer side to Draco that she had never imagined possible. He had apologized for everything he had ever said or done to her, understanding that the amount of shit he put her through couldn't be forgiven overnight, but that in time if she could forgive him he'd like to start fresh. It took Draco two months before he finally won her over, making her see that he really had changed, and that he really was sorry for the things he did (except for the hexing her teeth part, cause now she had the perfect smile).

Ever since their reconciliation, their friendship had grown to be as strong as the one she shared with Harry and Ron, perhaps even deeper. He was the one she ran to seek comfort in when Crookshanks died, he was the one she ran to when Viktor broke her heart. There was just something about him that soothed her like no other ever could.

When she found out that Pansy was dating him, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Never in all her years of romantic daydreaming, did she ever expect to be with him. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned and gave her a quick smile, which was enough to have her insides flip flop and her heart skip a beat. She looked at their hands which were still joined and loved how well they felt together. Draco's hands were strong yet tender, she knew that no matter what happened, they would be powerful enough to protect her from harm yet tender enough to love her completely.

Moments later, they arrived at Paradise Cove, the hip new restaurant in town. The valet opened the door for Hermione and helped her step out, she wrapped her shall around her body, shielding herself from the cool breeze of the night. Draco wrapped an arm around her, making the valet and those around know that she was taken. Hermione smiled inwardly at his show, at kissed him softly to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere.

They walked in and immediately all eyes were on them, they did after all make a strikingly good looking couple. They both smiled graciously albeit somewhat nervously under the attention as they headed to the bar where their friends were waiting.

Upon seeing them, Pansy marched up to Hermione, "How could you?" She fumed.

"What?" Hermione suddenly dreaded what one of her best friends would say or do to her.

"Don't you "what" me… You two are going out are you not?" she pointed at the two of them.

"Ya, but-" Hermione stuttered.

"How could you not tell me? I'm so happy for you?" Pansy launched her arms around the taller girl, taking both Hermione and Draco by surprise.

"You are?" Draco asked cautiously as he too was pulled into a hug by the energetic brunette.

"Yea, we all are." She motioned to the rest of the group who nodded in agreement, "We were wondering when you two were going to see it for yourselves that you made an adorable couple."

The pair blushed slightly at the comment. "Thanks Pansy, you have no idea how much this means to me." Hermione whispered.

Pansy smiled, "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't ok with it? A blind man could see the attraction between you two."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and then Pansy turned on him, "I swear to you, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." She then smiled as she turned to Hermione, "The same goes for you missy."

"I wouldn't dream of it." They smiled as the replied in unison.

"I need to… uh… powder my nose." Ginny exclaimed suddenly, as she gestured to the girls.

"Me too!" Millie chimed in, as Daphne and Pansy got up as well, they looked at Hermione who simply smiled,

"I don't need to go."

The guys snickered as their counterparts faces fell, and then burst out laughing as the girls grabbed Hermione and dragged her to the ladies room.

"Order me a mojito!" she managed to get out before disappearing into the crowd.

While Hermione was gone, the guys turned on Draco, "So you and Hermione eh? It's about time!" Ron exclaimed, as he gave Draco a hearty pat on the back.

"Yea, they even spent last night together, huh Draco?" Blaise nudged him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco shook his head, "No, well yes, but nothing happened."

"Right… You expect us to believe that you spent that night with a woman like Hermione and nothing happened." Neville added sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"It's the truth, nothing happened, and I don't care if you guys believe me or not." Draco brushed them off as he order a mojito for Hermione and a Heineken for himself.

"You and Hermione look really good together." Harry cautiously approached Draco.

"Thanks Potter, so do you and Pansy."

Harry beamed, "Thanks mate, that means a lot to me."

Draco simply smiled at him, both knowing that their friendship was still intact. The friendship between Draco and Harry had been a shaky one at first, but when Draco took a curse meant for Harry, Harry knew that the Slytherin was no longer the prejudiced little ferret he had been in their early days. It took a while, but a brotherhood was formed between the two, along with Ron, Neville and Blaise. The bond took a bit of a blow when Pansy and Harry hooked up, but now that everyone was happily paired off it seemed to be water under the bridge.

_**Meanwhile with the girls**_

"So Hermione, spill!" Ginny demanded as soon as the entered the bathroom; she locked the door to ensure privacy.

"Nothing happened; I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione leaned casually against the sink.

"He spent the night with you! What do you mean nothing happened?" she exclaimed.

"He spent the night?" Millie, Daphne and Pansy all exclaimed.

Hermione turned pink, "Alright, yes he did stay the night, but nothing happened!" The girls just stared at her with that 'ya right, and I was born yesterday' look, "Alright fine! We made out like hormonalteenagers, but that's it!" Hermione crumbled under the gaze of her friends. She looked at Pansy, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Pansy smiled, "I'm totally fine, I couldn't love Draco the way I know you can. I can see it in his eyes, he loved me, but he never looked at me the way he looks at you. He didn't love me the way I know he's capable of loving you. He and I were together because of who our families molded us to be, not for who we are now."

Hermione smiled and pulled the petite blonde into a hug, "Thanks Pansy, it means a lot to me to know you're ok with this."

"Like the woman said, what kind of friend would she be if she wasn't? Even a deaf person could see the attraction!"

"Er, Daphne, it's even a blind person could see..."

"Ya ya ya, whatever Gin." Daphne giggled as she waved off theredhead, causing the rest of the girls to simply shake their heads and laugh.

The girls returned to the bar just as the hostess was coming to seat them. Draco handed Hermione her drink and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Apparently I had to use the bathroom." She whispered.

He chuckled softly, "One day you're going to have to explain why girls always go to the bathroom in groups."

"It's one of the great mysteries of the universe, for a man to understand would cause the universe to implode." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

This caused Draco to laugh a little louder, "In other words, don't ask?" he pulled out her chair for her.

"Hm… You learn quick." She teased kissing him on the cheek before sitting down.

He took a seat next to her squeezing her hand gently, "Order whatever you want, tonight it's on me."

"Hey you guys here that? Draco's treating!" Blaise announced as he grinned at his best mate.

"You know what? Since I'm in such a good mood, I have a wonderful woman by my side, and I'm richer than any of you could ever hope to be" he snickered as the rest of the table rolled their eyes good naturedly… some things never change, "I think I will treat. Go nuts guys, it's all on me tonight." Draco announced as Ron immediately decided he was going to order the entire right side of the menu.

The group cheered happily, as Harry stood up, "I propose a toast," he waited for everyone to raise their glass, "To friends, family, and the promise of a new love." All eyes shifted to Draco and Hermione, who blushed, "May we all, always be together and happy."

"Cheers!" they cried merrily as they touched glasses, each guy claiming their respective girls with a passionate kiss.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or any charactersaffiliated with the franchise. I decided to also add in Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, cause I liked Neville, he's quite entertaining, and I couldn't have him be the lone bachelor... took me a while to find another Slytherin girl to pair him with though... 

Thank you's:  
**Heroin-xoverdose:** Thank you so much for the info on Pansy... I suppose that my version of her makes her more attractive than she is portrayed in the books...  
**WannaBArtist:** Thanks for the review! I'm hoping that since this is a rewrite of another story of mine, it won't take me too long to update :)  
**itjustmything:** Thanks for the kind words! Plus the idea of more indepth reviews is enticing... I love when I get detailed feedback!  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Love your pen-name... DeLoncray, from Ever After right? Thanks for the review!

Once again, if anything is completely out of whack, please let me know... I should probably warn you that I will be tweaking Neville's, Millie'sand Pansy'sphysical descriptionsa bit... I dont' know what Daphne looks like so if someone could help me out there, then great, if not I'm sure I'll think of something! Hope you all had a great three day weekend!

One love,  
_NelStar7_

May 31, 2006


	3. Breathe

**M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Three: Breathe  
_Thoughts/Lyrics  
_Warning: There is a lemon scene towards the middle, if you don't want to read it, skip over the section with the lyrics to Breathe

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned to her apartment, "Do you want to come up for some coffee?" she questioned as he walked her to the elevator. 

Draco nodded, "Sure that sounds great."

"Make yourself at home." She kissed him before heading to the kitchen, turning on the stereo on her way. Frank Sinatra's _Summer Wind_ softly filled the air.

Draco followed her and stood in the archway, watching as she sang along and gracefully moved to Old Blue Eyes smooth voice. He was hypnotized by her movements; she twirled with the grace that only a princess could posses, stopping suddenly when she noticed him standing there. He walked up to her and took her in his arms, and began to move with her, dancing in the kitchen.

Hermione became intoxicated by the scent of Draco's earthy cologne. His deep sensual voice whispered the words of the song in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers of delight through her body.

Draco smiled and kissed her ear as he felt her melt further into his embrace. He gently twirled her around and dipped her as the song ended, enjoying the sight of her dress straining to keep her curvaceous breast covered. She smiled as he leaned over kissing her collar bone, working his way up her neck to her lips, slowly pulling her up in the process. He licked her bottom lip, tasting the minty remnants of her mojitos.

The oven dinged breaking the two from their embrace. "I had some coffee cake that I heated up." She explained as she pulled the baked goodie from the oven.

Draco grabbed the coffee pot and a couple of mugs and followed her out to the balcony, with a small table and an old, but very cozy looking couch.

Hermione's view overlooked a neighborhood park with a small pond. The moon shone brightly and reflected in the water, as the stars shone like diamonds strewn across black velvet.

They sat down, Hermione snuggled up against Draco, she cut a piece of coffee cake, and blew on it softly, driving Draco crazy as her lips curved into an adorable pout as she cooled off the cake. She offered the piece to Draco, who just as seductively ate it.

The nutty caramel coffee taste, exploded deliciously in his mouth, "Hermione, you truly are a gifted cook."

Hermione blushed as she fed him another piece, "Thank you, I've been flirting with the idea of quitting my job at the Ministry and going to culinary school."

Draco smiled, "From what I've sampled of your cooking, culinary school is not needed." His smile grew bigger as her blush deepened. "But if it's something you really want to do, then go for it."

"What I would really like is to someday open my own restaurant." She sighed dreamily.

"Then do it, follow your dreams Hermione, you have the power to make them come true." She smiled shyly as she fed him another bite, "When you open your restaurant I'll definitely be your first customer."

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather serve first." She smiled kissing him tenderly, tasting her own coffee cake on his lips.

"I think you already are." He smirked sexily as she kissed her again. He deepened the kiss, pulling her to his lap, smiling inwardly as she purred in contentment. She pulled her hair tie out, letting it tumble down in silky soft waves.

Draco became lost in the sweet cocoa scent of her shampoo as he lowered her to the couch.

* * *

Neville and Daphne returned to their apartment, "Hermione and Draco are so cute together." She sighed dreamily. 

"Cuter than you and me?" he pouted playfully as he put his arms around her.

"Well, no, but they come a close second." she smiled softly at him.

Daphne kissed him softly before heading to the bedroom, "Are you coming to bed?" she called out.

"In a minute, I'll be right there." Neville wondered off to his study. He sat down at his desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a small box. He opened it revealing a dried rose, a movie ticket stub and napkin from Beckham's Fish and Chips. He leaned back in the chair as he thought back to his first date with Daphne.

**Flashback**  
Three years ago Neville had been in Germany, studying at one of the worlds most prestigious herbology schools. He had enjoyed the time and the experience he was gaining, but had become increasingly homesick. He had just typed an email to Hermione about how much she missed the old Hogwarts days, when someone bumped into him.

Neville turned around only to face a rather shy yet beautiful young woman, who was profusely apologizing, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." he smiled, once he stop staring at the beauty before him.

"Hey, you're Neville Longbottom, you're ranked number one in the class." The beautiful brunette smiled.

Neville blushed, "And you are?"

"We went to Hogwarts together, but we never officially met." She extended her hand, "Daphne Greengrass former Slytherin and currently ranked number two." She smiled revealing perfect pearly whites, which made his stomach flip-flop.

Feeling bold he took her hand and he kissed it causing her to blush, "It's a pleasure to meet you Daphne."

"Likewise Neville." She looked down at their still entwined hands. "I was about to go get some coffee and then study for our midterm at the little café down the street, would you like to join me?"

Neville smiled and nodded glad that she had taken the initiative to ask him out, "I'd like that. Just let me send this email." he quickly read through it before hitting send. "Alright, let's go." he grabbed his books, along with hers and stood up.

She led him out of the library, "I didn't mean to read your email, but I couldn't help reading part of your email, the part about you missing your friends home cooking. I can't offer you that, since I can't cook to save my life, but there's an English pub that I've found." She looked at him hopefully, "I'd love to take you there after our midterm if you'd like to go with me." She blushed as she stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets and looked at the ground.

Neville blushed, Sh_e just asked me out, I can't believe it,_ "Only on one condition," he paused for effect, "You let me pay."

Daphne smiled in relief, "It's a date."  
**End Flashback**

He closed the box and carefully placed it back in the drawer, before heading to the bedroom and the waiting arms of his wife.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up before Hermione, he smiled as he kissed her forehead softly, careful not to wake her up. 

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away_

The early morning light gently crept into her room, softly caressing her face, making her skin glow and her hair turn several shades of brown, she had an ethereal beauty around her that pulled him in.

Hermione felt someone staring at her and opened her eyes; she blushed as she realized Draco was staring back at her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she yawned, "Go back to sleep my little bookworm, it's still early." He gathered her into his arms; she smiled as she snuggled into his embrace.

She heard him yawn, and soon his breathing was steady, he too had fallen back to sleep. Hermione kissed his neck, "Good night Dray." she whispered softly as she fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart _

Draco woke up later to Hermione walking in holding a tray of breakfast. "Good morning!" she chirped cheerily as she placed the tray on his lap and removed the lid revealing eggs benedict, bacon, toast a glass of orange juice and coffee.

"Hermione you're going to spoil me." He scolded playfully.

Hermione bowed, "Well your majesty, as the prince of Slytherin, it is my job as a member of the Hogwarts Court to serve you." Her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Draco laughed, "Alright, then I order you to share this breakfast with me and to join me for dinner later on tonight."

She giggled, as he fed her a piece of eggs benedict, "Only if you let me cook."

"As you wish princess." He kissed her hand.

"Same goes for me your grace, your wish is my command."

Draco just stared at her, lost in the golden depths of her eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion in them; they truly were the window to her soul. Her eyes shined with tenderness and adoration towards him, and he knew that her eyes could never lie to him. Silence filled the room, and all he could hear was the sound of her breathing, and his heart beating in his ears. He reached for her and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, slightly surprised by the flame that was ignited within him at her touch.

_I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
I can feel you breathe_

Hermione stared back at him, and could feel all the barriers she had put around her heart begin to fade away. Ever since Viktor had broken her heart, she had closed it off, vowing to never let anyone in again. But here, now, in this moment, Draco was doing what no one before had been able to do, and surprisingly, she wasn't afraid to let him in, the emotions she felt for him were too strong to deny. Draco expertly moved the tray from his lap to the nightstand, never breaking eye contact with her.

He pulled her close; he kissed her tenderly yet passionately. She looked up into his eyes and was taken back by the intense loving gaze she saw in his now cerulean orbs. She had come to love his eyes, when he let them, they were intensely expressive, changing colors with his mood. His eyes sent ripples of excitement flowing through her body. As if reading her mind, he wrapped his arms around her; she leaned back, allowing him to lower her to the bed. The cool sheets coming in contact with her back was a nice contrast to the warm body coming in contact with her front.

He kissed her again, then again with more intensity. She looked at him looked at where his hand was, then back at him. Draco pulled away, he had no idea that his hand had wondered to her chest. She smiled shyly, and brought it back to where it had been. His expression was shocked, he looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He found it incredibly hard to resist her.

Hermione pulled him to her, "I've never wanted anything more in my life." She kissed him passionately then paused, "Just go slow," she whispered. "I've never done this before."

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

Draco ran his hands up and down her body slightly startled at her admission, held her tenderly in his arms. She slowly slipped out of silk pajama pants as he did the same; she lifted her arms as he helped her out of her top. Then there they were, together, in each other's arms, totally aware of everything about one another.

Draco pulled her in for another searing kiss, as his hands traveled down her sides to her hips. The warm touch of his hands only served to fan the fire that was rapidly growing inside her. She tossed her head back into the pillows giving him more access to her neck, she gasped in shock as she felt where one of his hands was wandering. "It's ok bookworm, just relax." he whispered before kissing her ear.

Draco smiled to himself as he dipped a finger into her, feeling her body squirm beneath his. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, reaching for him, as he continued to tease her sensitive little nub. The sounds of her panting soon filled his ears as he watched her struggle to reach something she knew only he could give her.

He laughed a little as she groaned when he stopped a moment before she reached her climax. He shifted his body to rest in between her legs, he placed his arms beside her and propped himself up on his elbows. He looked into her eyes one more time, to make sure that she was ready, he cringed when he saw a flash of hesitation, but as soon as it had come it passed, and was replaced by raw passion and burning desire. He gently worked his way in, forcing himself to go slow, trying to be as tender as possible. He felt her tense up beneath him; "Its ok bookworm, I promise I'll go slow." he waited until she relaxed to go a bit further. He stopped when he felt resistance, shocked that all of her years and adventures and hair raising situations, or a previous boyfriend hadn't already broken the barrier. He pulled back slightly then rocked forward, pushing against the barrier a little more. He did this a few more times, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

Hermione looked up at him, his eyes were shut and he had a look of grief that marred his handsome face. She ran a hand through his hair and caressed his cheek, wondering if she had done something wrong.

Draco opened his eyes and stared down into her bright honey colored eyes, so full of hope, innocence, and love? Was it love in her eyes? All of a sudden he felt so unworthy of her, he found himself shaking. He was afraid of hurting her, more so than he had been with Pansy or any other girl he had ever been with, yet he knew it would be unavoidable.

_I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
I can feel you breathe_

He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her lips apologetically, before thrusting forward tearing through her virginity, filling her completely. Draco held her tightly to him as he felt her squirm, trying to separate herself from him. He moved his mouth to her ear whispered over and over how sorry he was as he felt her tears trickling down her cheek. He held her as she slowly calmed down, he wiped her tears away, "I'm so sorry bookworm, but I promise you it will get better."

He waited a few more moments before he began to move. Hermione felt him beginning to move and soon the pain she had felt melted away and was replaced by an intense feeling she could not put into words.

When her moans and sighs indicated to him that she was at the height of her desire, he sped up, anxious to find his own release as well. He kissed her neck as she tossed her head back, her fingers gripping the sheets as her toes curled. Her back arched bringing her closer to him and she moaned in utmost pleasure, her inner walls clamped down on him as she rode out the waves of her first ever release. Seeing her so content was all that Draco needed and he too was driven over the edge.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

His arms no longer able to support his body gave way, and he collapsed on top of her. She held her to him her hands rubbing his back lightly; both bodies shimmered with a fine layer of sweat.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his heart beating against her breast.

She smiled, "Yes." she kissed him softly as she tucked a strand of his silky hair behind his ear.

He gently caressed her cheek, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, quite." she replied dreamily. He withdrew himself from her and lay down beside her, where he gathered her into his arms spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her and she entwined her fingers with his, and kissed them before bringing their joined hands to rest by her heart.

Draco pulled the blankets up over them, and kissed her shoulder as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Being with you gets me that way_

* * *

Ginny woke up and smiled as she looked at her beautiful husband sleeping next to her, she inwardly giggled knowing Blaise would pout over being called beautiful, claiming it to be a girlie word. She gently brushed an ebony lock of hair from his face and instinctively he snuggled closer to her, causing her to giggle softly. Sometimes it tripped her out that Blaise Zabini had chosen her. 

She cuddled into his embrace and just watched him sleep, lost in memories of their first date a year and a half ago.

**Flashback  
**Ginny sat at the bar of Bella Pietra; she rested her head on the smooth cool countertop.

"What can I get for you?" a cheerful voice broke into her thoughts. Ginny slowly looked up, "Gin? What's wrong?" Blaise leaned on the counter in front of her, worry clearly written on his face.

"Nothing, it's stupid." She tried to smile.

"It can't be stupid if you're that upset over it." He tried to coax her to tell.

Ginny sighed, "Well as you probably already know, next week is the Longbottom/Greengrass wedding and everyone has a date except me. Pansy has Harry, Millie has Ron, Hermione and Draco decided to go as friends, since they've bonded after she lost Viktor and he lost Pansy... and me, who do I have?"

"Me." Blaise filled in.

Ginny stopped her rambling, "Huh?"

Blaise took a deep breath in realizing that he had spoken out loud._ Well here goes nothing_. "Ginny," he took her hand in his, "I would be honored to be your date to the wedding."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't want you to feel obligated to take me just because I'm a brides-maid and you're a grooms-men."

"I didn't mean it that way; it's just that- well." He stuttered.

"Well what?"

"I've had a crush on you for a while, I've just been too afraid to say anything."

"Really?" Ginny's heart soared, for she had always admired Blaise from afar.

Blaise smiled, "Really. Now would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to this wedding on Saturday?"

Ginny nodded her head, "Yes!" she squealed with joy. The door jingled and Hermione walked in, waving to Ginny and Blaise. "The ceremony is at 5, dinner to follow at 6:30. The girls are all getting ready at Hermione's where the guys are picking us up at 4:15." She got up as Hermione told her to hurry, "I have to go, Hermione and I are going shopping for shoes to wear to the wedding, I'll see you Saturday!" she leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him blush before running out with Hermione.  
**End Flashback**

She smiled as she remembered what an amazing night she had had with Blaise. Three months later he had proposed, and now, here they were, husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

* * *

Alrighty, yay! I finished another chapter! My first lemon... I know I only explained how Neville/Daphne, Ginny/Blaise got together, I'll explain Pansy/Harry and Millie/Ron in the next chapter... Song belongs to Faith Hill, or whoever wrote it... I know she sang it... anywho I don't own it or the characters. Part of my lemon scene was inspired by a piece I read written by Jubei. 

Once again I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with the franchise. If you see any grammar/spelling errors please let me know so that I can fix them!

Thank You's:  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you're enjoying the dialogue... I agree it can be rather frustrating to write... hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Ever After is one of my favorite movies, so that name always rings a bell! Thanks for the continued support:)  
**WannaBArtist:** Thanks for the review and letting me know that you're sticking with the story even if I don't post as often as I should!  
**princess-of-all things-sweet:** Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**shesmyfavorite:** Thanks for the kind words! I'll be more than happy to check out your fic! In fact I'll head over there right now!

One Love,  
_NelStar7_

June 3, 2006


	4. I Do

**M&M's:Malfoys and Mudbloods  
**Chapter Four: I Do  
_Thoughts/Lyrics

* * *

_

_A year and a half ago_

The girls were getting ready to attend Daphne's wedding at Hermione's apartment, it was a frenzy of brushes, make-up and hair curlers. The girls were all bridesmaids, with Pansy as the maid of honor. The girls wore matching strapless gowns that hug their bodies to their hips, where in gently fanned out, creating a princess like skirt. Each dress was in a pastel version the girls' favorite color, Millie had a peach dress, Ginny's was periwinkle, Pansy's was whisper pink, and Hermione's was jade. The girls had all decided to wear their hair up for the occasion. They all had their hair up in a bun, Hermione's only difference being a few wispy tendrils that framed her face.

The girls were surprisingly finished getting ready by the time the guys arrived. Five limo doors opened as the men that stepped out left the girls breathless, all looking devastatingly handsome in their tuxedos. "My, if I didn't know any better I'd think I was looking at the next James Bond." Ginny gushed as she pinned a white rose buttoner on Blaise's lapel.

"Shaken not stirred." He joked back as he extended his arm to escort her to the limo that was waiting outside.

"You look beautiful Millie." Ron commented as she too pinned his buttoner on.

"Did you bring your guitar?" she questioned ignoring his compliment all together. After a drunken night at one of the Weasley Twins infamous BBQ bashes, everyone learned how gifted a guitarist Ron was, and what an amazing voice Millicent possessed. The duo had since been the source of many a bonfire sing-a-long.

Daphne had asked if Millie would sing at her wedding, of course Millie couldn't say no, and Ron had been approached by Neville to accompany her on his guitar.

Ron sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, which was surprisingly combed, "Yes, it's in the limo."

"Good, I'm glad you did something right!" she didn't even wait for him to offer his arm as she headed out to the limo.

Ron sighed disappointedly, not noticing the looks of pity he was receiving from those who remained.

"Poor guy," Pansy watched him walk out to the limo to join Millie. Ron had been trying to win over Millicent for some time now. Millie on the other hand would have nothing of it. Hermione could tell the proud Slytherin was in fact infatuated with the charming redhead, yet she refused to let her guard down.

Pansy turned back to Harry and pinned the buttoner on his lapel, "Thanks for agreeing to take me." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile, "I honored that you asked me." He kissed her hand before leading her out to their awaiting limo.

Hermione watched as Draco watched Pansy leave in the arms of another man, she gingerly took his hand in hers, causing him to face her, "Are you ok?" she could see the pain in his eyes that he tried to hide.

"No, but I will be," he watched the limo drive off, "I just want her to be happy, and if she's happy with Harry, then so be it."

Hermione pinned his buttoner and fixed his tie, "Well then you're bigger person than I am, because I still want Viktor to rot in hell for what he did to me." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Draco turned to the woman who had quickly become his closest confidant, "I've told you a million times Hermione, that man's an idiot for letting you go."

"As is Pansy, don't give up on love Draco, cause once you do, love gives up on you."

That caused Draco to chuckle, "Writing for Hallmark now are we?"

Hermione giggled as they headed out to the remaining limo, "That was kind of corny wasn't it?" she laughed more as Draco nodded, "But it cheered you up." She winked before disappearing into the limo.

"That it did." He smiled getting in after her.

* * *

The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony, Daphne's family had spared no expense and the reception kicked off at the prestigious Starlight Tower's, penthouse ballroom. 

Hermione watched Draco as he watched Harry twirl Pansy around the dance floor, pain and longing evident in his eyes. "Come one Draco; let's show them how it's done." She smiled as she stood up, offering him her hand.

Draco smiled back at her and agreed, letting her lead him to the dance floor.

A slow waltz began to play as the two swept gracefully across the dance floor. Other couples paused and moved to the side to watch the former Prince of Slytherin and Princess of Gryffindor dance. _I had almost forgotten how graceful she is_ Draco thought as the pair continued to delight the audience. _She fits better in my arms then Pansy did._ He pulled her closer into his arms; he watched her cheerful expression as he lifted her and gracefully set her back down, her arms coming to rest around his neck. They lost themselves in one another's eyes as the song ended, people around them began to clap, but neither of them noticed. _She's the perfect height to kiss_ he thought as he watched her lick her lips tentatively.

Hermione stared up at Draco, _He's so dreamy_ she inwardly sighed, _His arms are so strong yet he holds me with such tenderness and care._ She watched as his gaze slipped to her lips, which she nervously licked, a growing desire to kiss him invaded her being.

Right before they could act on their desire they were interrupted when Millie went on stage. Draco and Hermione quickly parted from one another and returned to their seats as Millie began to sing.

Hermione and Draco kept sneaking glances at one another while Millie sang Daphne and Neville's wedding song, _The Theme from Ice Castles. _She finished the song to a jubilant applause and exited the stage, yet Ron stayed.

"Hey everybody," he nervously repositioned himself in front of the mic. "Uh, Harry, and I wrote this song and we would like to dedicate it with the help of Neville to the women in our lives." He began to play his guitar and Harry and Neville joined him onstage.

Ron:_ All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
_

Neville:_ Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I  
_

All:_ I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

Harry:_ In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
_

_Neville: In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Till my dying day  
_

All:_ I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

Ron:_ If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
Oh, I do_

Pansy and Fleur were near tears, while Millie remained indifferent. When the song ended, Daphne and Pansy enveloped their men in showers of hugs and kisses, Ron received a glare from the raven haired Slytherin.

Heartache and pain evident in his face, he simply walked off the stage, and out of the ballroom, brushing by a group of girls who had instantly become "Ron groupies".

"Millie don't be bitch! Go after him!" Hermione pushed her towards the door Ron had just disappeared through, but Millie didn't budge.

"I can't believe he embarrassed me like that!" she exclaimed as she stalked off in the opposite direction.

Hermione couldn't believe Millie's dismissal, and felt sorry for Ron, rising from her seat, she went after him. She caught up with him waiting for the elevator. "Hey Ron," she approached him softly.

He turned to face her, and the sadness in his eye broke Hermione's heart, "Tell Millie goodbye for me, I'm leaving, I finally realize she's never going to love me."

"What?" Hermione stared at her surrogate brother in shock, "Leaving? Where are you going?"

Ron ran a hand through hair, making it messy, "I've been offered the lead guitar gig with Ravens Touch, they said if I wanted the gig to apparate to their concert tonight in New York."

Hermione's eyes grew big, "Wow Ron, that's great! They're an amazing band." Ron simply nodded as he waited for the elevator, "So… you're not even going to go back to the reception to say goodbye to everyone?"

"No, someone will end up convincing me to stay, which will just add to my heartache."

Hermione nodded knowingly and hugged him gently, "I wish you well then my friend, although I do wish you would stay."

He shook his head sadly, his bangs falling in his face, "There's nothing left for me here."

Hermione nodded, "Well wherever you go, please keep in touch, let me know you are safe every once in awhile." She smiled, "Or I'll hunt you down and hex you."

Ron stepped into the elevator, "I will," he mustered a sad smile, "Thanks Hermione, you've always been a true friend."

Hermione smiled softly at him as the doors began to close, "Ron?" he looked up, "It was a beautiful song." Her heart warmed slightly as Ron gave her a real smile before he disappeared behind the metal doors.

Hermione returned to the ballroom to an ecstatic Pansy, "Oh my Hermione! Harry just asked me to be his girlfriend!" she squealed in delight, "It's official! We're finally a couple!"

"That's great Pansy, I'm happy for the both of you." She smiled as she hugged the love-struck girl and watched her bounce off to tell the next person she could get her hands on.

Hermione scanned the room and found Millie sulking in the corner, near the open bar. She couldn't let what Millie had done to poor Ron go, she was going to give Millie a piece of her mind, "What the hell is your problem?" She demanded as she twirled Millie around, forcing the songbird to face her.

"Lay off Hermione, you don't understand."

"You're right! I don't understand. He's crazy about you! He worships the ground you walk on, he wrote an incredibly beautiful song for you, he's done everything you've asked him to and still you deny him the only thing he's ever wanted from you!" Hermione ranted, as she began to remember what it was like when she had been in a position similar to Ron with Viktor.

"Oh yea, and what's that?"

"A chance, that's all he's ever wanted, was a chance to win your heart, and yet you can't even get over yourself to let the boy try. I mean I always knew you were a bitch, but damn Millie."

Millie turned to Hermione, tears in her eyes, "I'm scared alright!" she exclaimed, as Hermione's eyes grew in surprise.

"Scared of what?"

"What might happen if I give in to my heart. What if he leaves me like my mum left my dad?"

Hermione softened and pulled her friend into a hug, "Millie, Ron's nothing like your mother, he'd never do anything to hurt you and you know it."

"I'm scared of loosing myself in him." She admitted.

Hermione chuckled softly, "Millie, you'll never loose yourself, Ron won't let you loose who you are, but he will help you on your journey of who you're meant to be."

Millie stepped out of her friend's embrace, "You know what you're right, I can't believe that I've let something like the fear of my parents failed relationship hold me back from the one thing I've craved, love." She looked out into the crowd, "Help me find Ron."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped remembering what Ron had said, "Millie, he's leaving! He wanted me to tell you and your father goodbye! He wasn't even going to go back to the studio."

Millie's face paled as she came to the realization that she may have lost him for good this time. "I've got to find him!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the grand ballroom.

Hermione smiled at her retreating form, "Go get your muse." She whispered. Suddenly she was being wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, as familiar cologne lingered in the air.

"Care for another dance?"

Hermione turned around, "Draco you scared me," she punched him lightly, and laughed when he feigned being hurt, "And yes, I would love another dance."

"What'd you say to Millie that made her go running like that?" Draco inquired as the twirled around the dance floor.

"Just that if she didn't admit her feeling to Ron now, she may loose him for good… more less." She smiled innocently.

Draco laughed, "It's about time someone talked some sense into that girl, she's liked him for a long time, but just been to damn proud to admit it."

Hermione simply nodded, knowing that Millie would rather people know that it was her pride and not her fear that held her back from love

**Meanwhile**

Millie had run out into the streets, looking for Ron. _He couldn't have gotten far_; she steadied her breathing as she began to whisper a locator spell to find out where he was headed, as soon as she got a reading she tore off down the street in the direction of his energy. Years of being running through Hogwarts corridors to prevent being late to class had made her a master in running in heels, so she caught up to his lanky downtrodden figure in no time.

"Ron!" she called out.

Ron heard someone call his name, someone that sounded a lot like Millie, _Nah, you're just hearing things my man… wishful thinking is all. _He continued walking until he was spun around quickly, and before he could respond, soft lips crushed demandingly against his own, kissing him hungrily. His eyes widened when he realized whose lips were passionately assaulting his own. After a few moments they broke apart, "Millie what are you doing here?"

"Hermione told me you were leaving," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Please don't leave me Ron, I don't want to be without you." She looked back down at the ground, not wanting to let him see her cry.

Ron was stunned for a while, realizing that this was about as close to an admission of feelings as he was going to get from her. He chuckled as he cupped her cheek, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He wiped away her tears, and smiled, "I'll stay as long as you want me too."

"Even if it's for forever?" she whispered, slowly inching closer.

"Forever won't be long enough." And with that he pulled her in for another searing kiss.

* * *

Alright to clear some things up, this was a flashback that took place a year and a half ago... I just added it so I could show how Pansy/Harry and Millie/Ron hooked up... so yea... I know Pansy and Harry's scene was short, but their story is a little different, and will be explained further in another chapter. 

I don't have a beta so if you see any grammar/spelling things let me know!

Once again I don't own anything affliated with the Harry Potter franchise. The song belongs to whoever wrote it... I know 98degrees sang it!

**Thank You's:  
FizzySixz:** Thanks for the review! And don't worry I will finish this story... infact it's pretty much complete and sitting on my hard-drive it just needs to be edited and polished. Stay tuned for more!  
**Watch Out For Yellow Moon:** Thanks for the positive comment on the lemon! It took me forever to get it the way I wanted it!They can be rather tricky to write.  
**WannaBArtist:** I'm glad you like that I'm showing how everyone else got together :) I wasn't sure if people liked it or hated the fact that it distracted from the Draco/Hermione goodness ;)  
**shesmyfavorite:** Thanks for the review and the kind words... I haven't had a chance to finish reading the latest chapters of your fic, but I will!

Just thought I'd let you all know, that for the most part this fic is completed, I just need to make adjustments to it. I've been trying to post every three days, but I'm finally graduating from college this weekend (I was on the five year plan...) and I have family coming in from all over the place, so needless to say life is a little hectic... I'm going to try to get the next chapter up on the 9th, please bare with me if I don't... If for some reason I can't, I promise a triple update when things settle down around the 15.

One love,  
_NelStar_

June 6, 2006  
The Omen opens today! I'm going to go scare myself silly :)


	5. The First Fight

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods  
**Chapter Five:The First Fight

* * *

Hermione entered the new American restaurant that had just opened last week. She had decided to go with the comfortable route, perfectly fitted hip huggers and her lucky tank top, a white racer tank with a green star on it. She had decided to go natural, a spot of blush, mascara, and of course her chap stick, for kissable soft lips, and decided to wear her hair down and blowing loosely around her. She got there ten minutes early. 

"Someone will be meeting me." She told the host as she was seated. She sat nervously waiting; the waiter brought two glasses of water and two menus. Hermione drummed her fingers on the table and waited anxiously. She had no idea why she was so nervous; they had spent the night together, had sex together, yet there were still butterflies. This was their first date alone, without the company of the rest of the girls and their guys.

Draco scanned the restaurant; he smiled when he spotted her, nervously drumming her fingers on the table, that's when he realized that he was nervous as well. Hermione jumped as a single white lily appeared before her. She looked up and smiled, it was a smile that could have lit the heavens, and Draco's heart melted. He returned the smile, kissing her softly before he sat down. "Hey there beautiful." he whispered as she blushed.

"Hey." she whispered back, as she smelled the flower's sweet fragrance. "You must be a mind reader, because white lilies are my favorite."

Draco smiled, "I was walking past the florist and that flower just called to me." Hermione smiled and blushed. "Plus white symbolizes a clean slate; the beginning of something is white. I figured it could be the beginning of a beautiful thing hopefully, a beautiful thing between you and me." she blushed bright red and shied away.

The waiter returned, "What will it be guys?"

"Um, I'll have a Wisconsin cheddar cheese burger cooked medium rare, no pickles or onions, and a coke." Hermione replied after quickly skimming her menu.

Draco looked at her in awe, "Um, I'll have the same, but with pickles." he handed the menu back to the waiter. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he stated bluntly, as he reached over and took her hand in his. Hermione blushed deep red,

"You really are too kind." The waiter returned with their drinks, "So," Hermione's eyes sparkled romantically, "Our first date, what are the chances that I'll be getting lucky later on?" She smiled slyly as he blushed.

"Not good," he smiled as her face fell, "I'm the one that got lucky, to have an angel like you in my life."

Hermione could feel her cheeks flush she couldn't help it, that answer warmed her heart. He reached over, brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled shyly, as their eyes locked; they leaned in towards each other but were interrupted when the waiter returned with their food. The two broke apart quickly and dug into their food. They talked and laughed as they realized that the transition from friends to lovers would be an easy one. After they were done, Draco paid, "Do you want to go for a walk at the park?" he questioned as they left the restaurant.

"I'd like that." She replied as he led her towards the park. The stars sparkled and shone down on them as they lazily walked beside the lake. They walked in silence for a while, stopping for a moment near the gazebo where an orchestra was set up, soft music filling the night air. Draco never felt this way before, the next thing he knew, he felt her hand slowly slip into his, he looked down at her as she smiled sheepishly back at him.

They stopped when the reached the point, a place that over looked a vast majority of the city, all of the lights of London shining as a mirror, reflecting the stars in the sky.

"Care to dance?" He offered as he extended his hand to her. His eyes sparkled romantically as she tossed her jacket aside and welcomed his embrace. He held her tightly yet tenderly as they swayed to the music Hermione recognized it as _Con Te Partiro_ and hummed along with the piano. The weather was lazily warm, typical for May, a cool breeze wrapped around them as their bodies slowly came closer together, and he could feel her heart beating out the same crazy wipe out rhythm as his own. She rested his head on his shoulder; he became intoxicated by the sweet scent of her shampoo mixing with the scent of her, making her smell like a spring day mixed with rain. The music stopped a few moments later, but neither seemed to care; they remained there in each other's arms.

All of a sudden Hermione gasped, "Draco, look!" she pointed to the sky where a shooting star quickly zoomed across. He turned back to face Hermione and smiled, her eyes were closed, apparently making a wish. When they opened,her eyesshined brighter than any star in the heavens.

She smiled at him, as he moved in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "What'd you wish for?" he asked his lips hovering just above hers.

She gently shook her head, "If I tell you it won't come true." she whispered, their lips barely brushing. "Did you make a wish?"

"No, everything I want is right here in my arms." She pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him back to civilization, "Where are we going?" Draco asked, slightly confused as to why she broke the romantic mood.

She turned around and Draco was stunned by the desire glowing in her eyes, "Your place is closer, you are so getting lucky as soon as we get there."

Before she knew it she was swept off her feet, and floating up above the buildings, she looked at Draco who was flying expertly on his ridiculously expensive broom, smirking, "You move to slow." he landed on his balcony.

She sensually swayed her hips as she walked towards the bedroom; "Sometimes, slower is better." she winked as Draco rushed after her.

* * *

"Wow," Hermione smiled as they entered Digital Underground, Ginny by her side, Blaise and Draco behind them. The Slytherin men had decided to take their lady loves out for a night on the town, drinks, dinner and dancing. Draco led her to the VIP section where they sat down in a corner couch. Hermione's eyes sparkled, she loved to dance, and get her groove on she looked over at Ginny who was itching to hit the dance floor as well. "Come on Draco, let's go dance." Hermione stood up. 

Draco smiled and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm not much of a dancer, but you go ahead and have fun."

"I think I'll pass on dancing for right now too, I'm a bit tired." Blaise added.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned as they nodded, "Ok," she shrugged, "Come on Ginny, let's go party." She grabbed Ginny's hand and mingled her way to the dance floor.

"So how are things with you and Hermione going?" Blaise asked once the girls disappeared downstairs.

Draco smiled, "Good, real good. She makes me feel complete."

Blaise laughed, "That's good, you two look good together," his voice tinged with intrigue.

Draco laughed, "There's something special about her. I can feel it."

The two men watched them dance from the balcony. It was easy to see that the girls had moves, and in no time at all each of them had a person moving in on them. The girls giggled and moved away from the guys and continued to dance with each other. However, it was no use, within a matter of seconds two new guys came up and tried to get their groove on with them. "Hey dude, I'm gonna go dance with Ginny, you gonna come?" Draco shook his head, he watched as Blaise went downstairs and took his wife into his arms.

Draco returned his attention to Hermione and smiled as once again she walked away from yet another guy and continued to dance on her own. He laughed to himself as another guy tried his luck with her, this time however, she didn't walk away. She continued to dance with him, the way the two of them moved together was almost passionate. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he couldn't believe where she was letting him put his hands. He could feel his face getting red when he realized she was actually talking to the guy. Hermione stopped dancing and continued talking to the guy, then she laughed and her face lit up into one of her beautiful smiles.

Draco felt a pang of pain and jealousy and began to walk down to the dance floor. Hermione spotted him and her eyes lit up happily. "Draco!" she kissed him tenderly. "This is Jason; he used to be my next door neighbor." She screamed over the music.

"Just a neighbor?" He questioned struggling to keep the jealousy at bay.

"Well we dated for like two seconds, but that was back in 6 year."

"Hermione didn't tell you?" Jason sounded shocked, "She and I grew up together, practically connected at the hip until she went all magical on me," he blurted out as Hermione blushed.

"He knows about the wizarding world?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"He was my best friend Draco! I told him everything." Hermione explained trying to placate Draco's suspicions, "Besides he's been dating this girl Angel for like the past three years." she smiled brightly, "We all used to come to this club a lot back in the day."

"Speaking of Angel, I should get back to her, I'll let her know you're here so she can come and say hi." Jason explained, "Draco it was nice meeting you, Hermione." he hugged her tightly, "It was wonderful to see you again," Hermione blushed, "Draco, she's an amazing woman, don't ever let her go." His voice caught, he stared deep into Hermione's eyes and kissed her on the cheek, "See you round." He turned and left.

"I'm gonna go to the little girls room," she whispered in his ear, "Be right back." Draco nodded. No sooner had she disappeared into the crowd, a girl walk up and approached him.

"Care to dance?"

Draco turned to face the woman, "Cho?" he was shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a model shoot, I gotta tell you Draco, I really miss you." She touched his cheek.

Draco didn't know what to do, he couldn't move. This was the first girl he had ever kissed; he had been with her in secret for almost 2 years before she broke his heart. His relationship with Cho had been a rocky one, they had hooked up not long after Cedric had died, and his ghost was something that Draco constantly had to compete with, but he had loved her, and thought that she loved him. Then Harry Potter came and swooped in, thus making Draco all the bitter when Pansy fell for the Boy Wonder. Loosing two women to Potter wasn't any easy blow for his ego.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and saw Draco, with a girl in a red dress, who was touching his face. Hermione turned around and went back into the bathroom. Ginny walked in about three seconds after she did. "Did you see that girl all over Draco?" she exclaimed. Hermione nodded, "It's like he's in a trance, and Blaise said that it's Cho, that he and Chang had a fling back in fifth year." She added quietly. Hermione took a deep breath, "Come on Hermione, you're not gonna let some stupid bimbo move in on your man are you?" Hermione raised and eyebrow, Ginny smiled, "Didn't think so."

"Go tell the DJ to play, _Sway _by The Pussy Cat Dolls, tell him Hermione asked to do it now, he's an old friend he'll do it." Ginny nodded,as she shortened her dress a little,so it stopped just above mid-thigh... Just long enough to be tasteful, but short enough to be teasing. She charmed her sensible sandals into a sexy pair of Jimmy Choo heels before looking to Gin for approval.

"Well you managed to pull off looking quite sexy without looking slutty like Cho... Malfoy won't know what hit him!" Ginny smiled wickedly and left. Hermione ran some water through her hair making it sexily wet. She reapplied her lipstick and smudged her eye make up giving her honey colored eyes a smokey and sultry effect. She heard the beat of the song play and made her way out to the dance floor, it was as if the crowd parted when they saw her coming. A fire sparked in her eyes when she saw that the former Ravenclaw was still clinging onto Draco.

Instead of approaching the couple, Hermione sought out Jason, when she found him she waved him over, "Do you remember this song?"

Jason nodded, "How could I not? You made me learn all the moves to it after we watched _Shall We Dance_." he smiled.

"Shall we dance then?" she extended her hand, well aware of the fact that Draco had noticed. Hermione was above fighting another girl for the affections of a man, but not above making said man jealous.

Jason smiled as he pulled Hermione to him, barely a hairs-breath between them, then like a flower bending in the breeze, the two began to sway seductively to the music.

Cho gave Hermione an evil glare when she realized that Draco was paying more attention to the mudblood than he was to her. She immediately tried to regain the blond's attention by grinding her body against his.

Draco looked down at Cho, "Sorry Cho, there's somewhere else I'd rather be." he kissed her cheek before walking off in the direction of Hermione and Jason with every intent to cut in. Before he knew it he was being pulled in the opposite direction by Cho, who desperately pulled him to her and sealed her lips to his.

When Draco was finally able to pull his lips away from the ebony haired vixen it was too late, the damage had been done, he looked to where Hermione had been dancing with Jason, only to find Jason standing alone, looking towards the front door where he caught a flash of Hermione rushing out.

Draco pushed Cho aside, "What are you doing? Cho we're through, you made sure of that, I'm not going to let you swoop in and ruin the good thing I have going with Hermione. I'm with Hermione, I want Hermione." he emphasized each word.

"You kissed me back, admit it, a part of you still wants me."Cho argued

"I thought a part did, but now I realize that you were want I wanted, back then, now what I want and what I need, is a woman like Hermione. I'm not your puppy dog anymore Cho. I've moved on to better things." and with that he took off after Hermione.

He caught up to her a block away, her heels had broken and she was walking with one shoe on and the other in her hand. "Hermione wait, let me explain." he reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Hermione whirled around and slapped him, "Explain! Explain! You don't have to explain anything, I was just something to keep you entertained until either Pansy or Cho came running back to you, I understand I get it!" she yelled not caring who heard her, "I was a fool to trust you, a fool to think you changed."

Draco had been stunned when she slapped him. However, as he listened to her tirade he found himself very annoyed that Hermione was conveniently forgetting what she did with Jason on the dance floor, "How could I hurt you? What about you and that boy Jason or whatever his name was? I can see it in his eyes, the way he looked at you; he is still in love with you! How do you think I felt? Hurts doesn't it?" he added pettily.

Hermione couldn't believe he was bringing up the past. "That is so low, that was a part of the past that I left in the past. Who cares if he loves me, I don't love him! At least I didn't kiss him!" she told him icily, "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to see the man you lov- the man you're dating snogging another girl right in front of you? Do you know how embarassing it is to know the whole club witnessed your boyfriend cheating!"

"Hah!" Draco bit back, "Let's talk about embarassment. Do you have any idea what it's like to go out with someone like you?" he asked. "I can't go anywhere without people looking at you, wondering what I'm thinking. Do you know what it's like for me to be teased because of you? Do _you_ know how many times my family and family friends make me feel like a traitor to my name and my blood? I hate it. Having a girlfriend who's a _mudblood_ is embarrassing."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth,Draco knew he regretted them. He was angry that Hermione wasn't letting him explain about Cho. The look on her face nearly tore him in half. She was hurt. He could see the unshed tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione felt her heart crushing in all over again. He had never said such mean things to her before. Why now? She couldn't be around him anymore. Not like this with a cry, she closed her eyes and apparated away. Did she understand it all right? Was Draco really ashamed of her blood?

"Hermione wait!" Draco called out. He stopped because it was too late; he couldn't believe that he just yelled at her for being a muggle born, even using the dreaded term that he swore he'd never use again, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Still don't own Harry Potter... perhaps someone will give it to me as a grad present:)I don't own the song Sway or PCD, or the movie Shall We Dance... (The Japanese version is better!) 

_I redid this chapter after reading a constructive review from WannaBArtist... she was right, Hermione was a little too slutty in the first version... plus now there's a bigger conflict going, so thanks WannaBArtist for the constructive critisim!_

If you see any mistakes please let me know! Thanks :)

**Thank You's:**  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Thank you so much for the kinds words! I remember my freshmen year like it was yesterday... quite crazy how fast it all flies by! Enjoy it while you can!  
**WannaBArtist:** LOL, the Omen scared the bejebus out of me, but it was good, I reccomend it if you like scary movies. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Kaiya:** Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!  
**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101:** That's quite the pen-name you have there... thanks for reviewing! I always appreciate feedback!  
**Alexandra90:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, music is a huge inspiration in what I write, so every other chapter or so will have music tied into it some way or another. The Omen's opening day was so well coordinated wasn't it? Thanks for the review!  
**xOOnethousandtearsshedxO:** Thanks for the review and the compliment! It's always nice to know when one's work is appreciated!

Thanks for all the support and the well wishes guys!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

June 14, 2006


	6. Meeting Grand Dame Malfoy

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods  
**Chapter Six: Meeting Grand Dame Malfoy

* * *

Several weeks had gone by; Hermione hadn't seen Draco since the night at the club. She had avoided him, staying home when Blaise and Ginny would go out. She avoided going into the wizarding world, opting to stay muggle as much as possible. She had heard from all of her friends that Draco was a mess without her, yet she refused to take his calls, or have anything to do with him, she was still hurting from that night and needed some time and space to reevaluate her relationship with the blond dragon. 

As the Head of Magical/Muggle Relations, she could choose to work from either world. A job she loved seeing as it allowed her to keep in touch with her muggle roots as well as promote equality between the two worlds. She was immensely grateful for that fact now, seeing as the more she stayed in the muggle world the less chance she had of running into Draco. She still couldn't get over the harsh words he had said to her, and her heart broke a little more each time she thought about it.

She sat at her desk staring out the window, down at the busy London streets. She could hear the phone ringing but opted not to answer it, leaving the job to her assistant instead. Ryan, her overly feminine assistant was under strict orders not to put anyone through that he didn't know, and since he didn't know Draco, she was positive Ryan wouldn't let him through.

The only flaw in her plan was that Ryan didn't know what Draco looked like either (Ryan's a muggle) so when he entered her office just before lunch she wasn't prepared for what was about to transpire, "Hey sweetie, there's a total hottie outside asking for you." The gay man smiled, his eyes twinkling, "He's an uber-babe."

Hermione smiled and laughed, "Alright, just how hot?" she got up and followed him into the lobby and stopped in her tracks; there stood Draco, holding a white lily, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." She shook her head as he continued, "Please, just give me a chance to explain."

"Draco," she began to back away.

"Please," He pleaded.

Ryan could see that Hermione was giving in; he gently nudged her towards Draco. She looked back to protest, 'Go' he mouthed. "I'll take care of the office."

She nodded, "Ok." She then followed Draco outside. They walked towards the bridge that over looked the river, "Before you say anything," she silenced him before he could get a word in, "I'm not getting back together with you," he stared to talk, "Not yet."

"Why not, how many more times do I need to apologize?"

"It's not just about apologizing Draco! You really hurt me!"

"I know and I'm sorry." he took her hands in his.

"Draco you have unresolved issues about me, you said that it embarrassed you to have to have a mudblood for a girlfriend." Draco flinched at the word.

"I said I was sorry. Please think about it before you make a final decision."

"I have," she said, her voice breaking a bit, "I've thought of nothing else for three weeks. Our fight today proved to me that there is something wrong with us. You resent me Draco. Yes you do," she added when he started to shake his head. "You're embarrassed to be seen with me, I don't want your resentment to destroy what we have. Draco, you have to accept me as I am. I can't change my blood to suit anyone. I know this is hurting you but it is hurting me too. And I can't take it." She cupped his smooth cheek in her hand feeling his warmth. Her hand left his cheek, "I'm sorry but I can't." she whispered. Hermione fled away the tears brimming over.

Draco watched her run away, "You will be mine again Hermione, I am not letting you go that easy."

* * *

Three weeks later, Hermione was leaving the office late, busy digging into her purse she didn't realise that Draco was waiting for her leaning on her car. 

"Hermione?" he called out softly causing her to startle, "Can I talk to you?" Hermione could feel her heart begin to hurt, and the tears build in her eyes. She hadn't seen or spoke to him since the day he came to the office, he had sent flowers and other gifts to the house saying he was sorry, but she hadn't had the strength to confront him. "Hermione, please just give me a chance to explain." He stepped towards her, and she noticed that he had tears in his eyes; she could feel the salty drops stinging her eyes as well. "Will you please go out to dinner with me?" Hermione wanted to say no, but once she stared into his eyes,she found her self-nodding and saying yes.

"I want to take you somewhere special, but it's a bit cold where we're going, so dress warmly." Draco instructed when they arrived at her house. A few minutes later Hermione came downstairs in a white turtleneck sweater, and a pair of jean pants. She pulled on her boots and was ready. "Wow, you look great. But you still might get cold, here." He handed her his expensive Italian cloak.

"I don't need it." She stated icily as she pulled her coat out of the closet.

"I wanted to take you to the Manor, to meet my grandmother; she's dying to meet you. I asked Ginny, and she said that you didn't have anything planned until next weekend when you have your wizarding/muggle camp and she packed you a bag to come to the Manor with me for the week, if you want." he smiled lovingly at her.

Hermione turned to look at him, "No way, why should I?" She began to leave, but Draco pulled her to him and wouldn't let her go.

"Hermione, please don't go," his voice cracked, "I didn't mean what I said, I was frustrated that you wouldn't let me explain about Cho."

"Draco please don't," she squirmed "I don't want to know" she buried her face in her hands and began to cry, "I don't want you to break what's left of my heart." Draco slowly let her go, as it sunk in just how much he had hurt her, she sat down. "Draco. I've been with you for five months, you were with her for two years, you can't expect me to be able to compete with the _pureblooded_ love of your life."

Draco sat beside her, "Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you when I said what I did, but it's true, you are the first muggle born woman I've dated... that anyone in my family has ever dated. My friends just make me feel insecure about being with you, but that's something that I need to deal with. I thought that my family would have a problem with me dating you, but most of them are dead, and are only alive in portraits, portraits that can be hidden down in the basement. When my grandmother found out we were together, and that I mucked everything up, my grandmother, the only family member I have that was actually nice to me, the one family member I actually like, yelled at me for letting you go. Your being with me is worth the jokes from my stupid prejudiced friends. Besides, you're better at witchcraft than all of them combined. And as for Cho." Hermione began to cry harder, Draco lifted her face so her eyes looked into his. "Yes, we dated for three years, and I thought I loved her, and yes seeing her again made me wonder if she and I could make it work again," Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she got up and had just reached the door, Draco continued, "it's because I was insecure, I had never felt this strong about anyone before you, I wanted to make sure it was real. And as for the kiss, I know now, you mean the world to me. You are my everything. Please tell me I haven't lost you. Hermione, promise you'll be mine." He pulled out a promise ring; it was platinum, with seven small diamonds and completely gorgeous. "And she wasn't the love of my life... I don't know if what this is," he motioned between them, "If it's love or not, but I know it's a lot stronger than anything I ever felt for Cho or Pansy for that matter. Please Hermione, give me another chance."

Hermione looked up, holding the tears back, "You think that just cause you are who you are you can say the perfect words," she turned around, "buy a beautiful ring," before she could finish Draco swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, "That I'll forget about being mad." She didn't know what to do; she couldn't deny the way her heart felt. She looked deep into his eyes, "Draco, as long as I'm in your heart, you'll never loose me, and you'll always be in mine."

Draco smiled, "Now, this is a promise ring, a promise that I won't hurt you ever again, and a promise that you are mine, and I am yours." He explained as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly.

"Will you come with me to meet my grandmother?" he asked, a hopeful tone in his voice, "She's the only one of my relatives that I ever liked, she wasn't too keen on the way my grandfather and father were led astray by Voldermort." Hermione shivered slightly at the mention of the dead dark lord, "She'll love you Hermione, please say you'll come?"

Hermione smiled then nodded, "I would love to meet your grandmum."

Draco's grin grew as he wrapped her up in a hug, apparating them to the entrance of a grand and opulent looking manor.

Hermione began fidgeting, nervously, worrying as to weather or not Draco's grandmother would like her, her anxiety was halted, when Draco's grandmother took her into her arms in a big bear hug,

"You're everything I've ever wanted for Draco." she whispered into her ear. "I've never cared for all the blood rubbish, you're caring, intelligent and beautiful, what more could a grandmother wish for her grandbaby?" Hermione almost cried. "I knew when he flooed me and told me about you he was serious about the two of you. Take care of him, he's my baby."

Hermione shed a tear, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me, what he means to me." Draco's grandma led her away from Draco who went to put their bags away and sat her down on the couch, "I've never met anyone like him before, and I really think that he is too good for me, I keep on expecting to wake up and find all this to be a dream, he treats me with so much love and respect, and you raised him well."

His grandmother chuckled, "Thank you my child, I've never seen him this happy, and believe me, I've known him a long time." She joked.

Hermione smiled, "I have to tell you, I was so nervous about meeting you. I mean we never got along in the past because of all the prejudices he was raised to believe, I was afraid that you wouldn't like me because of my blood. He told me all about you and how close to you he is, I was so afraid that I would let you down, or that you wouldn't like me."

"Even back in your Hogwarts days when he would complain about you besting him, I knew he fancied you on some level… there was always the slightest bit of admiration in his voice when he would rant about you." His grandmother smiled again when Hermione blushed, "I'm a good judge of character, and I knew the moment that you walked through the door that you were something special." Draco entered the room and Hermione's eyes lit up. "We'll talk later." She smiled and patted Hermione's knee. "My baby." She opened her arms to Draco who gave her a huge hug. "Draco, Hermione, is a wonderful girl, don't you dare let her go." she whispered into his ear.

"I don't plan to." he winked at Hermione.

"Well, I have a meeting with some friends of mine at the tea house down the street, Draco why don't you show Hermione around the house, I'm sure she'll find the east wing of particular interest." Grand Dame Malfoy stood up and headed to the fire place, "I'll see you darlings for dinner."

"Thanks Gradmum, have fun with the girls."

"Yes thank you Dame Malfoy," Hermione curtsied with respect causing the elder Malfoy to laugh.

"Oh child, please call me Azdaja." She smiled, "Dame Malfoy makes me feel so old," she glared playfully at Draco when he disguised his laugh as a cough. "Au revoir my darlings!" and with that she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"You were named after your grandmother?" Hermione tried to control the twitch of her lips, as Draco looked at her in shock,

"How did you know?"

"Azdaja means Dragon in Yugoslavian doesn't it?" she giggled, "The all mighty Draco Malfoy was named after his grandmother!" she laughed even harder when Draco gaped like a fish. "Mister 'my name means Dragon, fear me!' Was named after his grandmum!" She laughed hysterically as she grabbed a nearby chair for support, "Imagine if I had known that back in our Hogwarts days, I never would have let you live it down!"

Draco loved hearing the sound of her laugh, so the fact that she was making fun of him hardly bothered him… so he had been named after his grandmother, he was proud to be named after such an amazing person… he just hoped no one else was as well versed in obscure languages as Hermione.

He pretended to pout like a petulant child as she calmed down, "Well if you're quite done making fun of me," he kissed her nose, "perhaps you'd like a tour of the house."

Hermione had stopped laughing but her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes a glow with mirth, "I'd like that Draco." She giggled as he linked their hands and lead her down the hall, "Why did your grandmum think that I would enjoy the east wing?"

Draco smiled back at her, "Cause the east wing, my dear, is where the library is."

Hermione's eyes grew large, reminding Draco of a child at Christmas. Hermione had heard about the extensiveness of the Malfoy library, word has it that not even the library at Hogwarts could compare to the vast array of literature the Malfoy family owned.

Draco chuckled at her childlike expression, as he threw open the doors to the library, "Pick one." He smiled as she wandered in, a look of awe and reverence on her beautiful face.

"I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens." She whispered in awe.

Draco came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Well it's a good thing they're all for you then isn't it?"

Hermione turned in his arms to face him, "Really?"

"The library was a part of my inheritance, and since I don't posses the same, albeit at times disturbing passion for books as you do, they're yours… providing you let me borrow them from time to time." He smiled as her face lit up.

"Oh Draco!" she jumped into his arms, her legs securing themselves around his waist, "It's the best present ever! Thank you!"

* * *

Three hours later after Draco dragged her from the library, Hermione was in the bathroom getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. "One sec!" She sprits a hint of her Angel perfume and was ready. "Come in!" He opened the door; there stood Draco in a navy blue Armani suit. 

Her beauty stunned Draco. Her usual wild hair was pulled back into a high sleek and sophisticated ponytail. She had on a midnight blue strapless dress that had an a-symmetrical cut bottom. It swished gently around her knees. She had done a light and simple sparkle effect to her eyes, and he inhaled her sweet scent, she was intoxicating. "Here." He placed a small white rose corsage on her hand. She blushed, as she placed a matching buttoner in his lapel.

She smiled shyly as she looked up at him, "It's like a dream, almost like a Yule Ball."

Draco nodded, "Except," he drew her to him "this dream, won't ever end." She smiled as he kissed her passionately. Then again, with more intensity, he lifted her up and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the deeper their kiss became; she could feel him become excited. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Master Draco, your grandmum wanted me to tell you she isn't getting any younger." Kiddy one of the house elves stated through the door.

Draco snickered as Hermione blushed, "We'll be right there." He smiled sheepishly at Hermione, who just grabbed his tie and pulled him to her for another earth shattering kiss.

They went downstairs to where Draco's grandmother was waiting, and headed off to dinner. A couple of hours later, the restaurant the trio was at, opened up a dance floor, "May I have this dance?" Draco extended his hand to Hermione.

She nodded, as he led her out to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist as the two rocked gently to the music. The song they were dancing to soonended as a new one began, "To all the lovely couples out there tonight, this is for you."

Several couples were on the dance floor, but to Hermione and Draco they were all that existed as they danced to Coco Lee's _A Love Before Time_.

* * *

Yay! Finally another chapter... sorry it took so long, I've been having issues with the uploading of new chapters... is anyone else having problems?  
Once again, I don't own any of the songs or characters... except I suppose for Ryan and Grand Dame Malfoy... who's name really does mean dragon in Yugoslavian... It's pronounced As-dah-sha... I found it on a website that gives you the word Dragon in a whole bunch of different languages. www(.)draconian(.)com  
If you guys see any mistakes, please let me know! Any critism's are welcome too... after all if WannaBArtist hadn't said anything about the last chapter, the fight scene never would have played out :) 

**Thank You's:  
Aria DeLoncray:** I suppose you found the quote from Ever After that I snuck in! Thanks for the continued support!  
**Siriusly Draco's:** Thank you so much for the kind review, it always gives me such a boost of confidence when writers that I admire so much give me feedback on my works. Thanks again!  
**WannaBArtist:** Don't ever hesitate to tell me if you think I was off kilter on a chapter, I may not always agree with you, but the input does help... after all I think the revision of chapter five came out better than the original! Thanks for the constructive critisism!  
**Shortye:** Ah... our good old ferrety Draco back in action... it's a good thing he figured out that he lost a good thing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**Adri:** Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long to update!  
**Viktor Krum's Lazyllama101:** Men can be quite the idiots when it comes to dealing with women can't they? Always saying the most innappropriate things... thanks for the review!  
**Atlanta:** Thanks for the reivew! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Jahre:** Glad to see you're enjoying the story so far, thanks for the review!  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** I'm glad you liked the revision of chapter five! Hope you like this chapter too!  
**PrincessEmerelda:** Awww... I love you too! Thanks for the kind words and hope you like this chapter too!

To all my readers, I just have to recommend a fic to you by **Siriusly Draco's**... it's entitled _The Abduction of Draco Malfoy _it is seriously one of the best fics I've ever read. It's a Draco/Hermione fic that's managing to stay incredibly in cannon... it's snarky, sexy, and brilliant... it's in my favorites so go check it out!

One Love,  
NelStar

June 21, 2006


	7. Wonderful Tonight

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Seven: Wonderful Tonight  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her auburn hair_

"Hermione hurry up, we're going to be late!" Draco checked his watch for the umpteenth time. His hospitals annual charity ball was tonight, and Draco was being honored with a humanitarian award. After the war, Draco had devoted his time and a lot of money to rebuilding the community, starting with building a new hospital in memory of his late mother. The Narcissa Black Teaching Hospital had been created and was now just a prestigious as St. Mungos. Draco had studied his cute little arse off and had become one of the wizarding world's leading healers; saving countless lives of people who had been damaged from the war, helped put the Malfoy name back in society's good graces.

"I'll be right there!" she called out as she put on her trusty earrings.

Draco was grumbling to himself about how women took forever getting ready when Hermione emerged from her bedroom. She coughed to get his attention, Draco turned around, "Finally-" his breath got caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare.

She was wearing a white strapless gown of silk, with the most delicate embroidery in whisper pink adorning the top and bottom hems of the dress. The pink on her dress matched her pink jade earrings and the bracelet the girls had given her last Christmas.

Her hair had been swept up into a bun, as per usual she had a pair of stubborn tendrils tickling the bare skin of her shoulders. Her skin seemed to shimmer and exude a softness that Draco so wanted to desperately to touch. Her lips had been tinted with a sheer wine colored gloss, and formed the cutest pout he had ever seen. Her eyes, were bright and her ridiculously long lashes seemed even longer, as her shimmering eye shadow only added to her appeal.

She smiled and twirled around, when he still stared, and hadn't said anything, she became nervous, she began fidgeting with her dress, "Do I look alright?"

Draco walked over and kissed her passionately, "You look wonderful tonight." She smiled brightly, as the palest pink blush spread from her nose to her cheeks. "However, it's missing something." He pretended to inspect her, "Aha!" he snapped his fingers, "This is what's missing." He handed her a box, she looked at him, a cute look of confusion and joy on her face.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She opened the box and gasped. Resting there on a platinum chain was a pink jade pendant of a rose, she stared at him, "It's beautiful." She whispered as she turned around so he could put it on. He clasped it shut and kissed her bare neck, taking in the exotic perfume she had chosen.

"Happy Anniversary Hermione." He whispered nibbling on her earlobe.

She looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes, "Anniversary of what?" she asked, knowing that they had just celebrated six month a few weeks ago.

"Anniversary of the moment I realized that I wanted to be more that just your friend." His smile grew bigger as did hers, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

She placed a hand on the rose, "I love it." She kissed him tenderly.

"I knew you would," he smiled as he extended his arm to her and led her to the car.

_And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

The couple entered the ballroom of The Twilight Towers, one of the most exclusive hotels in Wizarding London, "And the man we are here to honor, Dr. Draco Malfoy." The entire room turned to face the couple, and Draco was certain that no one was looking at him, but rather at the radiant jewel beside him. The two walked in, and Draco could see his nurses whispering to themselves about Hermione, they all smiled, giving him the thumbs up sign of approval.

"Hermione, these are my medi-witches, Ruby Watson, Emma Radcliff, and Danielle Grint." Draco introduced her to a group of women in their mid to late 40's.

"Draco, she's absolutely adorable!" Ruby cooed as she hugged Hermione eagerly.

"Yes, you're absolutely stunning." Emma hugged her next.

"You two look beautiful together." Danielle, the eldest looking one hugged her gently, "Don't let this one go Draco." She nudged him in the ribs playfully as he simply blushed red.

Hermione smiled graciously, "I'm not going anywhere." The three women 'awed' as the couple tenderly kissed.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me_

Draco led Hermione around the room introducing her to more of his colleagues and mentors, all of whom had the same thing to say as his nurses, that the two made a beautiful couple and that Draco would be an idiot to let her go. Hermione's cheeks had been stained a charming shade of pink, after their rounds of greeting people were done he lead her to their table. _They all seem to love Hermione, and think that we make a cute couple together. _He watched as Hermione smiled softly at the waiter who had handed her a glass of champagne. _I'd have to agree with them, I'm so lucky she's in my life and that she chose me. I can't believe all this time, the woman I love was right beside me and I never knew it. _Just then the words he just though registered with his brain, _wait a minute Draco, back it up, love? When did that word get in the mix? Sure I love hanging out with Hermione, and I love sleeping with her, but I don't love her. I love Pansy! Pans and I are meant to be… right? Trelawny was a bit crazy, but her visions of the past were correct right? Pansy and I are the heirs of Slytherin, destined to be together… right?It's why we were betrothed in the first place!Then what are you doing wasting your time with Hermione? _The other half of his mind argued. _I don't know, cause I love the way she makes me feel, there's that damn l-word again! _He was pulled out any further inner dialogue when Hermione reached out, "Are you ok?" she put a delicate hand on his.

He looked into her bright green eyes, immediately forgetting all rational thought, "Yea," he nodded, "I feel wonderful tonight."

_And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
_

"Good," she smiled brightly, her happiness causing her eyes to sparkle brightly, "Cause tonight is your night, It's all about you." She kissed him softly.

Draco returned the kiss, bringing her a little closer in the process. She giggled when the separated, the sound of her laughter soothing his soul. He looked deep into her eyes, seeing all her emotions there, like a book waiting to be read.

Lying there plain for him to see were, trust, admiration, infatuation, lust, desire and something else, something else was hidden in the depths of her eyes, like a secret treasure lost in the bronzed sands of the Sahara, he tried to look deeper but couldn't as her eyes drifted shut as their lips touched for another earth shattering kiss.

_I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes_

The couple broke apart as an elderly man approached them, "Draco, who is this enchanting young woman?" the grandfatherly man kissed Hermione's hand as she blushed a soft shade of pink.

"Dr. Rowling, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is my boss the head of the hospital. Dr. Joseph Rowling." Draco introduced the two. "He and his wife are practically my surrogate parents, they've been there for me since I was started studying to be a healer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Rowling." Hermione smiled.

"The pleasures all mine, and please call me Joe." He smiled as an elegant woman in her 50's approached,

"Joseph, are you flirting with Draco's lovely date?" she swatted him playfully.

"Of course not dear, I only have eyes for you." He cooed as she jokingly rolled her eyes. "Honey, this is Ms. Hermione Granger, Ms. Granger, this is my wife of 35 years Anabell Rowling."

Hermione shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rowling, and please call me Hermione."

"And please, call me Anne, Mrs. Rowling makes me feel old." She smiled warmly.

Just then a slow melody drifted through the air, Joe turned to Hermione, "Would you like to dance?" he then looked at Draco, "That is if you don't mind me sweeping her off her feet?"

Draco chuckled, "Not if she doesn't mind." Hermione shook her head and took Joe's hand, Draco watched as Joe lead Hermione to the dance floor, "Would you care to dance?" he offered his hand to Anne. Who smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

"Draco, she's a lovely girl," Anne stated as she saw Hermione's face light up at a joke her husband told, "I hope you hold on to this one, she's much more suited for you then the other girl you brought last year." Draco looked at her slightly stunned, "I mean don't get me wrong, she was sweet, but Hermione she just fits with you."

"You really think so?" Draco asked as he twirled Anne so that he was facing Hermione and Joe. Something pulled at his heart as she giggled with delight as Joe spun her. He couldn't help but think back to Neville and Daphne's wedding when he had danced with Hermione, the way she gracefully swept across the dance floor, the way her body fit in perfect harmony with his, the way the gentle scent of her made him dizzy, the way just her look elicited all these emotions from him.

Anne followed his line of sight and nodded, "Oh yea, there's something special about her, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you're looking at her right now. Tell her how you feel Draco, a woman won't wait forever." She kissed his cheek and sent him over to Hermione who had just finished dancing with Joe.

Another song started up, as Draco bowed, "May I have this dance?" Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Hold on to this one Draco, she's one of a kind." Joe winked as he went to dance with his wife.

"Don't I know it." Draco whispered as he pulled Hermione into his embrace. She sighed dreamily as she rested her head on his shoulder. Draco trailed butterfly kisses down her exposed neck sending shivers throughout her body.

A few songs later, Draco watched as one of his colleagues danced with Hermione. He was the envy of every man in the room, for having a woman like her in his life.

"She really is quite remarkable." Joe commented handing Draco a glass offire whiskeyon the rocks, Draco took the drink and nodded, "She loves you, you know."

Draco coughed, chocking a bit on the bitter beverage, "What! We've only been dating a little over seven months."

Joe chuckled, "Draco my boy, I've walked three daughters down the aisle, and not one of their faces lights up like hers at the mention, thought, sight or touch of you."

"Really?" He looked to the dance floor and saw Hermione who caught his glance, and smiled, Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, Anne was right I can see it in your eyes as well, you love her too." Draco turned to stare at him, a blank expression on his face. "Tell her how you feel Draco, a love like that should not be denied." He smiled as Hermione started heading their way, "Ah Hermione darling, would you grace this old man with another dance?"

Hermione giggled, "Of course Joe!" she leaned in and kissed Draco softly, "But after that, these arms, belong to Draco." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear before letting Joe lead her to the dance floor.

"He really is quite taken with you." Joe commented as a slow melody began. He smiled as he face flushed and amber eyes sparkled,

"I'm taken with him myself."

"I can see that you are," he smiled as he watched her loving gaze travel to Draco, who caught her eye and headed over.

"May I cut in?"

Joe glared playfully then smiled, "She's all yours, take care of her, she's special."

"Oh stop it!" Hermione blushed brightly at the flattery she was receiving. Draco just smiled at the cute blush that had spread across her cheeks. He took her into his arms and proceeded to sweep her across the dance floor.

Draco couldn't help but wonder about everything all of his friends, colleagues, his grandmumand now his "parents" were telling him, about how 'perfect' he and Hermione were together. As they danced, he held her tightly yet tenderly in his embrace, as he began to really think about what he felt for the brunette in his arms.

_And the wonder of it all  
Is that I just don't realize  
How much I love you_

The song ended and Draco was no closer to a resolution of feelings, so he did what any normal person does when faced with great stress and emotions, he drank, a little more than he should have. He managed to hold it together enough to accept his award and even give an entertaining yet memorable and witty thank you speech.

Yet all the thinking and feeling of the night mixed with alcohol took its toll on the Prince of Slytherin. It was nearly 2 am when they finally left the function; Hermione had her arm around his waist, almost helping him to the car. "Here," he handed her the keys, "I'm in no position to drive."

Hermione nodded, "I figured," she helped him in, wondering what could have caused him to have drank so much.

_It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys_

Twenty minutes later they were at Hermione's apartment, she help him up to her room and laid him in bed. She stripped him down to his boxers and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms he had left and tucked him in.

She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As she turns out the light

She started getting undressed herself, slipping out of her dress and hanging it back up, she put on the matching pajama top to Draco's bottom and climbed into bed next to him. Instinctively he rolled into her arms, resting his head on her chest. With the flick of her wrist and a simple "Nox." the lights went out. She kissed Draco's forehead causing him to look up at her,

"Thanks luv, you were wonderful tonight." He caressed her cheek as she blushed, "Absolutely wonderful tonight." he kissed her softly before succumbing to his fatigue.

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

* * *

Alright I don't own the song or the characters... Hope you guys got a laugh out of Draco's 'parents' names and the names of his nurses... I'll explain the Trelawny predictions in further chapters... 

I decided to post this chapter early since it was done and I got such wonderful feedback from the last chapter! Nine reviews! Thanks a bunch guys!

As always, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

**Thank You's:  
Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Thank you so much! I was worried that their make-up was a bit rushed... hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**WannaBArtist:** Well your review of the original chapter five is what brought about the change, so thank you for you input!  
**Aria DeLoncray:** I always thought you could take the script from Ever After and change it to suit Draco and Hermione... with Dumbledore as Da Vinci...  
**KrazieChikadee:** I have officially decided that I love you for loving my story:) Thanks for reviewing!  
**Viktor Krums Lazyllama101:** Your pen name never fails to crack me up... Thanks for the review!  
**Alexandra90:** You really are too kind :) I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far.  
**Blondiexoxo:** Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment on the lemon... I'm always worried how they'll turn out... and there'll be more further on down the line.  
**Atlanta:** Thanks for the continued support!  
**Death to all who defy me:** Thank you so much for your review, I adore you and all those who enjoy my story as well!

I hope you all had a chance to check out Siriusly Draco's fic _The Abduction of Draco Malfoy_!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

June 22, 2006


	8. Breakdown

**M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods  
**Chapter Eight: Breakdown  
_Lyrics/Thoughts

* * *

_

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes, the sun blazing in causing him to pull the covers over his head and reach out to hold his little bookworm. He sat up with a start when he realized she wasn't there. Then it all sunk in, the realization of what he had done the day before. He fell back into the bed and wondered if he had done the right thing…

_

* * *

_

_  
**Flashback**_

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice sounded strained.

"Draco, what's wrong?" instantly feeling uneasy at the sound of his voice.

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this but, this isn't working out anymore. I care for you a lot but, I just don't, I just don't-" he struggled to make the words come out.

_You called yesterday to basically say  
That you care for me but that you're just not in love_

"You don't love me." She finished the sentence that he couldn't bring himself to say.

He sighed in frustration, "It's just that- I don't know Hermione, I mean I know that Pansy picked Harry over me, and I know she hasn't been mine for a while and that you and I have been together for a while, but I can't let her go."

_Immediately I pretended to be feeling similarly  
And led you to believe I was ok  
To just walk away from the one thing  
That's unyielding and sacred to me_

The words hit her like an Avada Kedavra, but she didn't let it show, "That's a relief," she sighed, "I care for you too, but I don't think I'm over Viktor." She lied, "I just want you to be happy." It took all the strength she possessed to blink back her tears as she thankedMerlin that Draco wasn't there to see her cry.

"So you're ok?" he questioned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled again, "Draco, we started out as friends, well not really but you get the point," she babbled,"I would like us to continue to be friends."

"Oh, of course," He had expected a different reaction from her, "I guess I'll see you around then."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and smiled, "Bye." he hung up, as she just stared at the phone, wondering if she was having a nightmare. In all her 26 years, she never felt more alone than she did at that very moment.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Draco rolled over and looked at the spot in his bed where his bookworm would be sleeping if he could figure out how he really felt, who he really loved. He couldn't deny that there were some seriously strong feelings in his heart for Hermione, but he also didn't know if he was ready to let go of his Slytherin Princess, whom he had been betrotherd to since before he was born. 

When they were in school the thought of marrying Pansy was laughable, but after the war she blossomed into quite a charming young woman. They had both originally been relieved that their betrothal had been called off since their parents were dead, but after a while they realized that they had feelings for one another that ran deeper than friendship. And thus a tentative romance started, and lasted until Pansy realized that she loved Draco more like a brother rather than a lover. She had ended things, much to Draco's protest and had begun dating Potter. At first Draco had thought it was just a phase, but after the couple had remained together for a year, he began to wonder where his heart truely belonged.

Was he really in love with Pansy? Or did he love her because he was brought up to? Did he love Hermione or was je just trying to get his mind off of Pansy... did he think he loved Pansy because he was afraid of loving Hermione? All this thinking about love and destiny was beginning to give Draco a headache.

Realizing that sleep wasn't going to come to him he got up and decided he needed to talk to a friend to help him sort out his troubles.

* * *

"Hey Draco, how's it going?" Blaise asked as the ebony haired man sat at the counter. 

"I broke up with Hermione." he whispered.

**_"WHAT!"_** Blaise's head whipped around to face his best friend.

Draco looked up, "I broke up with Hermione."

"Why?" Blaise sat next to him.

"I don't know, I think I'm still in love with Pansy."

Blaise glared at him, "How? Why? I thought you were over her, you and Hermione were doing so well."

"I know that, things with Hermione were going well, but it's just that, I... I don't know." He sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair before resting his head in his hands on the counter.

"Did you just break up with Hermione cause you claim to be in love with Pansy?" Blaise didn't wait for a reply, "Or do you claim to still be in love with Pansy because you're afraid to fall in love with Hermione?"

Draco looked up at Blaise, "Who knows... Either way it doesn't matter, when I told her it was over she said that she was relieved and that she wasn't over Viktor."

Blaise just stared at him, "And you don't think that she could have been lying? Telling you what you wanted to hear? Trying to protect her pride by saying she was ok with it?"

Draco shook his head, "No, she's never had a reason to lie to me before, why would she start now?"

The Italian shrugged, "As long as you think you're following your heart..." he went to go answer the ringing phone. "Hey Ginny... yea I know, he's here now... alright I'll let him know, ok hon, I love you and I'll see you later." He hung up and walked back over to Draco, "That was Ginny, she says you're an idiot for breaking up with Hermione, even if Hermione says she's fine with it."

Draco sighed in defeat, "I'm never going to win with these girls, Pansy and I broke up and I got yelled at even if I wasn't the one to end it, and now me and Hermione break up... at least I'll deserve the yelling this time."

* * *

Hermione sniffled as she picked up the phone and dialed, "Hey Hermione-Mione!" a cheerful baritone answered the phone. Hermione could only sniffle before breaking down again. "Hermione what's wrong?" Concern evident in his voice. 

"Dra-Dra-co." she sobbed.

"Hold on Hermione, I'll be right there." Jason hung up and headed over to his best friends house.

Fifteen Minutes later he walked in her door, not evening bothering to knock. He found her on the couch, balling her eyes out. "Hermione what happened." he took her into his arms, rocking herback and forth.

"Draco broke up with me."

"What?"

Hermione looked up at him with a sadness he had never seen before in her eyes, "Jason, I was in love with him. How could I have not known he didn't feel the same way?" she crumpled into his embrace once more. Missing the look of shock on Jason's face.

For Hermione to admit that she was in love with Draco was a big deal. She felt that people used love to loosely. She always said that if and when she fell in love, she was going to make sure it was completely and forever.

"Did you tell him how you felt?" He felt her shake her head against his chest.

"No, I want him to be with me cause he loves me, not because he's afraid to hurt me."

Jason continued to hold her as she cried, his eyes watered as he knew there was nothing he could do to soothe her broken heart, and shattered dreams.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione was once again faced with her former love at an anniversary party for Ginny and Blaise. As soon as Hermione walked in the house the atmosphere changed, _They all know_ she thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow, then cracked a grin, "What are you all **_that_** happy to see me?" she joked. 

"Hermione, I'm so sorry are you ok?" Ginny came up to her.

"What are you talking about? Me and Draco? It was a mutual thing, we're still friends."

_Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it  
And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you_

"Right?" she nudged theblond haired man in question playfully.

He let out a forced smile, "Right."

_But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind  
Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside_

"Alright Hermione, cut the crap." Millicent pulled her aside, "How do you really feel?" she stared intently at the brunette.

"Mill, I'm fine really, it was time for the two of us to move on. What we had was fun but we knew it couldn't last forever."

Millie studied her as if trying to read her true feelings, "Alright, I'm just glad you're not hurting, I would hate to have to go kick the Prince of Slytherin's ass." She smiled as Hermione laughed, heading back to the rest of the party.

_Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly  
Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering _

_

* * *

_

Later that night she returned home alone and thought back to when Draco would come home with her. When they were dating, they were inseparable, they never spent the night alone, the fact that they had been orphaned during the war brought them together, neither of them liked being alone. Either she went with him or he came to her, don't even get her started on the mind blowing sex. She thought that they would be together forever, but once again the relationship gods felt the need to smite her. She curled into a little ball and cried.

_So I wear my disguise 'til I go home at night  
And I turn down the lights and then I break down and cry _

_

* * *

_

The next day she saw Draco at the park, where they would share romantic walks underneath the stars. She couldn't help but flashback to their first "official date" Draco and her had come to the point where she had wished upon a shooting star for this to last forever. But like many times in the past, her hopes and dreams were squashed, you would think that by now she would realize that maybe she wasn't meant to have a happily ever after. She smiled cheerfully at him as he smiled back and walked on, never looking back to see the tears fall from proud whiskey gold eyes.

_So what do you do when somebody you're so devoted to  
Suddenly just stops loving you and it seems they haven't got a clue  
Of the pain that rejection is putting you through _

It took everything he had to walk away from her false smile. He could see the pain in the depths of her golden eyes. But he didn't know how he felt about her, and until he did it was unfair to string her along.

_

* * *

_

Later that week Hermione was over at Ginny's house helping her cook Blaise's favorite dish. "Thanks a lot Hermione for helping me; I know I couldn't have done this without you."

The brunette smiled at her best friend, "It's no problem."

Once they placed the dish in the oven, Ginny led her to the kitchen table for coffee, "Come on Hermione, tell me the truth how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Ginny, I really am, I just wish that you would all believe me and stop asking me about it."

"You can't lie to me Hermione, I can see it in your eyes, you're hurting inside."

Hermione sighed and looked away, "So what if I am, what can I do? I can either yell and make a big scene every time I see him, I could try to hold on to something that no longer exists, or I can be gracious and let him go." She turned to Ginny with tears in her eyes, "Ginny I love him so much, I'd rather have him as a friend than not have him in my life at all." She quickly regained her composure, "Ginny don't tell anyone how I feel alright? I don't want their sympathy, or yours."

_Do you cling to your pride and sing "I will survive"  
Do you lash out and say "how dare you leave this way"  
Do you hold on in vain as they as they just slip away _

Ginny nodded, knowing very well how theproud lioness of Gryffindorworked out her emotions.

"Ginny honey I'm home!" Blaise's voice rang through the house, "And a lost ferret followed me home!"

"Shut up Blaise." An all too familiar voice playfully bit back.

Ginny turned back to Hermione who had turned a few shades whiter than usual.

She quickly got up and grabbed her purse, "Take the dish out in 15 minutes, I'm heading out the back."

"Hermione wait." She grabbed for her hand, the heartache that radiated from Hermione's eyes was enough for Ginny to let her go. Hermione mouthed a silent thank you as she left through the kitchen door just as the guys were entering.

"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" Draco greeted her with a hug.

Blaise kissed his wife softly, "Wow something smells great!" He sniffed the air, "Who'd you order from?" Blaise questioned cautiously.

Ginny slapped him playfully, "I'll have you know that I cooked." She put her hands on her hips, "Hermione helped me..." she replied quietly as she noticed Draco's expression falter.

"Where is she? Don't tell me she didn't stay?" Blaise asked.

"She-uh, had something to take care of, so she left about ten minutes ago, you guys just missed her." Ginny lied, good enough for Blaise, but Draco took a whiff of the air, Hermione's scent still lingered. That sweet scent of rain and roses.

"How is the Gryffindor Know It All doing these days?" Blaise asked then winced, "Oh, sorry Draco."

He shook his head, "No, I'd like to know how she's doing, she seems to be fine though."

Ginny nodded, "Yea, she's doing well, she really glad that you guys are still friends."

Draco clapped his hands together, "Well I should get going, I have an early day tomorrow, I'll leave you two love birds alone." He waved goodbye and headed home. On his way he couldn't help but think of Hermione and wonder if he had made the right decision.

* * *

_Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it  
And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you_

When Hermione got home she flung open the door and as soon as she stepped into her apartment she shut the door and sank to the floor. She held herself as she cried. _What went wrong?_ She pulled her knees up to her chest and let the tears flow.

_But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind  
Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside  
Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly_

Her phone rang, against her better judgment she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Hermione, I was just wondering how you were doing?" the bubbly voice of the woman who owned Draco's heart questioned.

"I'm fine Pansy, thanks for asking though."

"You sure? Cause you know if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I know you are, Pansy, I know you are."

"Alright, well me and Harry are going to go to the movies, do you want to come with?"

"No, I have some work to do. Maybe another time?" Hermione was surprised her voice sounded a lot more chipper than she felt.

"Alright, just don't work to hard!"

"I won't, bye Pansy, say Hi to Harry for me."

"Will do, bye."

Hermione hung up and pulled herself off of the floor only to find a picture of her and Draco on their six month anniversary dinner.

**Flashback**

"What!" Hermione angrily answered the phone. She was having a bad day at work and couldn't wait to go home, crawl into bed and cry away her frustrations.

"Bookworm, did I catch you at a bad time?" Draco's voice calmed her soul.

"Draco!" she smiled brightly, "You know I always have time for you."

"Can you get off work early today?"

"I wish I could hon, but I have a major deadline." She pouted, just then her boss walked in, "Hold on luv."

Draco smiled on the other line as Hermione's boss, (as they had planned) told her she could leave early.

"Draco, you're never believe it, my boss just came in and told me I could leave now!"

Draco laughed at her happiness, "Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up.

That night had been beyond Hermione's most passionate dreams. Never in her life could she have ever imagined having someone like Draco in her life. He had taken out all the stops taking her to the most expensive restaurant in town, a horse drawn carriage ride through the park, dropping them off at The Point, where a blanket, a bottle of champagne and a telescope were set up. It was the night they had first made love, sure they had had sex before, but this was different. Being under the stars, made the evening perfect, it was then she realized that she was in love with him.

**End Flashback**

She placed the picture back on the table and broke down again.

_Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering  
So I wear my disguise 'til I go home at night  
And I turn down the lights and then I break down and cry_

Her phone rang again, this time she didn't answer it instead she grabbed her coat and headed to The Point. Upon reaching her destination she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, tearing up as she remembered when Draco's arms would do the same.

_There's nothing holding me here anymore. The girls are all married, except Pansy who's with Harry, and me, well I don't have anyone to stay for..._She fingered the acceptance letter in her pocket, a letter that would change her life.

**Flashback**

Draco handed Hermione a quill, "Come on luv, it can't hurt to apply. You're an amazing chef with or without your wand. Any culinary school will be lucky to have you." he handed her an application from the pile.

"International Culinary Institute of California," Hermione read the applicaion, "That's awefully far Draco."

The blond Dragon shook his head, "Where ever you go in the world, you're simply an apparation or floo away." He kissed her temple, "Besides if you go there we can go to Disneyland! And ride those crazy muggle contraptions... what are they called again? Rollie Toasters?"

Hermione laughed, "They're called Rollercoasters luv." she looked back at the application, "I suppose California isn't that far away, but can I really abandon my job at the ministry?"

"Stop making up excuses as to why you can't persue your dreams. I know you weren't planning on working at the ministry for the rest of your life. You have too great a passion for cooking to spend your life in a stuffy office." he took her hands in his and stared into her eyes, "Besides, now that the war is over, the need for a department of Magical/Muggle relations is waining, and you know it. One of the only reasons the department is still running is because you're the head of it." he cupped her cheek, "You're always doing things for other people, it's time to do something for you." he kissed her softly, "Now fill out the application so you can become the next Coyotegang Duck."

"I love how adorable you are when you try to impress me with your knowledge of the muggle world," she smiled when Draco beamed, "But his name luv, is Wolfgang Puck."

**End Flashback**

Hermione sighed as another tear fell, _International Culinary Institute, California, here I come.

* * *

_

Please don't kill me! Yes Draco broke up with her, and yes he's a moron for doing it, but this is a Draco/Hermione fic and they will end up together in the end... whenever that may be... but if everything was kittens and butterflies then the reunion wouldn't be as satisfying... don't you think?

Well that update took a while... and I'm afraid that the next one might take even longer... I'm heading home for a month and won't have access to internet muchless a computer that's less than a decade old :( I'll try to get to my aunts house to use hers though so never fear!

The song is Breakdown by Mariah Carey featuring Bone Thugs and Harmony. I don'town anything Harry Potter! Wish I owned Draco though... the things I could do to that boy... sigh...

**Thank you's:**  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Thanks! I'm glad the names entertained you, I thought it would be funny to throw them in :)  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Glad you went to read Abduction, it's bloody brilliant isn't it? Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
**WannaBArtist:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your continued support!  
**Atlanta:** Thanks for the words of encouragement!  
**Derecho87:** Thanks for the compliment on the names, I like adding little quirks like then when I have OC's in the fic... there's another OC coming, I'm sure you'll pick up on the name when he's introduced!  
**Lovelylady90:** I'm glad you enjoyed the names! Thanks for the review!  
**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101:** Yes they are meant to be together aren't they? To bad Draco's a moron and doesn't realize it yet! But don't worry he'll come around eventually!  
**Mysticpammy:** I always love hearing from new reviewers! Thanks for taking the time to let me know you're enjoying my work!  
**Chea:** I thought I'd use the actors names just for fun, cause I couldn't think of anything else to name his nurses.

I'll try to update again before I go back home and become a beach bum! Muse willing I'll have another chapter up in a few days!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

June 26, 2006


	9. Why You Wanna Break My Heart

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mubloods**  
Chapter Nine: Why You Want to Break My Heart  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

_

* * *

_

"See you on Friday." Blaise called out as Draco turned around, confusion written on his face.

"Did we have plans for Friday?"

Blaise looked at him as if he was off his rocker, "What do you mean did we have plans for Friday?" he looked at the golden haired man with an exasperated look on his face, "It's Hermione's surprise party."

A look of even greater confusion settled on Draco's face, "Surprise party? For what? Her birthday's not for another 2 months"

Blaise slapped his forehead in disgust, "What do you mean for what!" he practically yelled, when Draco simply shrugged, Blaise softened, "You really don't know do you?" sympathy was evident in his voice.

"Know what?" Draco demanded, getting slightly irritated at being kept in the dark.

"I thought you guys were still friends? Granted you haven't been around much and neither has she..."

Draco ran a hand through his hair as Blaise rambled on, "The point Blaise, what's the point? What's the surprise party for?"

"She's applied to the International Culinary Institute and got in."

Draco smiled, "That's great, she's such a great cook. Looks like I owe her that Lazy-Boy recliner."

"Um I don't think you get it."

"Huh? Oh, I told her that if she got in to a culinary school I would buy her a recliner to rest her feet on after a long day in the kitchen."

"NO! I don't think YOU get it. Hermione got accepted to the ICI's main campus in California, it's a surprise _going away_ party."

The words hit Draco like a ton of bricks, "Going away? America?"

"Yea, she got into their advanced program, she'll be gone for 4 years for school then after that who knows where she'll get hired."

"Four years?"

"Ya, she leaves Saturday."

_Sometimes we get lost at night  
Sometimes we get lost in our lives

* * *

_

Hermione was at home packing when she came across a box of Draco's stuff that she had yet to return. She took out the green track jacket that he loved to wear so much, shocked that he had not asked for it back. She slipped it on, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent; suddenly she was bombarded with memories of the two of them together. She was pulled out of her reverie when the phone rang. She took the jacket off and placed it back in the box.

"How could you not tell me you're leaving?" A voice yelled as soon as Hermione picked up the phone.

"Draco?" she questioned, shocked that he had called.

"How could you not tell me?" his voice softened, almost pleading with her to tell him it wasn't true.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Didn't think it mattered! My best friend is leaving of course it matters!"

Hermione laughed bitterly, "You know our relationship's been strained for a while. I know we said we'd be friends, but you know as well as I do, nothing's been the same since we split and I don't think it ever will be."

_But I didn't want to loose you_

Draco sighed, "I know things haven't been the same, we just need to give it some time, things will go back to the way they used to be."

_I don't want things to go back to the way they used to be! _Her mind screamed, _I don't want to go back to being just a friend, not after meaning more to you. _"You know that won't happen."

"So instead of confronting the issue, you're running from it? Are you leaving because of me?"

"What? You think everything revolves around you! I finally get into the most prestigious culinary school in the world, and you manage to make me leaving all about you!" she fumed.

"It's a legitimate question! You haven't hung out with us nearly as much as you did when we were together!"

"It's because I've been preparing and applying to ICI! Is it really that hard for you to accept that the world doesn't revolve around you?"

"I know it doesn't revolve around me, but you have to admit that you've been avoiding me. I know that you were at Ginny and Blaise's house the other day and bailed when you knew I came over!"

"So what if I did, I had things to do!"

"So you couldn't even say hi!" he almost yelled at her.

"I don't believe you! Instead of calling to say, 'Congratulations Hermione!' I get, 'You can't get over me so you're running away?' God could your head get any bigger than it already is? Why can't you just be happy for me!" she raised her voice, her temper flaring.

"Who said anything about you not being over me?" He asked, hearing the pain in her voice made his own heart ache.

"You know what? I don't have time for this," she mentally cursed as her voice cracked, "I have to pack, thanks so much for the support Malfoy." She hung up.

Draco looked at the phone, _She hung up on me, she's never hung up on me... Well fine, if that's the way she wants it, two can play at this game I'll show her that I'm doing fine without her in my life. _Draco thought to himself although deep down he knew it was a lie.

Hermione shakily put the cordless phone back on the receiver, she sunk to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest, she began to cry.

* * *

_Maybe it's not in the cards  
Why'd you let me down so hard  
When all I ever wanted was to love you _

Friday night came and Hermione was headed to the Bella Pietra, Ginny had called and said that the girls were all together and wanted to buy her one last Italian ice cream sundae before she left. Hermione, never one to turn down a gelato from the Blaise's restaurant, said she'd be right over.

Hermione dug her hands into her coat pockets as she thought back to the last conversation she'd had with Draco. She'd been so mean to him, but he just couldn't understand that she was doing this for her... right? Or was she running from the failed romance?

_Why you wanna break my heart_

That's when it dawned on her that she was running from him, and the memories that she couldn't escape. Sure she had always wanted to go to ICI, but she was using it as an excuse to run.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she had walked right by Bella's. If it wasn't for Ginny coming out and calling out to her, she would have kept on going.

"Hey girl! Man are you in another world or what?" she exclaimed, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Hermione stopped and faced Ginny, who just looked at her.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "Ya, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind you know?"

Ginny smiled back, "I can imagine, now come on girl! The ice cream ain't gonna stay cold forever!" she exclaimed as she pushed Hermione into the warm restaurant.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Hermione's face lit up into a huge smile, "Oh my gosh!" She looked around and saw her friends, co-workers and more importantly her family standing underneath a 'Bon Voyage Hermione' banner. She looked at the people whom she considered family, "You guys!" she fought back the tears and they enveloped her in a hug, "You didn't have too!"

"Well we couldn't have you leaving without reminding you to come home every once in a while now could we?" Ron smiled.

"Ya, besides you know us, any excuse for a party!" Pansy smiled happily, "But we wish that you weren't leaving." She added seriously.

"Yes, things won't be quite the same without you around." Harry added.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks guys, I'll miss you too, but just think, you guys can always visit me in the States, and I'll come home for the holidays."

"I know, but it won't be the same." Ginny whined playfully.

"Well I'll just have to make it up to you all by cooking everything I learned in school when I get back huh?"

At the thought of new foods Ron perked up, "Oh, I never thought of that!" he exclaimed happily, already starting to drool.

The girls laughed, as the party got going. People were dancing, talking, and having an all around good time.

Meanwhile in the street, ice-blue eyes were looking in, at the laughing brunette, debating whether or not to enter. _Why can't you be happy for me! _Her voice resonated in his mind. How could he be happy that his best friend was leaving?

He was so lost in thought that he it took him a while to notice those golden eyes he had grown to adore, staring at him through the window. Panicking, he turned and began to walk away.

_Sometimes what seems wrong seems so right  
Sometimes when we shouldn't we might  
But all I ever wanted was you_

Hermione rushed out after him, she had felt horrible after hanging up on him earlier that week. "Draco!" she called as she hurried to catch up with him, "Draco!" still he ignored her, tears began to gather in her eyes as she tried one more time, "Draco!"

At this Draco couldn't help but stop, the pain in her voice was too hard to ignore. "What is it Hermione?" he asked without evening turning around, knowing if he did, he wouldn't have the courage to leave.

She slowly approached him, stopping about two feet away, "You weren't even going to come in to say goodbye?" her voice trembling.

Draco knew that she was on the verge of crying, "Hermione I'm busy, I must go." he started to leave again, but Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

_Think of when I held you last  
Oh love, how could you forget so fast  
There's a little of you in everything I do_

"Can't you just come in for a little while? It'd mean a lot to everyone, they'd all be happy to see you." she paused as she stared at the back of his head, he still refused to turn around and face her, "It'd mean a lot to me if you stayed."

Draco looked down and grit his teeth it took everything he had to pull his hand away from hers, immediately missing the warmth her touch sent through his body. "I'm sorry Hermione, I can't." and with that he briskly walked away, jogging by the time he reached the end of the block, leaving her standing there alone with unshed tears in her eyes.  
_  
I asked you to stay and still you leave

* * *

_

Hermione waited at the airport, her flight had already been called, tears began to gather in her eyes as she looked at her friends who had come to see her off, "He didn't even come to say goodbye." She shook her head, "You know what? Fuck him, I don't need him." She wiped her tears away, completely missing the look of shock on her friends faces at her use of profanity.

_Well I may look lonely and blue  
But I've been here waiting for you _

"Yea, you don't need him Hermione." Ginny smiled supportively as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

The girls came forward and hugged her tightly, "Come home as often as you can, ok?" Millie wiped a tear away.

"Ya, don't forget to hook your floo up to all our houses." Harry added.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione smiled, "I'm going to miss you all. I have my WizMobile, so feel free to give me a ring whenever." She turned to leave, "I love you guys, I'll be back soon." And with that she boarded the plane. ICI had paid for her way, and she was seated in the first class section of the plane. She sat down and couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. _Why didn't he come? Why do I let him hurt me?_ she sat up straight, and wiped her eyes, _From now on, no more dwelling on the past, Hermione Granger, you're going to have a ball in America, after all it is the City of Angels... _

No matter how she tried to play it off, she couldn't convince herself that it didn't hurt, that he didn't show up to say goodbye

* * *

Draco came home, to his empty apartment, unconsciously hoping the Hermione would be in the kitchen preparing a wonderful feast. He walked over to his answering machine which was blinking brightly, "You have two new messages." 

"Hey Draco, it's Blaise, we're here at the airport to see Hermione off, just wondering if you were planning on coming," he paused, "She'd really like to see you again before she leaves. She's on flight 4 that leaves at 5:30, catch you later man."

Draco looked at the clock, 5:45, his heart sank, _How could I have forgotten when she was leaving? How could I not be there to say goodbye and good luck?_

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy you inconsiderate asshole!" Ginny's voice yelled at his answering machine. "You were the one person she wanted to see the most and you're too wrapped up in yourself to come to say goodbye. Did you know she cried? Yea, that's right Draco, when she realized you didn't care enough to say goodbye she cried. I have half a mind to come over there and use my bat-bogey hex on you! I really expected more from you Draco Malfoy!"

_She cried? I made Hermione cry? _Draco sat down on the floor and hung his head in hands, _You idiot, the only woman you've truly loved is gone, and you just let her go..._

_And I want an answer or two  
Why you want to break my heart?

* * *

_

Well Hermione is on her way to the City of Angels... perhaps she'll meet one of her own there ;) I don't own the characters, or the song which is from Wayne's World and sung by Tia Carrere... a fellow Hawaii girl!

As always, if you see any mistakes please let me know!

I'm heading to San Francisco this weekend with my roomates... Six hours in a car with two boys... yay... pray that they don't drive me insane which could lead to their early demise... I get back on Monday and then leave for home on Wednesday... I'll hopefully post again on Tuesday! If I don't get the chance then Happy Indenpendance Day everyone!

**Thank you's:  
Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Thanks for the review! I'm really hoping I'll have time to post the next chapter before I leave, it's almost done :)  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Culinary school is an idea that I've flirted with, I love cooking and thought it'd be something that Hermione would like to do... Draco too now that I think about it, since cooking is kinda like mixing potions...  
**Eliza:** Yes, I know bad author! But their breakup is necessary... can't have it be smoothe sailing the whole way! A little bit of drama makes the make ups all the better don't you think?  
**WannaBArtist:** Well Hermione is a strong woman, but still a woman who's heart has just been broken... but she's like a phoenix and will rise from the ashes... ok that was just cheesie... but yea, she's gonna be alright :)  
**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101:** That they do, however our little Draco's a bit thick headed, and it'll take him a bit longer to come around... but nothing like throwing another love interest for Hermione in the mix to get his arse in gear!  
**JolieRalphLauren:** Thanks for the review! I always like hearing from new people!  
**M0v1aNg3l:** Have you hacked into my computer and read the next chapter! How'd you know I had it in mind for her to meet another hottie in LA?  
**XOnethousandtearsshedxO:** Glad to see you haven't given up on the story! Thanks for the continued support! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

June 30, 2006


	10. Andrew Felton

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods  
**Chapter Ten: Andrew Felton  
_Thoughts_

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"The top five students to cater the Felton Architectural Firms Charity dinner are as follows," the entire class halted their actions and faced their professor, Madame Angelou. "Su-chefs, Ryo Takamori, Andres Remy, Kaitlin Jensen, and Mercedes Alba." Hermione's face fell, su-chefs were always second year students, and apparently she hadn't been good enough. "And finally the head chef, Hermione Granger." The class of 30 turned to face her, honey colored eyes wide with surprise. "Congratulations Hermione, you've earned it." Her professor smiled.

"Merci beaucoup Mdm. Angelou! I won't let you down!"

As soon as Hermione returned home she picked up her WizMobile and called Ginny. "Gin? Can you gather the gang? I have some news I want to share with you all."

The redhead smiled, "Of course Hermione when are you coming through?"

An instant later Hermione emerged in the Zabini living room; after greeting Gin and telling her to round of the gang to meet at Bella Pietra's, she headed to her own apartment to grab a few things.

She had just left her apartment, when bumped into a figure, instinctively arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" An all too familiar voice questioned, ocean blue met golden brown, "Hermione?"

She produced a smile as she stepped out of his embrace, missing the feel of his arms around her.

"Hey there Draco,"

"When did you get back?"

"About two minutes ago. I floo'd back for the weekend."

"Haven't seen or heard from you in a while."

"I know, I've been busy." She checked her watch, "In fact, I'm running late, I'll see you around." She started to leave, but Draco stopped her.

"Please Hermione, can I see you tonight? For dinner?" he paused as she hesitated, "The Starlight Tower at 8 o'clock?" his eyes pleaded with her to say yes.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to say no, so she slowly nodded, "Alright."

Draco's face lit up, "Great!" he kissed her hand, "I'll see you tonight."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head as he walked away with an extra bounce in his step. She continued on her walk to Bella's.

Once she got to the familiar hangout she was swamp in a series of bone crushing hugs. Hermione laughed, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes, "I missed you guys too, and I came back this weekend cause I have some awesome news!" Hermione proceeded to tell them about the position she had been offered catering the Felton firms charity ball.

"Hermione that's wonderful!" Ron exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement.

"Hermione you need to come home more often!" Harry finally exclaimed, "You've come home what three times in the past two years?"

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to come back," she stared out the window, "It hurts to come back." She whispered.

"Aw, Hermione, stop thinking about Draco, we've got you for the weekend, and we plan on having one hell of a sleepover. Just us girls to catch up on everything!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "Oh you boys can have her on Sunday!" she told her brother and Harry as they were about to complain that they wanted to see Hermione too.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks you guys, but I can't make it tonight." The four girls turned to stare at her curiously. "While I was on my way over, I ran into Draco, and he asked me out, and I couldn't find it in me to say no. And I know that you guys are going to say that I'm stupid for agreeing, but I need to do this, I need closure, I need to know that I'm over him."

The girls all looked at her supportively, "Well if that's what you think you need to do, we understand." Ginny hugged her gently.

"Thanks Gin."

"But there are some things that you should know about Draco…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"What things?"

"He's sorta back with Cho."

* * *

Hermione smoothed down her white gown, her jade bracelets jingling harmoniously on her slender wrist. She approached the reservation desk, "Excuse me, I'm meeting someone here." 

The host smiled at her, "The name Madame?" he asked with a French accent.

"His name is Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy? Right this way." He led her to the table where Draco was already sitting, looking devastatingly handsome in his charcoal Armani suit bringing out cerulean flecks in his already intoxicating eyes.

"Hermione you look amazing." He stood up kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Ah, young love" the host sighed romantically, "Madame Malfoy you and your husband are a beautiful couple."

"We're not married, we're simply friends" She replied as she blushed softly.

"Ah, my mistake. Your server tonight is Michael, he'll be with you in a moment, have a wonderful evening." He bowed winked at Hermione and left.

"So how have you been?" Draco questioned as he poured Hermione a glass of champagne.

"I've been good," Hermione replied taking a sip of her bubbly alcoholic beverage.

"So what brings you back to England after two long years?"

Hermione smiled, "I came to tell the gang that I just got the most amazing opportunity. My professor selected me to be the Head Chef for the Felton Architectural Firms annual charity ball. This honor's never gone to a second year student before." Hermione beamed, "I'm so excited, yet unbelievably nervous… what if I mess up? What if he doesn't like what I make?"

Draco smiled at her taking her hand in his, "Hermione, you're the best cook I've ever had the pleasure of encountering, I'm sure whatever you make will impress everyone at the ball."

Hermione had to fight the blush that was traveling to her cheeks, as well as the warmth that was spreading through her body from Draco's touch. She slowly pulled her hand away, "So, how have you been?" she questioned; avoiding the intense look he was giving her.

"It's been lonely without you, the group just isn't the same now that you're gone," he paused, "I'm not the same without you." At this Hermione's attention snapped back to him, "Hermione, I'm an idiot who didn't know what I had when you were with me." He took her hand once more, "Please forgive me, let me back into your life, please." His eyes began to water, as he pleaded with her for another chance.

Hermione stared at his heart broken expression and knew that she too had been miserable being away from him, but the girls had kept her informed of Draco's actions while she had been gone, who he had been dating and what he had been doing. She knew that he was back with Cho, and she didn't want to end up with a broken heart as she had two years ago. "I don't know Draco, you really hurt me, I know you don't mean to intentionally hurt me," she silenced him when he tried to speak, "But you've already unintentionally inflicted pain on me, and that, I'm not going to lie to you, ripped my heart out. I'm just barely putting my heart back together; do you know I've been on one date since you and I were together? And it's not just because I'm busy or far away, it's taken me this long to get over you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to move on."

Draco's face softened, as his heart broke, 'over you' the words echoed in his head, "Hermione I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Draco." She pulled her hand away once more, "But I don't think I could survive that kind of pain again."

That's when it hit him, how much he really hurt her, "Why didn't you say anything when I called you that day?"

"Because, I wanted you to stay cause you wanted to be with me, not because you didn't want to hurt me. Only weak women bribe their boyfriends to stay with tears."

"I would have stayed if I had known how you felt, I was confused as to how I felt about you. If you had given me any sort of hint that you felt strongly about me I would have stayed."

He watched as heramber eyes narrowed, "So now it's my fault that you left? My fault you couldn't figure out who you loved? Why can't you take responsibility for your own actions Draco? Why can't you just admit that you didn't love me?"

"Because I _did_ love you." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?"

Draco took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't take back the words he had just spoken, "I did love you, I just didn't realize it till after I had lost you. Then I found out you were leaving, and we got into that huge fight."

"But at my going away party, you didn't even come in, you wouldn't even look at me, and you didn't even show up at the airport to say goodbye."

"I know, and those are actions I've regretted for the past two years."

"If you really felt that way, why didn't you come after me?"

"I didn't know you wanted me too."

She laughed softly yet somewhat bitterly, "What woman doesn't want the man she loves to come after her?"

Draco moved around the table and sat next to her, "Please Hermione, give me another chance, I know I don't deserve it, and I know I hurt you, but please let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Hermione couldn't say no to him and she cursed herself for her weakness. She smiled, and caressed his cheek, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Hermione and Draco fell to the bed, lost in lust and the need for one another. _Why did I deny him for so long?_ Hermione questioned herself as he trailed kisses down her neck. His fingers entwining with hers, pinning her arms above her head. 

Draco felt her shiver as she moaned in ecstasy making him even harder. He smiled to himself, pleased that he could still satisfy her. "I've missed you so much Bookworm, I was a fool to let you go."

Hermione rolled over, so she was on top and she could feel him harden, knowing it would drive him crazy, she began to grind her hips against his. He looked at her, passion ablaze in her eyes, she wanted him and wanted him bad.

His hands began to unzip her dress as their lips met, tongues battling for dominance, he felt her pull away and was momentarily confused until her heard the phone ringing. He had a nagging feeling that he should answer it, but couldn't tear himself away from the goddess in his arms.

He moved his mouth to her ear, sucking the earlobe, "Let the machine get it." His sultry voice tinged with desire and lust. Hermione smiled kissing him again, the phone call momentarily forgotten.

The answering machine clicked on, and as soon as Draco head the voice on the line, he knew he should have answered the phone, "Hey Draco baby, are you still coming over for our nightly examinations of one another? You're a little late, and I'm beginning to feel lonely." A sexy female voice pouted on the line, "Come over soon lover, I'll be waiting."

Immediately Draco didn't feel the luxurious weight of Hermione on him, she was standing up, zipping up her dress, and putting on her shoes. She began to walk out the door, but Draco grabbed her hand, she turned to glare at him "Yea, you've missed me alright, so much that you turned to Cho for comfort." She sneered retching her arm away from him. "Don't come after me Draco Malfoy, stay out of my life."

"Hermione wait!" he rushed out after her.

She stopped at the front door, "Not for you, not anymore." She whispered before leaving him alone.

About three seconds later, Draco rushed out after her, his eyes locked with her teary brown ones as the elevator doors closed.

Pulling out her wand she whispered softly, apparating herself back to America.

Draco jumped down the 40 flights of stairs, landing skillfully as only he could (got to love cushioning charms), he waited as the elevator doors opened, only to find the space empty. He ran out into the streets where it had begun to rain. _Why are you such an idiot Draco?_ He thought to himself as he hung his head and went back inside.

When he got back he fell back into his bed, inhaling deeply he could still smell Hermione all around. The pain in his heart was like nothing he had ever felt before, she wanted nothing more to do with him, and it was all his fault.

* * *

Hermione crumpled to the floor of her Los Angeles loft crying as if she had just lost her world, and in a sense she had. Draco was her heart and soul, and living without him killed her. 

She was shaken out of her sobs when the doorbell rang, "Who is it?" she shakily called out.

"Hermione it's us," Kaitlin's voice filtered in through the door, "We're supposed to go over the menu today remember?"

"Of course, just give me a second." Hermione stood up and quickly changed out of her gown and wiped away any evidence she had been crying. She headed to the front door and let her four su-chefs in, "Alright guys, lets get started on this party!"

* * *

Andrew Felton smiled at the group of employees and other important business people who had shown up to his company's annual charity function. This year's event was the best to date, and it was due mostly to the food, which was exquisite. He had gotten several rave reviews, most wondering which major chef had catered the event. Even he was shocked when his personal assistant announced that culinary students had catered the entire party, and that the head chef was even younger than he. When the dessert was served he knew he just had to meet the chef. 

Hermione looked out to the ballroom from the window on the kitchen door. She smiled as she watched couples dance twirling joyfully across the dance floor. Something tugged painfully at her heart as she remembered the way she and Draco would dance.

Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, when those eyes fell on her, she gasped and ducked, retreating quickly to the back of the kitchen. She prayed that she had gone unnoticed, but her prayers weren't answered as she sensed _him_ behind her.

"Excuse me Miss, but I just needed to thank and compliment the chef on such a wonderful meal."

Hermione turned around realizing that the voice did not belong to Draco. Her breath stalled in her throat, standing before her was a man that could have been Draco Malfoy's older brother.

He smiled warmly at her, "The dessert was amazing, it's been a while since I've had a anything that delectible, it was a variation on cherries jubilee was it not?"

After shaking out of her stupor, she smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I figured since it was a London based company, I should bring a little taste of home to the mix. That and I was lucky enough that Mr. Felton gave me full control over what was to be served."

Andrew smiled as her eyes lit up at the mention of cooking, she had a real joy for the art and it was obvious that she was great at it. "So you're originally from England?"

She nodded, "Yes, born and raised, I just came here to go to ICI, the International Culinary Institute." She looked him over more closely. Although he did look heartbreakingly like Draco, he was a bit taller, his haira bit darkerand his eyes a paler blue. When she realized he had caught her staring she blushed which Andrew found oh-so-cute. "I'm sorry, you just look eerily like a friend I have back home… So are you an architect for the Felton firm?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Yea," he smiled, amused yet relieved she didn't know who he was, "You could say that."

"I really should find Mr. Felton and thank him for giving me this opportunity, and for the freedom to prepare what I wished. Do you know where he is? Or where I can find him?"

"He's actually hiding from the crowd, trying to gather the courage to ask the beautiful woman in front of him not only for her name but also out to dinner." He replied a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Her eyes grew wide, "Wow, you know all that?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her naïveté, before he had a chance to respond, his personal assistant came in, "Mr. Felton, it's time to thank the guest for coming."

Andrew nodded, "Thanks Tom, I'll be right out." Tom bowed before leaving, Andrew turned to face Hermione who was putting everything together, and blushing profusely. "So," he smiled, "Do I get a name?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, this whole time she had been talking to Andrew Felton himself! He was a lot younger and a lot hotter than she had anticipated "Hermione Granger." She finally managed to stutter.

His smile grew, "Hermione Granger," he liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, "So may I take you out sometime?"

"Hermione!" Kaitlin called out rushing up to her, "One of the waiters dropped a tray of desserts, and now we're 30 short, we need your help making more!" Hermione looked at Andrew apologetically as Kaitlin dragged her away, yet inside she sighed a sigh of relief. She didn't think she was quite ready to date again, and much less Draco's dopple-ganger.

She looked back to see Andrew being shooed out by Tom to thanks the guest. Kaitlin finally stopped pulling on her once they reached the center of the kitchen, "I'm sorry to pull you away from such a hottie, but we really need help."

"Actually I should be thanking you, he asked me out and I didn't know how to turn him down."

"Why would you turn down a hottie like Andrew Felton! He's one of the worlds most eligible bachelors!"

Hermione smiled at the shocked expression on the American's face, "Because," she pulled a locket from under her uniform and opened it up, "He looks too much like my old boyfriend." She showed Kaitlin the picture of her and Draco together.

"Geez Hermione! You just have gorgeous men falling all over you! I need to figure out your secret… and go to England," she paused, "Are all English men this hot?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh yea," she turned to the table and the rest of her friends, "Come on guys, we've got 30 more jubilee's to make!"

* * *

Ok, I have no clue if cherrie's jubilee is a real desert, or if they are real where they're from... just go with me on this one :) 

Happy Belated Fourth of July! I had a plast in NorCal, it's always entertaining when a good friend turns 21... :) Thank you guys for reviewing! I got the most reviews on the last chapter!

**Thank You's:  
Riley Black:** LOL! I used to read fanfics when I was bored at work too! I'm glad I'm not the only one! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** I think you've figured out who the OC in the story is modeled after ;) He's so purdy, don't you think?  
**Aria DeLoncray:** I'm glad that you're undecided about how to feel for Draco, it's whatI was going for :)  
**WannaBArtist:** Cheese... cheese is good, especially if it's cheddar :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**M0v1aNg3l:** I live in SoCal too, and I will agree there are a lot of hot men here, however, I have yet to find a region with more gorgeous men than the those that occupy the beaches of Hawaii... talk about hotties! Thanks for the review!  
**LosingTrack:** Thanks for the review! I love hearing from new people!Sorry it took so long for me to post!  
**Eliza:** Well my roomies survived the trip, they actually did a good job of not irritating me... Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few hours!  
**xOonethousandtearsshedxO:** Thanks for the kind words! It makes my day to recieve reviews like that!  
**Alexandra90:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for the continued support!  
**Mysticpammy:** Sorry the chapter took so long! Hope you enjoyed it though!  
**Sexy-Slytherin-Bad-Ass:** Yea, I know Cali was a bit far, but I wanted a drastic change, something completely different and a bit out of character :) Hope you like it!  
**Atlanta:** I swear you must have hacked into my computer while I was away! There will be a conflict, but you'll have to wait and see how it all unravels...  
**Nalye:** Wow, I moved a reader to tears... :) It's so fulfilling to hear that I've been able to impact a reader that way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
**Jenneens:** I'm glad that you reviewed this chapter! I love hearing from new people, getting input from reviewers can only help me improve! There are several other authors out there who are amazingly gifted, people I aspire to write like... people such as jmalfoy, siriusly draco's, kyra4... just to name a few... I have all my favs listed in on my main author page :)

Thank you guys for putting up with the wait, I hope you all enjoyed your independance day! I'm going to try real hard to post the next chapter before I leave for home at 6pm tonight, but if perchance I can't then I'll try my hardest to update this weekend... but I don't have internet at home and have a wedding to perform at! Love you all for the continued support!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

July 5, 2006


	11. An Interested Client

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Eleven: An Interested Client  
_Thoughts_

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up in her bed, still in her chef's uniform. She rolled over and realized it was five in the evening. She was right about to roll over and go back to sleep when she felt four very distinct presences in her room. "Hey Gin, Pans, Daph, Millie." She mumbled without even opening her eyes. 

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed happily, "We decided to come and visit you today since you bailed on our sleepover last time!" she jumped on the bed, as Daphne proceeded to sit on the sleeping brunette, who yelped,

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! I'm UP!" she rolled over, causing Daphne to fall off the bed. Millie, Ginny and Pansy burst into a fit of giggles while even Daphne cracked a smile. "Make yourselves at home, while I shower and change, then I'll take you guys around the city."

While Hermione was in the shower, the girls made themselves at home in her spacious living room. They had just settled into a nice conversation of how well Hermione was doing here in the States when there was a knock on the door. After a muffled yell from Hermione to answer it, Ginny opened the door.

Standing there was a deliveryman holding a huge bouquet of red roses, pink gerber daisies and white lilies. "A delivery for Ms. Granger."

Hotaru was momentarily stunned at the size and beauty of the arrangement. _Geez, it must have cost a fortune… Lilies aren't even in season!_ She thought as she signed for the delivery.

"Who's at the door Gin?" Hermione asked as she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, and a towel on her head.

"A delivery for you." Ginny walked into the living room, struggling to carry the huge floral arrangement.

The sight of the bouquet made the older women turn to Hermione, "Is there something you want to tell us about Hermione?" Millie asked teasingly.

"Or rather someone?" Pansy added slyly.

Hermione's face flushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, or who they're from." She picked the card out as she stopped to smell a rose. Before she even had a chance to read it, Pansy grabbed it out of her hands and began to read it aloud,

Dear Hermione,

Thanks so much for the wonderful meal, it was such a joy to get a taste of home. You're culinary talents are far beyond compare. I don't know what it is about you that draws me to you, but I'd like to find out. Please join me for dinner at The Ivy tonight at 8, I'll be waiting.

With hope,  
_Andrew Felton_

"Ooohh! Hermione's got an admirer!" Ginny teased, causing Hermione to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Who is this Andrew Felton?" Daphne questioned as she handed Hermione back the card.

"He's the owner and CEO of the architectural firm I catered the party for last night."

"Hermione's got herself a sugar daddy!" Pansy burst out into even more giggles.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Millicent questioned.

Ginny's eyes flared, "Some old pervert is hitting on you?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head, "No, he's actually only a few years older than me… he's 29 I believe." She handed them a copy of Forbes, to which Andrew was gracing the cover.

"Oh my God, Hermione! He looks just like Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione groaned, "I know, that's why I won't go out with him."

"Hermione it's not fair that you won't even give him a chance simply because he looks like Draco."

"I know, but until I can look at him and not see Draco, I can't."

"So are you going to meet him?" Millie asked softly, "It wouldn't be nice to stand him up, especially after he sent you these wonderful flowers."

"I guess I should go and meet him to at least say thank you." She flopped onto the couch, "What am I going to wear? The Ivy is kind of ritzy." Pansy smiled and waved her wand, a pale blue dress appeared, Hermione looked at the raven haired Slytherin, "Thanks Pans."

"Don't mention it kiddo." She looked at the other three girls, "And we'll be at The Ivy too, just in case you need an out."

"And to check out all the celebrities that supposedly frequent the place!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione smiled once more, "Thanks guys."

Hermione got dressed slowly, not really sure how she felt about a date with Andrew Felton. Sure he was sweet, charming and oh so gorgeous, but so was Draco, and look at how well that turned out. _Hermione, it's not fair to you or Andrew if you go into this thinking he's Draco._

Ginny knocked on the door, "Mione', are you ready? It's almost eight."

Hermione opened the door and Daphne smiled, "Oh la la." She teased.

"Shut up." Hermione playfully shoved the blonde, "Come on guys, the café's only a few blocks from here." Hermione grabbed a light jacket and slipped on some low pumps. She plucked a lily from the floral arrangement and tucked it behind her ear. She was ready.

* * *

Andrew sat at the best table in the café, the one that overlooked the street, a perfect place to see the multitude of people passing by. It was twenty past eight and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to come. The little hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up, he looked up for the cause and was stunned speechless. There standing in the doorway was a vision in powder blue. Her hair had been pulled partially up, the rest flowing down in soft auburn waves. Her dress was modestly cut, fitting her lithe form to her hips where if flowed down to her knees. It was a simple dress that she had managed to make utterly irresistible. He realized he was staring when her exotic golden brown eyes locked with his. She gave him a shy smile as she headed towards him. 

Andrew couldn't help but be drawn to the rhythmic movement of her hips. The skirt of her dress swished back and forth with her every step.

All male eyes were on her, yet she seemed completely unaware of the effect she had on the men around her.

Andrew stood as she approached; he smiled, she extended her hand, and he loved the way she blushed when he raised it to his lips. It took everything he had not to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless. The unique scent of her intoxicated his senses; no woman had ever had this affect on him before. Instead of fearing this fierce passion for the brunette, he felt strangely comfortable with it.

"Thank you so much for the flowers Mr. Felton, they were beautiful."

"Please, call me Andrew, Ms. Granger, and you are most welcome."

She blushed a soft pink that Andrew found only too adorable. "Then please, call me Hermione." Her eyes sparkled brightly.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered his thoughts out loud, causing them both to blush furiously.

"You really are too kind Andrew."

Just then the waiter arrived, saving them from any further embarrassment. He handed them menus and took their drink orders before leaving the two alone once more.

"So what part of England are you from?" Andrew questioned as she sipped on her water.

"London, but originally from Surrey."

"Really? My parent live in Surrey, maybe they know your folks. What part of Surrey?"

Hermione looked down at the hands, "My parents died in a plane crash when I was seveteen, that's when I moved to London." It was sort of the truth... she couldn't very well come out and say they were murdered by deatheaters now could she?

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," he reached across the table taking her hand inn his.

She smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, even after eight years, it amazes me how it can sometimes feel like it happened yesterday."

Andrew smiled back at her, "So, you're 25?" she nodded, "When's your birthday? If you don't mind me asking."

Hermione shook her head, "No not at all, I'll be 26 on September 19." She smiled mischievously at him, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, although I'll be 30 on September 22."

"Wow, the big 3-0," she laughed lightly, "Do you have a big bash planned for it?"

"Nothing as of yet, but if I do, I'd be honored if you would come." He winked, eliciting another fit of giggles from her. Her laughter was like the sound of chimes rustling in the breeze. Everything about her, Andrew realized, was graceful and light.

In a corner obscured from Hermione's vision, four pairs of eyes watched the couples every move. "I still can't get over how much he looks like Draco." Ginny mumbled.

"I know, if I wasn't sure that Draco was an only child, I'd swear they were twins." Pansy agreed.

"All I know is that if he hurts Hermione the way that Draco hurt her, I'll have no problem hurting him." Millicent voiced her opinion as she looked at the other girls at the table who nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that she agreed to meet him, it's been a while since I've seen her that happy." Daphne observed as Hermione giggled at something Andrew said. "She must feel comfortable around him too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's been holding on to her hand for the last five minutes and she hasn't seemed to mind at all."

They all turned to look at the couple, and sure enough, Andrew's hand was resting gently over Hermione's who didn't mind at all.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Andrew, it was wonderful." Hermione smiled as she stood up, stretching her long slender body, unknowingly making Andrew want to drool. 

"Thank you for meeting me, would you care to join me for a tour of Hollywood?" he asked as the headed out into the night.

Hermione shook her head, "I'd love to but I can't, I have a few friends in from out of town that I promised I'd show around."

"Oh." Andrew tried to hide the look of disappointment but failed miserably.

Hermione felt something tug at her heart at his crestfallen expression, "But I'd really like it if you walked me home." She smiled as his face brightened up.

He offered his arm to her and after a slight hesitation she took it, "Lead the way."

The walk was slow and lazy. Neither of them saying much, both strangely comfortable with the silence and one another.

"Well this is me." Hermione sighed; almost disappointed the walk hadn't been longer. "Thanks for a wonderful evening Andrew, I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"It was my pleasure Hermione." He stepped closer, "Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

"I don't know Andrew, I don't know if I'm ready to jump into another relationship just yet."

"Oh." He backed away obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… well it's complicated," she paused, "Thanks for a wonderful evening." She quickly leaned in and left a soft and tender kiss on his cheek before disappearing just as quickly into the building.

The gesture was simple, just a chaste kiss on the cheek, but it was enough to light Andrew's entire being. If a small peck on the cheek gave him shockwaves. He wondered what kind of damage a kiss on the lips would do.

* * *

Andrew Felton sat at his desk thinking about the enchanting brunette he had met with the night before. The evening had been a little too short for his liking, but he was happy to have seen Hermione, even if the time was brief. He smiled as he thought back to how cute she looked when she blushed, thanking him for the flowers, and the way her eyes lit up when he praised her delectable cooking. "Tom," he called his assistant in, "Call the Culinary Institute where Ms. Granger attends and set up an appointment for me. Do not tell her my name, simply tell her an interested client would like her to cater a few dinner events." Tom smiled, knowing his boss had a crush on the brown eyed beauty. "You can wipe that silly grin off your face Tom." 

This only made Tom's smile grow, "Andrew's got a crush!" the brunet teased, as Andrew glared playfully.

"Yea, so?" He stuck out his tongue.

Tom chuckled, "I don't blame you, she's hot and really sweet." Andrew nodded in agreement, "So when did you want me to schedule this meeting?"

"As soon as possible, cancel and reschedule meetings if you have too."

* * *

Hermione, had a hard time concentrating in class, the girls had teased her about Andrew, while Ginny had told her to go easy on the guy, that Andrew wasn't Draco. They had left that morning, and although Hermione had a blast with them there (Taking them to Six Flags and scaring the bejebus out of them on the 'rollie toasters'), she was glad to have a little peace and quiet. But with all the quiet, she had a chance to think about a certain blue-eyed man that was beginning to plague her thoughts. 

Hermione was more than a little shocked when Mdm. Angelou called her into her office after class and instead of scolding her for her lack of attention today, she told her that she had an appointment with a potential client to attend after class. She had hurried and changed into something a little more presentable than her chefs uniform and headed down to the conference room. She took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing the man that she had been trying to get off of her mind, Andrew Felton.

Andrew looked up as the door opened, there she was Hermione Granger. He was amazed at how she managed to look just as beautiful in low-rise-hip huggers and an off-white, wide necked cashmere sweater. The sight of her silky smooth skin that was exposed from her shirt, made Andrew want nothing more than to climb over the table that separated them to and nip at her neck. Shaking himself from his little fantasy, he stood up, "Ms. Granger, we meet again." He smiled charmingly as he motioned for her to sit.

Hermione bowed her head nervously, "Mr. Felton"

"I thought I asked you yesterday to call me Andrew, there are no need for formalities Ms. Granger."

She smiled hesitantly, "The same goes to you Mr.- Andrew," she corrected herself, "Call me Hermione." When he still hadn't said anything she began, "To what do I owe this meeting?"

Andrew snapped out of yet another little daydream, "Oh yes, I, um, have a series of dinner meetings coming up over the next two months, at least a dinner a week, at the most three." He smiled at her, "I'd like you to cater them. They won't be very big affairs, five people at the most." When he sensed she was going to turn him down, he pressed on, "I'm willing to pay you a thousand dollars a night."

Hermione blinked, "A grand a night? You're willing to pay me up to three grand a week to cook for you and some guest?"

Andrew frowned, "Is it not enough? I was told it was other chefs charge."

"Yea but I'm not a chef, that's way too much money to be paying a culinary student."

Andrew reached out and held her hand, "Please Hermione, I've never tasted anything as exquisite as your cooking. The business associates that I am going to be dealing with are used to the best."

"Then get them the best." She replied, the feel of his touch sending shockwaves through her body.

"That's what I'm trying to do." He smiled as she blushed, "Please Hermione, I promise I won't use it as an excuse to win you over."

She couldn't help but giggle at his last statement. She sighed as she looked at how pathetically charming his expression was. _He's quite cute when he pouts._ "Alright I'll do it."

Andrew smiled, "Thanks Hermione," he stood up and shook her hand.

She smiled in return, "No problem, when's the first dinner?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she raised an irritated eyebrow to which he smiled his devastatingly handsome smile at her and shrugged, "Alright, come on." She led him out of the conference room.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as she led him towards the outside, "Not that I'm minding spending more time with you…" he added, causing the faintest pink blush to rise on her cheeks.

"If I am to cook a meal tomorrow, I'll need to know what to cook and I need to go shopping, and since you're here, I nominated you to help me."

Andrew could only smile at her take charge nature and follow her out the door, like a puppy to its master.

* * *

Went to my cousins wedding earlier today, and it was so pretty! Being home rocks, spent the last two days being a beach bum, my tan is looking soooo good! But I digress, I don't own any of the HP characters!

As always if you see any mistakes let me know!

**Thank You's:  
Slytherin-Ice-Queen22:** Thank you for the review! Sorry it took me so long to update! And if you're rooting for Hemrione to hook up with Andrew then I'm sure you'll like the chpaters to come!  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Yes Draco is screwing everything up, and yes I did get the name from the guy who plays Draco in the movies... Thomas Andrew Felton is the actor who portrays Draco Malfoy in the HP movies... he's quite the handsome bloke if I do say so myself :)  
**Eliza:** Yes, my roomates, ah... life would be so dull without them! Thanks for the review on the last chapter! Sorry the update took so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**m0v1aNg3l: **Yes, Hawaii is full of beautiful men and I've had to carry a bucket around to contain my drool... there's nothing like a tanned surfer boy... but story wise no, Andrew is not Draco, although that'd be an interesting story to write, can you imagine how pissed Hermione would be if she falls in love with Andrew only to find out it's Draco in disguise?  
**xOonethousandtearsshedxO:** Thanks for the review hun! I love you too!  
**RavenandRobin4ever:** She was mad at herself more so than at him... she was mad for letting things get that far with him knowing that he was back with Cho, plus she was angry at him too for basically trying to have his cake and eat it too  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon: ** Thanks for the uber sweet review! I read it on my mobile web and gushed! The people in the airport around me must have thought I was crazy (In which case they would have been right but they don't need to know that!) Thank you for all your continued support!  
**WannaBArtist: **Thanks fo the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I can't believe that I have 79 reviews! I'm so happy! Keep reviewing guys! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up midweek!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

July 8, 2006

* * *


	12. Hey 'Mione

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Twelve: Hey 'Mione  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

Later that night Hermione and Andrew returned to his penthouse apartment with all the necessary ingredients for the following nights feast. 

"So five people for dinner correct?" Hermione reconfirmed as Andrew nodded, "Alright, what time do you want dinner to be served?" She asked, plopping down on a stool.

"Around seven if that fits in with your schedule."

Hermione nodded, "I'll be back around three tomorrow, will someone be home to let me in?"

"I'll be here."

"Great," she smiled as she hopped off the seat, "I'll see you tomorrow around 3." She began to walk to the door.

"Wait, Hermione" Andrew came up beside her, "It's late, let me take you home."

She nodded gently, "I'd like that." Andrew smiled as he grabbed her coat and led Hermione to the elevator.

Andrew watched as Hermione entered her apartment, waving goodbye before disappearing from view. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot, and stopped when he saw the lights of her apartment turn on. He watched her sillouet move gracefully from room to room before dissapearing from sight.

_I saw you standing by your window  
You had the lights down low  
I wanted to get your attention  
So I could let you know_

He smiled to himself as he drove back to his apartment, thoughts of Hermione filling his head, she was radiant, and there was something about her that just drew him to her. He couldn't explain what it was, all he knew is that he wanted her more than anyone before.

_That I want to be your one and only  
And I want you to be my amor_

From what she had told him the night before, she had been burned real bad in her last relationship and apparently wasn't ready for love again. He knew that getting through to her wasn't going to be easy, and that if all she wanted from him was friendship, it would suffice for him... for now at least.

_I don't want just a little bity piece girl  
I want it all

* * *

_

The next morning Andrew woke up and immediately began to pick up around his apartment. He called Tom and asked him to pick up a floral centerpiece for the table and a small white lily and pink rose bouquet for Hermione.

_Hey Mione, are you ready for a love everlasting  
Hey Mione, are you ready for a love that will see you through_

At around 2:30 Andrew was standing in front of his huge closet, a towel wrapped around his waist, wondering what to wear. The doorbell rang, figuring it was Tom he went to open the door without bothering to grab a robe.

Hermione stood there and couldn't help but stare at Andrew's marvelously sculptured chest, and his well defined abs. The sight of his navy blue towel barely clinging to his hips fanned the fire of lust within her. There was no denying it, Andrew was a devastatingly handsome man and she couldn't deny the physical attraction she had towards him.

Feeling bold, she made eye contact with him, and smiled slyly, "Looking good Andrew." She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him aside, the beat of his heart pounding beneath her palm. She sauntered in, "I'll be in the kitchen if you want me."

Andrew watched her walk away, her hips swaying back and forth, driving his hormones wild, he shook his head as she disappeared into the kitchen, "Time for another shower… a cold shower." He mumbled as he headed back to his room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he emerged wearing khaki pants and a black dress shirt, he headed to the kitchen where he heard Hermione humming to a song he remembered hearing on their date. He found her on a stool, struggling to reach the bag of flour on the top shelf. He rushed forward as he saw her start to fall, catching her in his arms. 

Her eyes, that had widened in fear softened as she realized Andrew had saved her. "Thank you." She whispered, their faces were so close Andrew could practically taste her minty fresh breath as it tickled his lips.

"Anytime" he murmured back, unconsciously inching closer. His eyes drifted closed as did hers, inching closer still, and then it happened, her lips touched his, tenderly and sweetly.

The kiss was slow and devastating, Andrew knew exactly how to move his lips over hers. She clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly as he proceeded to deepen the kiss.

Just as Hermione was about to give in to her lust, the doorbell rang, pulling the two out of their hormone driven state. Hermione realized what she had almost done, quickly removed herself from Andrew's embrace, retreating to the sink, stared at the dirty dishes, rather then face him.

Andrew sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he grabbed the flour for her, then left to answer the door.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, she had just kissed Andrew, and it meant more to her then she was willing to let on. She turned back to where he had been standing and put a hand to her head, _What are you thinking Hermione? Are you trying to confuse the poor man, you already told him you weren't interested and then you come over and act like some hormone driven teenager._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to focus on preparing dinner.

Andrew answered the door, Tom stood before him with the center piece and a small cluster of flowers for Hermione. Andrew took the flowers and told Tom to put the centerpiece on the table, Andrew took the flowers to his room, he couldn't give them to her know, not after what had just happened in the kitchen. _What did happen?_ He wondered to himself, _She fell I caught her, then we kissed. _He smiled and touched his lips, still feeling the softness of her mouth on his, _She kissed me back, and man can she kiss, if it wasn't for Tom coming, who knows what could have happened there on the kitchen floor. She's not someone I'm going to easily forget. _He frowned for a moment, _I know she's not looking for a relationship, maybe I scared her, damn it Andrew! You're so dense sometimes… I'll have to talk to her later.

* * *

_

After dinner was complete, Andrew and his clients were retiring to the den for brandy and business talk. Hermione pulled Tom aside, "I'm going home now, tell Andrew I said goodbye."

Tom nodded, "Dinner was delicious by the way."

"Thanks" she smiled as she started to leave. She tried to sneak by the den, she thought she had made it too, until she heard Andrew excusing himself.

He caught up with her in the foyer, "Hermione wait," he reached out and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been as forward as I was."

She turned to face him, "It's not completely your fault, don't worry about it, but don't let it happen again. I already told you I'm not interested."

Andrew nodded in understanding, "My clients loved your cooking," he smiled as she blushed, "Will you still consider cooking for me?"

Hermione slowly nodded, in truth she had fun cooking the elaborate meals in Andrew's huge kitchen. "Sure, when's the next dinner?"

"Four days from now, Friday."

"Alright, I'll see you Thursday at seven to go grocery shopping." She opened the door, "Good night Andrew."

"Night Hermione, and sweet dreams."

* * *

Later that night as Hermione was falling asleep, dream she would, or rather remember, a glimpse of her past, a memory of a life she lived long long ago. 

_"Harmonia darling," Harmonia's mother Juno entered the room, "I hope you're ready, the Minister and his Family are about to arrive." Jane hurried her 20 year old daughter along._

_"I don't see why I need to be there, you and daddy are just going over a treaty. I've never needed to be present for other dignitaries, why are they so important?"_

_"Because they are the only ones not in alliance with the Order, and they are thinking of joining so we need to be on our best behavior, got it?" Jane glared at her daughter who simply cracked a sly grin,_

_"Of course mommy dearest." she replied as she followed her mother out to the main sitting room._

_Harmonia stood there next to her mother, wishing she was anywhere but here. All of her friends were on the out ice-skating, one of her favorite pastime, but she was stuck at home, meeting some stupid family from a small and insignificant province._

_She barely paid attention when her father entered the room with the Malloy's, "Jane, Harmonia, this is his Lordship Lucian Malloy, Lady Nelissa, and their son Lord Darien."_

_Harmonia turned to face the front when her mother poked her in the ribs. She wasn't prepared for the sight before her. Completely ignoring the Minister and his wife, she zoned in on the handsome God of a man before her. Just then he lifted his eyes to meet hers, sapphire met amber and everything else in the room disappeared. Harmonia could feel her heart skip a beat as her breath caught in her throat._

_He stopped before her and bowed, "Lady Harmonia, it is an honor to meet you." he reached out and kissed her hand gently, a bold move in the presence of Mikhail Grant, the highest ranking official of the Order._

_"I do believe the pleasure is mine." She managed to respond somewhat dreamily, "And please call me Harmonia."_

_The coughing of their parents brought the two out of their daze. "Harmonia honey, why don't you show Darien around the headquarters, these treaties do not require your attention." Juno suggested to her daughter, knowing that she was smitten with the young Lord Malloy._

_The treaty that was spoken of was one of peace between the Muggle and Magical worlds. It would be the first of it's kind ever drafted. The Malloy's were a powerful and old Wizarding family that held a lot of sway within it's form of government. The Grants where a political family going just about as far back as the Malloy's. There had been several witches and wizards born into the Grant family despite them being of a muggle nature._

_Harmonia nodded then turned to Darien, "Would you like a tour Lord Malloy?"_

_"I would." he smiled as he offered her his arm, which she gladly took, "But call me Darien," his heart fluttered as she smiled in return, "I hear that this region is home to the most beautiful gardens in the world." He snuck a glance at her, "Definitely the most beautiful women." He whispered under his breath._

_Darien watched as the beautiful young woman next to him blushed a charming shade of pink. He was pleasantly surprised when the he realized how beautiful the muggle-born truly was. He had heard from others that the women of lesser blood were as beautiful as the mud that filled their veins._

_The woman who walked beside him was definitely the most beautiful he had ever seen in any part of the world. Her auburn hair was streaked with strands of gold, red and earthy brown. Her eyes sparkled like flawless jewels of amber, framed by luscious long lashes. Her skin was slightly tanned, smooth, so smooth that he wanted to reach out and touch her._

_She turned to face him, "What is the wizarding world like?"_

_He smiled at her, "It's hard to describe, one must really visit to appreciate it. Perhaps one day you could honor our world with your presence."_

_"I'd really like that."_

Hermione shot out of bed, "What the hell was that!"

* * *

Well there you go people, another chapter as promised! The characters associated with Harry Potter are in no way mine. Neither is the song which is originally entitled, _'Hey Mama'_ and is by **Los Mocosos.** I'm sorry that I won't be able to individually reply to the reviews like I usually do, but my computer time is limited and I am lazy... being a beach bum makes you not want to do anything productive... I am getting a kick ass tan though! I can't believe that I'm almost at 100 reviews! I never thought I'd get anywhere near the hundred mark! So thanks guys! I'd just like to say an extra thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: **lildbabyangel510, xOonethousandtearsshedxO, Watch out for Yellow Moon, mysticpammy, m0v1aNg3l, BrownxEyedxGirl, Aria DeLoncray**, and **WannaBArtist.**

For those of you who are wondering, yes this is still and will always be a Draco/Hermione fic... he just needs to suffer without her for awhile before he comes to his senses :) But then again, if you guys start to like the idea of her being with Andrew, who knows where my muse will lead ;) I also added a bit of their past lives together... I'm sure you can figure out who's who... not like it's complicated! If you see any mistakes or have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know! Anywho, love you all and continue to review!

One Love,  
_NelStar7_

July 12, 2006

* * *


	13. Hermione's Rose Earrings

**M&M's: Malfoys and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Thirteen: Hermione's Rose Earrings  
_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Hermione wasn't the only one having memories of the past resurface as dreams… 

_"Darien!" Harmonia giggled as she squirmed in the princes' strong arms. He stopped tickling her, but held her tightly in his embrace. It had been two months since the two had met, and since then they had become inseparable. Harmonia was a frequent visitor to the wizarding world, enjoying all the things that the irresistible place had to offer._

_The two were currently in Darien's chambers, lounging on his bed. "Oh my god, Darien, I've never had more fun before in my life." she sighed dreamily, remembering the days events. Darien had taken her by broom rideto a secluded waterfall, where they had spent the day swimming, in peace, away from the watchful eyes of their parents and the public._

_"I love you Harmonia." he whispered softly in her ear._

_Harmonia stopped laughing as she stared up at her blue-eyed boyfriend. "What?"_

_"I'm in love with you." he whispered again._

_"Really?" he nodded, as her face broke out into a huge smile, "I love you too!" she threw her arms around him, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The two pulled apart and simply stared at one another, taking in every detail of their soul mate._

"_Are you going to the ball that the Order is throwing tomorrow?" he asked, softly caressing her face._

_She nodded, "Are you?"_

"_Yes, my family's presence has been requested by the head of the Order himself." He smiled, "I can't wait to see you all dressed up in your ball gown," he looked down at her wearing one of his large white shirts, "not that you don't look amazing right now." His smile grew wider as she blushed furiously._

"_Darien? Are you there?" The voice of his mother broke the two out of their little moment. Harmonia suppressed a giggle as they began to frantically clean up._

"_Um yes mother, just a moment, I'm getting dressed." He called back as Harmonia helped him fix his bed. He produced a pink rose and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her tenderly._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered kissing him softly before touching a portkey and disappearing in a flurry of lights._

"_Ok, you can come in now," Darien sat back down on his bed as his mother entered._

"_She was just here wasn't she?" she asked as she sat beside her son, who stared at her in shock, _

"_Mothers intuition," she smiled, "You love her don't you."_

_Darien nodded, "And tomorrow at the ball, I will make it known to the universe."

* * *

_

Draco woke up with a start, _What the hell was that?_ He sat up running a hand through his hair, unlike most dreams that he would forget as soon as his eyes opened, this one remained. _Was it a memory? Was I with Hermione in the past?_ He racked his brain trying to remember more, _I was in love with her, and she loved me. I was going to ask her to marry me... right?… _Though try as he might, the Slytherin Prince would receive no answer.

* * *

Four months later, Hermione was still cooking meals for Andrew and his business clients, although the meetings were now far and in-between, Hermione found herself at Andrew's home at least once a week, enjoying his company. 

The two had grown incredibly close, closer than Hermione had wanted. Don't get her wrong, she like Andrew, a lot; she just wasn't sure what to do. The truth was that the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to be more than a friend to him. But ever since the night he had kissed her, and she told him no, he had respected her wishes and remained an ever loyal friend. She had even dropped hints, but either he was dense and didn't pick up on them or he was no longer interested in her.

It was now February and Los Angeles was in full swing, celebrating the month of love. The city was in a blanket of pinks and reds, hearts and cupids were everywhere. Hermione was sitting on her couch, lost in the thought that she must have pissed Aphrodite off in the past since she was having such bad luck in love now.

Her phone rang a few times before Hermione picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Hermione,"

She smiled, "Andrew, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I was wondering if you could come over and cook a special meal tonight… are you free?" Hermione checked her calendar and realized that it was Valentines day, "I'm having dinner tonight with a friend, just the two of us. I have all the ingredients for what I want to serve, if you don't mind could you make your famous cherry pie too?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, could it be that he was finally coming around? That he wanted to have a private dinner with her tonight. She knew he wasn't dating anyone, and couldn't think of any other reason why he would request his favorite dish at such last moment on such an important date. "Sure Andrew, I'll be right over to start cooking."

Andrew opened the door, and the sight of Hermione took his breath away, she stood before him in a red dress that clung to her body in all the right places. _Damn_ his mind whistled, _She's sure not making it easy for me to only be her friend. _"Got a hot date later on tonight?" he teased as he moved aside to let her in.

"Maybe." She coyly smiled as she headed to the kitchen, he followed after her, watching the way her hips moved back and forth, teasing him relentlessly.

Hermione had taken her time preparing the meal, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. She had really out done herself, she looked at the plates, happy with the way they looked she went and placed them out on the table. Andrew grabbed two wine glasses, while she went to his wine cellar to pick out the perfect bottle.

She walked back out to the dining room only to see Andrew in the arms of a completely gorgeous blonde. "I've missed you so much Andrew!" The brown eyed bimbo giggled, he smiled back at her and Hermione's heart broke.

She felt like such an idiot, she placed the bottle on the table and hurried towards the door, "Hermione wait!" Andrew's voice pulled her back, "Hermione this is Celia, Celia this is Hermione, she's-"

"His chef," Hermione filled in, completely ignoring the look of confusion on Andrew's face,

"It's nice to meet you Celia," she shook hands with the blonde who was still holding on to Andrew, "Dinner is on the table along with a complimenting bottle of wine." She couldn't bare to look at Andrew, "Good night Mr. Felton." And with that she rushed out.

Celia looked at Andrew who stared dumbfounded at where Hermione had just been standing.

"Well Drew," she gestured to the door, "Go after her, I'll make myself at home."

The golden haired man smiled at his childhood friend before going after Hermione, "Hermione wait!" he caught up with her in front of the elevator.

"Andrew, please, just let me go." She turned away from him, and wiped away a tear.

He turned her to face him, "Hermione why are you crying?" he put his finger under her chin, raising her face to look into his eyes. Her brown eyes were filled with tears, ripping at his heart, he hated to see her cry.

"It's nothing Andrew," she tried to pull away but he pulled her back, holding her close.

"Nothing, wouldn't make you cry like this."

"Andrew, I'm an idiot alright! Lets just leave it at that." She walked into the elevator, and pushed the button to take her down to the lobby.

Andrew followed her in, "You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am, you've been nothing but amazing and supportive, and I jumped to conclusions and made a fool out of myself in front of your super model girlfriend, and to top it all off seeing you with her in your arms made me see green which is stupid since I'm the one that pushed you away to begin with and have no right to be mad that you've found someone else!" she blurted out all in one breath.

Andrew hit the emergency stop button, "Wait, you're jealous of Celia?"

"I know it's stupid, but the past few months that I've spent cooking for you, talking in the kitchen, cleaning up with you afterwards, I found that I'm really comfortable around you, and it's the first time in a long time I've felt this way. I like you Andrew, but it looks like I figured it out too late."

He collected her into his arms, this time she gave in and leaned against his muscular chest.

"Hermione," he lifter her chin so she would look at him, "I'm not with Celia, she's a childhood friend of mine, there's no one I'd rather be with than you."

She sniffled, "Even if I'm all over the place and don't know what I want?"

"Hermione," he smiled, "I don't know what it is about you that draws me in, but I would wait forever for a chance to be with you."

A few more tears fell from her eyes as she too smiled, "Why did you have to be so perfect?"

Andrew chuckled lightly as he tenderly caressed her cheek, this time her eyes sparkled tenderly, warming his heart. He couldn't resist her anymore as he leaned in kissing her passionately. He smiled to himself as he felt her give in, melting completely to him and kissing him back.

The kiss turned less tender and more heated as his arm snaked around her waist, while the other cupped the back of her neck allowing him to deepen the kiss.

A moan passed from her to him as she felt her knees give, _Damn, the man can kiss_, she backed into a wall for support. The cold wood of the elevator came in contact with her back, while the warm body of Andrew came in contact with her front, it was a sensation that sent shivers down her spine.

Andrew pressed his body against Hermione, trying to get as closer to her as possible, she moaned as one of her arms wrapped around him while the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He was rather surprised when he felt one of her legs snaked around his waist, making her skirt rise up, exposing more of her creamy flesh.

The movement of the elevator brought the two out of their embrace, Hermione lowered her leg and blushed furiously, while Andrew sheepishly raked a hand through his hair. "I guess we got a little carried away there." He smiled playfully.

"Yea," she giggled, then looked deep into his eyes, "Andrew we need to take it slow ok?" he nodded as the elevator doors opened at the lobby.

"You want to come back up and join us for dinner?" he offered before she stepped out.

"No thanks, you catch up with Celia and apologize to her for me, I think I'll just go home tonight."

Andrew pulled her in for another earth shattering kiss, "Sweet dreams Hermione, I'll call you in the morning."

She kissed him again, "You had better."

* * *

Later that night as Hermione slept, another vision of her past came to her as a dream… __

Harmonia was ecstatic as she got ready for the ball, she made sure that everything was perfect, her dress, her hair, and her make-up. She wanted to look perfect for Darien, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, He'll love this dress_ she thought to herself as she sprayed on some perfume._

_Her dress was the palest of greens with off the shoulder straps, the dress hugged her upper body revealing a well endowed chest and toned stomach. At her hips, the dress loosened and flared gently to the ground, pooling behind her was a small train._

_Satisfied with her look she transported herself via portkey to the ballroom where the party was being held. Arriving in the main ballroom to find it already teaming with people, she began her search for her boyfriend. She smiled as she watched her best friend Pandora Paulson steal a kiss from her boyfriend Harold Peters, a noble man from a distant province. She jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and soft lips pressed against the bare skin of her neck._

"_Darien you scared me!" she exclaimed as he nipped playfully at her exposed flesh._

_He chuckled as she turned around, "You my darling look absolutely beautiful." He kissed her softly, "Might I have the honor of this dance?"_

_She smiled as she took his offered hand, "Yes you may." She curtsied as he bowed, and let him lead her to the dance floor._

_In the middle of their dance, Darien's father, Lucian cut in, asking if he could steal his son away for a moment. Harmonia of course agreed, it's not like you say no to a Lord after all. Darien was gone for all of three minutes, and when he returned he didn't look too happy._

"_Darien, what's wrong?" she asked as she handed him a glass of wine._

"_Nothing." He answered rather shortly, he looked down at her and softened at her confused expression, he had never been rude to her before, "I'm sorry Harmonia, I didn't mean to snap at you."_

_She looked deep into his eyes, "Darien something's bothering you, please tell me."_

_Darien looked up to the dais where the Paulson's stood, along side his parents about to announce a decision that would change his life forever. "What ever happens, remember that I'll always love you."_

"_Darien what's going on?" Harmonia's voice quivered, Darien's behavior was beginning to scare her._

_He kissed her quickly, "I love you Harmonia." He whispered as he slipped away to join his parents at the head of the ballroom._

_Harmonia watched him walk away from her, afraid of what was about to happen, she locked eyes with his mother, who simply looked at her sadly, and shook her head. Harmonia could barely pay attention to what Mr. Paulson was saying, and then the words sunk in. Harmonia blinked, praying she hadn't heard right... Darien, Her Darien was engaged to Pandora... Her boyfriend and her best friend? She looked up at Pandora who looked sadly at her, before turning her gaze to Harold who turned away and quickly left. Harmonia then looked at Darien who turned away from her gaze, confirming her worst nightmare. Her Darien had just been promised to another woman. She watched asPandora and Darien joined hands, slowly turning away she began to walk back towards her chambers, running by the time the tears began to fall._

_After the ball Darien climbed up to Harmonia's room, he crept onto the balcony, it had been five hours since his arranged marriage had been announced, and his Harmonia was still crying. The sound of her sobs tore at his already broken heart. He pushed past the gossamer curtains to see her lying on her bed, her body shaking with sobs. He slowly approached her bed, and right before her got there she stopped crying, "Don't come any closer." she whimpered, "It's not right, what would people think if they found the engaged son of Lucian Malloy in the chambers of a woman not his betrothed."_

_"I don't care what they think, Harmonia, it's you I want to be with, I never wanted this, and you know that it's not what Pandora wants either, but we can't go against our parents. Apparently our union will join together our two worlds in peace" he sat down on her bed, and soothingly rubbed her back._

_"Please, just go." she sobbed, "Don't make this harder on me." she inched away from his touch._

_It was all too much for Darien to take, he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, "Harmonia listen to me, you're the only one I'll ever love, no woman will ever be in my heart. Pandora is to be my wife, but you Harmonia, are my life, there is no me without you."_

_"But we can't, and I won't," she sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Darien, please, just go."_

_"Our love will be frozen in time, one day you will be mine again." he whispered as he kissed her goodbye. He disappeared into the night, leaving a small box in her lap._

_Harmonia wiped her tears away as she carefully opened the lid, she cried as she noticed the small beautiful rose earrings, made of pink jade. They reminded her so much of her Darien.

* * *

_

Hermione woke up with a start and fingered her earrings, how ironic that they would find their way back to her after all this time. Walking to her fireplace she threw some floo powder in, "Syb," she whispered softly, not knowing if her former divination professor was awake.

While attending Hogwarts Hermione had thought that divination was a bunch of rubbish and that Trelawny was off her rocker. However as several of Trelawny's predictions came true, Hermione began to regard the woman with more respect. It was a hard job being a seer, with people always being skeptical of the art. Sybil Trelawny reminded Hermione somewhat of Cassandra of ancient Greece... the prophet who's visions would come true yet no one would believe her.

After a vision from Trelawny had led to Hermione's life being saved, Hermione treated both Trelawny and the art of divination with more respect. She knew that if anyone could help her explain this visions of a past life it was Sybil.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Was there something going on between Draco and I in our past that we don't know about?"

Sybil sighed, "I knew you'd figure it out someday," she paused as she contemplated what to say next, "Yes, you and Draco were together in a past life, and from what I understand, and remember, very much in love. In fact he was going to ask for your hand in marriage the night that it was announced he was to marry Pandora."

"If we were together then how come we don't remember any of it? Why were we led to believe that he and Pansy were meant to be?"

"Because of you my young lioness."

"What?"

"You asked me or rather who you were asked who I was in that previous life to erase the memories of you two together. You said that you didn't want to be reminded of what you couldn't have. You and Draco were in love, yet you hid it from your parents, someone of your station couldn't be seen with someone like him because of his pure blooded status. His family was a powerful pure blooded family that couldn't throw away generations of purity for something like love."

"Then why was Pansy allowed to marry him?"

"Her father was the best friends with Lord Lucian, long before you and Draco even met, he was betrothed to her, it was an arranged marriage that would bring about a powerful ally for the Order. It was an arrangement that neither of them knew of."

"Syblil!" a voice yelled as someone pounded on Trelawny's door.

"I think Draco had the same dream." she winced, "He wants me to let him in. I think you two should talk about it."

"No, I don't want to remember."

"You know that's not true, you know you want to know what happened just as much as he does, he may remember things that you don't."

"Syb, I'm not ready to see him, I've finally got things sorted out with Andrew, I'm happy, dragging up things that happened a lifetime is pointless."

Sybil nodded and bowed, "As you wish." She smiled sadly as she disappeared, back into the green flames.

Hermione rolled over and grabbed her WizMobile, "Draco Malfoy," she whispered softly as the little gadget began to beep and glow a soft green. It had barely rung twice when Draco appeared on screen. "Draco, don't say anything, just listen I know you've been having dreams of us in a past life, but that's all it is, a life in the past. You and I are over, please just let me get on with my life."

"But can't you see I'm a part of that life?" he pleaded.

"You used to be, but not anymore Draco, not anymore." And with that she ended the transmission, and shut her phone off. Draco was finally out of her life, and now she could look forward to starting anew with Andrew.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I can't believe I'm almost at 100! I don't own any of the characters associated with HP, cause if I did... Draco would definetly play a bigger role... he's so dreamy! If you see any mistakes let me know! 

**Thank You's:**  
**BrownxEyedxGirl:** Yes this still is a Draco/Hermione fic, and yes he is going to suffer some more :) Glad you're enjoying the story so far!  
**RavenandRobin4ever:** Thanks for the review! Sorry it took me a while to update! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**Mysticpammy: **Thanks for the review! I don't have access to a computer at home so I can only update when I'm at a friends house, so sorry for the delays!  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon**: I have been thinking about writing alternate endings, having Hermione end up with Draco in one and Andrew in another, who knows where my muse will lead me! Thanks for the continued support!  
**WannaBArtist: **Thank you for all the reviews you've given me and for always motivating me to write more!  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Yay more dreams! I hope you like the flash back sequences :)  
**xOonethousandtearsshedxO:** I love you too! Thanks for the reviews and continued support!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

July 18, 2006

* * *


	14. The First Cut is the Deepest

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Fourteen: The First Cut is the Deepest  
_Thoughts/Lyrics  
**Warning! This chapter has some lemony freshness towards the end

* * *

**_

"Alright Hermione, close your eyes." Andrew instructed as he led her into his huge Beverly Hills home. Hermione looked at him skeptically before giggling and complying.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows, in anticipation as Andrew took her hand in his, kissing her fingers tenderly before leading her to the one room in his house that Hermione considered home.

Hermione shivered in anticipation and happiness, it had been four months since she had admitted to liking him, and things between the pair were going great. Hermione never thought that she would ever find happiness like this again, until Andrew came along and helped to heal her broken heart. She was grateful that she had found someone like him; she just hoped that she could trust in him enough to open up completely.

He gently kissed her closed eyelids, smiling as she purred in contentment, "Okay Hermione, open your eyes." He watched as her amber colored eyes open taking in the sight of the room before her.

Hermione looked at Andrew, tears gathering in her eyes as an expression of shock settled on her lovely face. "Oh Andrew." She whispered as she stepped into the brand new state of the art kitchen. She walked slowly almost afraid that she would wake to find it all a dream as she ran her fingers along the smooth marble counter top.

Andrew smiled as he watched her marvel at it all, the soft click of her heels on the floor, and her soft squeals of delight the only sounds being heard. "Do you like it?"

She looked at him, "Like it? I love it." She smiled happily.

"Good," he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Cause it's yours."

She looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes, "What?"

"I love you Hermione Granger, move in with me help me make this house a home."

Hermione pulled away from him, missing the hurt look of confusion that marred his handsome face. She placed her hands on the counter as she let out a sigh, "Andrew, I care for you a lot-"

_I would have given you all of my heart_

"Hermione, I understand if you don't love me back." He cut her off to save his pride, "I just thought that in time you could-"

"Andrew it's not that simple." This time she cut him off as she turned to face him, "I think it's time I told you everything." Andrew nodded and let her lead him to the living room, where they sat down beside one another on Andrew's luxurious suede couch. "Before I came to California, I fell in love with a man name Draco Malfoy. He was the ex-boyfriend of my best friend; we bonded after we each experienced a harsh breakup and further bonded in the fact that we're both orphans. One day, it just developed into something more, we were together for a little over eight months, he's the first man I ever loved. One day he called to tell me that he cared for me but wasn't in love with me. I've never known a pain so intense before. After loosing him, I didn't think I could love again."

_But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have_

Andrew sat there and let everything sink in, "So that's why you refused to date me for so long, because you were getting over the heartache of loosing him?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Yea, I didn't think it was fair to you if I had said yes right away, it would have felt to much like rebounding." She paused as she shifted uneasily, "There's more."

"More?"

"Yea, you look incredibly like him." She pulled a photo from her purse, and held it to her chest "When I first saw you I almost thought you were him."

Andrew nodded, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall into place, "That's why you always had a hard time looking at me."

She nodded again, "It hurt to much. I couldn't look at you and see you, all I could see was him." She showed him a picture of her and Draco together.

"Whoa." Andrew gasped, he thought that he'd look a little like this Draco guy, not be his identical twin. "We do look alike." He looked back at her.

"I know, which is another reason why I didn't want to go out with you, it wasn't fair if I did it because you looked like him." She smiled softly as Andrew looked broken hearted, and she knew that he thought she was rejecting him. "But," he looked up at her as she continued, "I have to tell you that I've never thought I'd feel this way again, until now. I can't tell that I love you; cause if I did it would be a lie. But I also know what I'm feeling is stronger than like."

_But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again_

She reached out and caressed his cheek softly, "And if you can wait for me to figure out my feelings, and get over the pain of my broken heart, I'd really like to start something serious with you."

Andrew smiled as he pulled her in for a tender kiss, "Hermione, I love you, take all the time you need." He knew that her previous relationship had torn her apart. Anyone could see the pain of a lost love in her eyes. He had heard that first loves are always hard to get over, he wouldn't know, Hermione was the first woman he ever loved, but he knew if he ever lost her, he'd be lost.

_But I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest_

"My heart is not yet mine to give, but when it is, you're the one I plan on giving it too." She smiled as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

"How some idiot could ever let you go is beyond me." He murmured when they parted.

She laughed although tears built in her eyes, "He said the same thing when Viktor broke up with me." She whispered softly as Andrew held her close.

"Well I'm different Hermione, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're different Andrew, and thank you." She smiled blinking back her tears, "And I would love to move in with you." She giggled as his eyes lit up, "Now come on, let me put that brand new kitchen to use!" she exclaimed excitedly as she stood up and practically raced to the kitchen

Andrew watched as she took off like a five-year-old running after an ice cream truck. His house would seem a lot less empty with her laughter to fill it. He knew that it was going to take some time for her to completely succumb to him, but he had faith that fate would bring her love to him.

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure going to give you a try  
Cause if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again_

He followed her to the kitchen as she began to pull things out of the cupboards. "Hey beautiful, look in the fridge." He leaned against the doorframe, looking every bit the sex symbol he was.

Hermione looked at him strangely before opening the fridge door. She gasped, looked at Andrew who nodded, she then squealed and rushed into his arms. "Thank you!" she began kissing him all over.

He laughed, "I should do this more often, a man can get used to this kind of treatment."

Sitting inside of the fridge were two first class tickets to Italy, along with reservations to the most exclusive Italian restaurant in the world, the one where Hermione hoped to intern at.

* * *

Draco was on a healers conference in Venice, walking along the canal when he felt something pull at his heart. That pull could only mean one thing, his bookworm was near, four months had gone by, and she was still the only woman on his mind and in his heart. He turned around and his heart stopped, there she was, his Hermione, standing on the other side of the canal, buying vegetables from a farmers market. He smiled as his heart warmed as he watched her face lit up into a smile as she picked out a ripe tomato. 

He went to cross the bridge to talk to her, lost in memories of the two of them in happier days. When he looked up again, he saw a man sneak up behind her, and wrap his arms around Hermione's waist. His heart broke as she giggled in delight before turning around and kissing the man holding her.

He watched as the man paid for her vegetables then took her bags from her, carrying them so she could look for more fresh produce. She looked so different yet exactly how he remembered her. He was mesmerized by the way her eyes lit up when she found exactly what she wanted.

He froze as Hermione looked up and stared directly at him, the bell pepper she was holding fell from her hands as their eyes locked. She shook her head as if trying to find out if he was really there. Once she established that he was real a look of confusion settled on her face.

His already broken heart shattered as she turned away from him, heading over to who he assumed was her boyfriend.

* * *

Later on that night Draco was tossing and turning in his luxury hotel room. He couldn't get Hermione's face out of his mind. He sighed in frustration as he gave up, throwing the sheets aside; he got dressed and headed out into the streets of Venice. 

He walked down alongside the canal and found himself stopping at a small park. Looking up, he felt Hermione near by, he looked around and sure enough there she was sitting by a fountain, bathed in the moonlight. She wasn't even facing him and he knew it was her. Taking this meeting as an act of serendipity, he moved to approach her.

"Some how I knew you'd come to me." She whispered as he about to reach out and touch her.

"You know I could never stay away from you for long." He replied as he sat down next to her.

She turned to look at him, and he was drawn in, she looked incredible. Her hair was down and flowing in soft waves around her, chocolate eyes sparkled brighter than any star in the heavens. Her lips were soft and her skin smooth. Draco couldn't believe that he had been dumb enough to let a girl like her go. "Draco you can't keep doing this to me."

"Doing what to you?" he ran a hand through her hair.

"This!" she exclaimed as she stood up quickly, escaping his touch, which was stirring up feelings that she thought she had buried. "Draco, you can't keep doing this, showing up and confusing me. I'm with someone else now."

He stood up and followed after her, "Hermione, you know we belong together, we're meant to be together."

She whirled around, "NO!" she shouted as lightning pierced the skies. "We are over Draco, you made it very clear to me that we are not meant to be." He could see the tears stinging her eyes, "There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you, but that wasn't enough for you." No sooner had her first tear fallen, did the heavens open up and rain began to pour down.

He stood there watching her as the rain began to dampen them both, her aura began to pulse, this type of weather was her element and she was radiant. "Hermione I never meant to hurt you, and I know you've been dreaming about our past. How can you deny what we had?" he stepped closer to her.

"I don't want to remember, but no matter how hard I try to forget I can't." she cried as she broke down, falling into Draco's arms. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her reviling in the feel of her body once again pressed against his. God how he had missed this. She suddenly pulled out of his embrace, "I can't, this isn't right, I'm with someone else now, I can't."

He grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms, "Yes you can, don't deny it, you know we belong together."

"No, I can't" she pushed herself away from him. The two just stood there in the rain staring at one another.

"Fine then, leave, just say goodbye and go!" he yelled over the pouring rain.

Tears began streaming down her face, hot tears, mixing with the cruel cold rain, "I can't." she sobbed, her hair blowing in the wind. "I can't bring myself to say goodbye." She whispered softly, but Draco heard her.

"Then don't," he caressed her cheek, "Stay with me." He inched closer.

"Draco I-" she didn't get to finish because Draco covered her mouth with his.

Hermione was never prepared for the way Draco's lips made her feel. She melted into him, giving into the fire within her. Memories of happier times came rushing back, stronger than she ever could have imagined.

The rain was pouring down through neither of them felt it, they were too lost in one another.

Draco picked her up and wrapped her legs around his body as he sat down on the bench, leaving her to straddle his legs. He slowly leaned back, pulling her down on top of him, feeling her weight on top of him once again sent his hormones into overdrive. No woman had ever had the effect on him that she did. She was a drug that he was addicted to and could never get enough of.

Hermione was in heaven _Oh Andrew_ her mind moaned, she pulled away, as a picture of Andrew flashed through her head. She climbed off of Draco, "I'm sorry Draco, but I can't, you have no idea how hard this is for me, but I can't, feelings have changed." And with that she ran off, leaving a very confused, frustrated and hurt Draco out in the pouring rain.

* * *

Hermione ran all the way back to Andrew's summer villa, tears streaming down her face the entire way. She was confused, she was finally with the man she thought she loved and yet she had envisioned someone else. Draco was back within her reach, and yet something in her wanted Andrew. She composed herself before opening the door, Andrew jumped up from his chair in the den, the look of worry on his face made Hermione feel even worse, and she started to cry all over again. 

Andrew grabbed the afghan from the couch and wrapped it around her, "Hermione, what happened?" he lead her to the fireplace and sat down beside her.

"I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve you." She sobbed as she turned away from him.

"What do you mean?"

She calmed herself down and got ready to admit the truth, "Do you remember me telling you about the guy that broke my heart?" Andrew nodded, "Well I ran into him tonight, and he told me he's sorry and that he wants me back." She paused as Andrew's face remained emotionless, "And, I-I-" _Out with it Hermione! _"We kissed."

"And then what happened?" his voice was colder than the rain outside.

"Nothing, I thought of you and ran away." When he said nothing and turned away, Hermione knew there was no way she could talk her way out of this one, and that she probably ruined any chance she ever had with Andrew. "I'm so sorry, I finally got what I wanted, and now I've screwed it up." She stood up and headed to the master bedroom, where she began to pack her belongings, only getting as far as opening the drawer before she completely broke down.

A few moments later she felt someone beside her, "What are you doing?" he questioned softly as she turned to looked at him,

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to leave." He closed the drawer and scooped her up into his arms and began to walk to the bed.

"You're not mad?"

He smiled down at her, "I was, but then I realized that you left him and came home to me. If you could leave the only guy you've ever loved for me, that has to mean something right?" he looked at her hopefully.

She kissed him passionately, "Andrew I love you." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Andrew pulled away, "What did you say?" he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly, "I love you, as crazy as it is, tonight made me realize that." She kissed him, "I love you."

Andrew's eyes sparkled as he lowered her to the bed, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He kissed her passionately, pouring everything he felt into their kiss. "I love you too Hermione." She smiled back at him and silenced all further conversation with a kiss.

Andrew trailed kisses down her neck as she sighed heavenly, arching her back, pressing her body against his muscular frame, feeling his hard body mold perfectly to hers. He gently nipped at her collarbone before heading back up to ravish her lips again. She slid her tongue across his lower lip, begging for entrance, to which he happily obliged, opening his mouth to let his tongue dance with hers.

Hermione moaned, no longer able to deny what she felt for him, she let her walls down and let her passion take over. She ran her hands down his back taking in every taught muscle as she reached for the edge of his shirt, his lips left hers for a moment as he helped her help him out of his shirt. Hermione marveled at his body, his strong defined pecks, washboard abs, his happy trail leading down to a rather impressive bulge. She blushed as she looked back up at him, surprised at the intense look of love radiating in his eyes. She smiled at him as she allowed him to remove her wet shirt, leaving her in a black lace bra, which Andrew found incredibly sexy.

Hermione rolled over, so that she was on top, straddling Andrew, she pulled out her hair tie, letting it fall over her body in cinnamon waves. Andrew brushed her hair off of her shoulders running his hands down her arms, sending chills down her spine. Hermione grabbed his hands kissing the tip of each finger before guiding them to her back, to the catch of her bra.

Andrew sucked in a breath as he undid the clasp and slowly pulled the lacy garment off. Andrew pulled himself up, his eyes drinking in the sight of her well-endowed breasts. He suckled on her neck, as she ran her hands through his hair, expertly teasing his very sensitive ears, causing him to moan, his warm breath teasing her already receptive skin.

Hermione moved to undo Andrew's pants, slowly trailing her nimble fingers down his body before reaching the top of his jeans, pleasantly surprised when Andrew started doing the same to her. She giggled as they separated, each whipping off their undergarments, and rushing back to each other's warm embrace.

So there they were, completely exposed to one another, and not the least bit shy. Andrew kissed her softly, drawing her closer, loving the feel of her silky lithe legs entwining with his. She rolled onto her back pulling her with him; he rested on top of her, propped up on his elbows, cupping her face in his hands.

His eyes stared lovingly into hers, asking a silent question to which her answer was yes. Andrew positioned himself at her entrance, "I love you." He whispered as he slipped in, making them one. Hermione cried out in pleasure as he filled her completely, the sound of her moaning his name drove him wild. He started moving back and forth teasing her slowly, loving the feel of her around him, he finally had the woman of his dreams and he was going to make her pleasure last as long as possible.

She started bucking her hips, urging, _needing_ him to go faster, "Please Andrew, I need you." She moaned, her voice filled with rapture. Andrew complied to her wishes and began to thrust steadily faster, her soft whimpers of pleasure getting louder and louder.

Andrew could feel his own release on the way and held her closer, as he could tell she was ready too. Her back arched, as her toes curled, her fingers digging into his back, and she released a sensual moan as they reached the perfection that can only come with a simultaneous orgasm.

Exhausted he collapsed back onto her, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck. Their arms wrapped around each other as she ran her hands through his hair, tenderly kissing his ear.

She looked up at Andrew and smiled, he smiled back at her, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, neither of them said anything, there was no need to. They knew exactly what the other was feeling. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him tenderly. He moved and lied down next to her; she put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he played with her hair. He kissed her forehead, she looked up at him, "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Alrighty, another chapter... a rather steamy one at that... the song belongs to I think Cat Stevens, although I like the Sheryl Crow version better, it's called The First Cut is the Deepest. None of the characters belong to me. Wow, the last chapter brought my review total to 102! Thanks guys! 

**Thank You's:   
Aria DeLoncray:** I know Hermione is a bit stubborn isn't she? Yes she should be with Draco, and she will... eventually...  
**m0v1aNg3l:** Yes this is still a Draco/Hermione fic... I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will be! I'll weave them back together soon... I hope... ;)  
**scorpiogrrll:** Thank you so much for the kind review! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try not to take as long with the next chapter!  
Watch out for Yellow Moon: Thanks for the review, getting feedback about what readers like is always a plus... I love greek and roman lit as well, Cassandra, it's such a pretty name!  
**WannaBArtist: ** After reading the phone convo again, I agree with you, he is a bit of a nancy boy in the convo... so as soon as I can think of a different way to end it I'll change it and be sure to let you know! Thanks for the feedback!  
**dracoshott28: ** The story isn't over yet! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**BrownxEyedxGirl:** I know she is incredibly stubborn isn't she? But I suppose in the end she's just trying to protect her heart, (aren't we all?) Thanks for the review!  
**xOonethousandtearsshedxO: **Thanks for the continued support! I love you too!

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, things here have been a little hectic, but better late than never I suppose! As always if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out!

For those of you who are Sailor Moon fans, Sailore Jupiter in particular, go check out B.Wordsworth's works, she's an amazing writer when it comes to merging the SM and HP universes! She's in my favs!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

**July 25, 2006 **


	15. Back in the Land of Angles

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods  
**Chapter Fifteen: Back in the Land of Angles  
_Thoughts

* * *

_

The next morning Andrew woke up with Hermione in his arms and smiled broadly. He brushed the hair from her neck, blew on the exposed skin softly before kissing her tenderly.

Hermione sighed in contentment, moving her head, exposing more of her neck to Andrew's luscious lips.

"Morning." He murmured against her skin.

Hermione turned to face him, kissing him squarely on the lips, "Morning." Her amber eyes sparkled in the gentle morning sun.

"God, I love you." Andrew whispered before kissing her again.

Hermione blushed, not used to such verbal admissions of love. She brushed away a lock of hair that fell in his face, "I love you too." She smiled as his smile grew larger. She giggled when his stomach growled, "Come on love, let's make breakfast."

* * *

_A year and a half later..._

Hermione and Andrew were going over blue prints for her new restaurant, she was finally going to open her first restaurant at the end of the year in London. She had gained critical acclaim after apprenticing in Italy for a year. Andrew, being the amazing architect that he is, designed her entire restaurant, leaving all the interior decorating up to her. He was also an investor in her place, although he already knew it was going to be a success. Several of his previous clients had also invested in her endeavor, so the funding seemed endless. Anything that her little heart desired she was able to get, her restaurant was already being hailed as the crème de la crème of dinning establishments… and it hadn't even opened yet.

All the pressure was beginning to get to her, "Andrew, what the hell am I thinking? I'm never going to be able to live up to all of this hype!" She sighed dejectedly as she pushed the blue prints aside and rested her head on the table.

"It's not hype if it's true." He soothingly rubbed her back, "We've gone over these enough for today, let's go home."

Hermione looked up at him, "I with I could, but I'm meeting with Kaitlin to go over uniforms and such in an hour." She smiled apologetically at him, "But you go home, I'll be there for dinner." She kissed him as he nodded.

"Alright love, I'll see you later." He kissed her again and left her to go over uniform designs.

* * *

"Mione darling! Come here please!" a strong sensual baritone voice rang out as soon as Hermione entered their apartment. 

She smiled as she tossed her keys on the table, she and Kaitlin had taken an hour to decide on a uniform for the waiters, and she was exhausted, "Andrew? Where are you?" she called out as she searched for her boyfriend.

"In the bedroom love."

Hermione walked down the hall to their bedroom and opened the door, "Oh my!" she gasped.

The floor had been adorned with rose petals, white, red, and every shade of pink in between. Candles had been scattered through out the room giving it a sensually romantic glow. There was a note on the bed telling her to go to the bathroom. She smiled as she complied, wondering what other surprises Andrew Felton had in store for her. She turned on the bathroom light only to find a beautiful pale whisper pink strapless dress hanging with a note attached that read "Wear me" she slipped into it and was awed by her reflection, the dress fit her like it had been made for her. She took her hair down and brushed it till it shone. She grabbed a rose that was sitting on the counter and used it to pull her hair partially up. She touched up her makeup and stepped back out into her bedroom, to see Andrew standing there in a suit. She blushed furiously as a mixture of love, lust and desire burned in his ice blue eyes. Slowly the two made their way towards each other, where their lips crushed into one another passionately.

"What's the occasion?" she smiled after they separated.

He sat her down on the edge of her bed, "Hermione, there's something I need from you." He knelt before her, "I need you in my life, I want you in my life. I didn't think I was capable of falling in love until I met you, and I don't want to live without this feeling ever again." He paused as he reached into his pocket, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I love you and I want to know if you'll do me the honor of marrying me?" he opened the tiny box to reveal a three stone diamond ring. The center ring was pink 2 carat princess cut while 2 one carat princess stones sat on each side.

Andrew looked up at the woman he loved, and smiled at the extremely cute look of shock that was gracing her beautiful face. "Of course!" she lunged off the bed knocking him down as she hugged him, kissing him passionately.

Andrew's rich laughter filled the room, "I could get used to this." He sat up, pulling Hermione into his lap as he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her softly, "Come on love, we've got reservations at Bella Sera."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Hermione stepped off the plane, back in the land of the angles. _Home_ she smiled, _It's been too long_. She had come home only a few times during her four years away. She had just finished her internship in Italy and was getting ready to open her own restaurant here in London. Andrew designed and was building the restaurant just for her, the restaurant which was still un-named, she couldn't think of anything that fit perfectly, perhaps the girls could help her.

She had missed home a great deal, and the girls would come to visit her, but when it was time for her to head back, she would always find some way to only have to stay for a day or two. In truth she was afraid, afraid of seeing Draco again, but now, she wasn't alone, she had someone who loved her completely.

She hadn't told her friends of her engagement, nor that she was planning on opening a restaurant in London's fashionable SoHo district, she wanted to surprise them all.

"HERMIONE!" she heard the girls scream and before she even had the chance to look up she was glomped by 4 bodies.

Hermione laughed, "I've missed you guys too, but I kind of need to breathe." She gasped for air.

"Yea, I'd like her to live long enough to become my wife, if you don't mind." A voice interrupted the girls reunion.

Four heads turned to the speaker and their jaws dropped, this guy was gorgeous, not to mention a dead ringer for Draco. Then they all turned to her, as Ginny grabbed her hand looking at the ring.

"You're engaged?" she exclaimed.

Hermione giggled and nodded, "Girls I'd like you to meet Andrew Felton, my fiancé."

Andrew smiled and bowed playfully, "It's an honor to meet you, Hermione speaks very highly of her sisters."

"Hermione he's gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed as she checked out Andrew who blushed softly.

"Don't mind her," Hermione went to his side as he wrapped an arm around her lovingly. "This is Millie Weasley," The raven haired woman extended her hand for a shake. "And this is Daphne Longbottom, Pansy Potter, and Ginny Zabini." Hermione introduced her best friends to the man in her life.

"Well Hermione, everyone's waiting for you at the Bella's." The girls lead Hermione and Andrew through the terminal to the car waiting outside.

"Bella Pietra, isn't that the Itallian restaurant you told me about?" Andrew asked as they piled in the car

"Yea, you remembered." Hermione smiled.

"Of course, I remember everything you say." He kissed her quickly.

"Hermione he's adorable!" Ginny exclaimed again, causing the couple to blush.

"So how did you two meet?" Pansy inquired.

"Well, ICI has an end of the year banquet where the top three students cater a major business party." Hermione began as she stared dreamily at Andrew.

"And two years ago my company was lucky enough to have been graced with the culinary talents of this enchanted angel." His smile grew larger as she blushed, "She made this heavenly creation for desert, and when I saw a little touch of home, I just had to meet the chef who made them."

"He came into the kitchen and stayed there with me for the rest of the night, the rest is history." Hermione finished tweaking the story a bit.

Twenty questions later, the group arrived at the Zabini family restaurant, "Come on love," Hermione pulled Andrew in for a tender kiss, "You have to meet my brothers." She giggled when Andrew paled slightly, "Don't worry, they'll love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I do." She smiled as she took his hand in her and lead him inside.

"WELCOME HOME HERMIONE!" The group of people shouted as the brunette entered the café. Golden brown eyes began to water as she looked around at all the people who meant every thing to her stood there, welcoming her back. She watched as their eyes all diverted to Andrew, some taking double glances, to make sure that it wasn't Draco.

Then came her brothers, "Andrew, these are my brothers, Ginny's husband Blaise Zabini, Daphne's husband, Neville Longbottom, Millie's Husband and Ginny's brother Ronald Weasley, and Pansy's husband Harry Potter. Guys this is my fiancé Andrew Felton."

"Your what!" they all exclaimed.

She showed them her ring as Andrew put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head, "I'm engaged you guys."

"What!" the twins shouted, completely shocked, "Tell us all about it!" George grabbed Hermione and dragged her away to where the rest of the Weasley family had gathered.

"Wow," Neville smiled, "Congrats Andrew, I'm sure you'll be happy together." He shook hands with Andrew.

"Ya, you really got yourself a wonderful girl." Ron added.

"Don't I know it." Andrew smiled as he shook hands with Blaise.

"But we're warning you now." Harry glared, "If you hurt her in anyway,"

"We will hurt you." Blaise finished.

Andrew smiled, "I'm so enamored with her that if I ever do hurt her, I'll hurt myself. She's my everything."

Blaise and Harry smiled, "That's what we wanted to hear! Welcome to the family!" they exclaimed happily as they gave Andrew a hearty pat on the back.

"Who's joining the family?" a new voice was heard, causing Andrew to turn around to meet the new comer. His breath caught as he looked at someone who looked remarkably a lot like him.

In an instant he knew who he was facing, "You must be Draco." Andrew stuck out his hand to shake.

"That would be me," Draco shook the hand, "I'm sorry have we met before?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, but I've heard a lot about you," he smiled a small smile at Draco's confused expression, "My name is Andrew Felton, and I am Hermione's fiancé."

Just like that Draco's world came tumbling down, _Hermione's engaged? My bookworm is engaged? Well what did you expect Draco you wanker? For her to wait for you forever?_ Draco shook himself out of his thoughts, "Draco Malfoy, it's nice to meet you."

Hermione approached Andrew, not noticing Draco, "Andrew, Jason my best friend just arrived, you have to meet him." She came up beside him, finally noticing Draco standing there. "Draco." The name just slipped from her mouth.

"Hey there bookworm, it's been a long time."

Amber stared into sapphire, "Yes it has."

"I just wanted to say welcome home, and I guess now congratulations are in order, so congrats." He hugged her then turned to Andrew, "You're an extremely lucky man Andrew, extremely lucky."

Andrew looked at Hermione, "I know, I thank God everyday that she chose me."

Draco watched in heartbreak as the woman of his dreams stood happily in the arms of another. He turned away from the sight and sighed, he was a fool to have let her go, and a moron to think that she would wait for him.

He stood up and tried to leave unnoticed when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "Leaving so soon?" Draco turned to face his twin.

"Yea, Hermione doesn't need me here."

"That maybe true, but I know that she wants you here." The two men turned to stare at the woman who owned their hearts, one happy and one depressed as she showed off her engagement ring.

Draco turned back to Andrew, "Take care of her for me, she deserves nothing but the best." Andrew nodded in silent agreement, "I have an early morning at the hospital, congratulations again Andrew, you're the luckiest man alive." With one last look Draco left.

Hermione looked up just in time to see him leave, not even Andrew could ignore the look of pain in her eyes. Andrew took her into his arms, "I don't think we'll ever be the same, I think our friendship is over."

Andrew kissed her softly, "Nonsense, he has an early morning at the hospital, he told me to tell you bye."

Hermione smiled before kissing him again, "I love you."

"And I you."

* * *

Draco drove home, thinking of happier times with Hermione, times when she was his. He was so lost in reverie he didn't notice the light had turned red, and not even his Slytherin seeker reflexes could save him now. 

As he collided with the truck, smashing the sleek green sports car into a wall like a toy, the only thing on his mind was Hermione, _I'll always love you._

_

* * *

_A few miles away Hermione grabbed her chest as an unexplained force tugged painfully at her heart. She turned pale and began gasping for breath, Andrew caught her as her legs gave way, _Draco._

"Hermione! Hermione!" he called out as her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Daphne who was a healer stepped forward and ordered Andrew to place her down on the counter. Andrew stood by Hermione's side, holding her hand while Daphne checked her over.

When Daphne was done she smiled reassuringly at Andrew, "She's fine, just passed out, has she been under a lot of stress lately?"

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded, "Yeah, she was nervous about coming back home and the wedding, and the restaurant opening."

Daphne smiled, "That sounds like our Hermione, you should take her home and put her to bed, she needs to rest."

Andrew nodded as he picked her up, and with the assistance of Harry and Ron, got her into his car and headed to his Notting Hill penthouse.

* * *

Hermione shot out of bed later that evening, Andrew immediately sitting up next to her, "Shhh…" he whispered soothingly, collecting her in his arms, pulling her back to bed, "It's ok." 

"What happened?" She asked snuggling into Andrew's warm embrace.

"You fainted, Daphne said that your body and mind have been under too much stress and that you need to relax."

Hermione nodded as she began to fall back to sleep, before sleep could fully claim her, her eyes shot open, "Draco!"

* * *

I'm so soo sooo sorry that this chapter took me so long to post... Good news is that I'm back in the City of Angels, and 24 hour access to the internet, so the next couple chapters shouldn't take nearly as long to post :) For those who care I had a wonderful time back home in paradise, and will post pictures at my myspace page soon... Thanks for the continued support! 

**Thank you's:  
mysticpammy:** Thanks for always reviewing, even if it's just to tell me to hurry up and post again, it's nice to hear from you!  
**xOonethousandtearsshedxO:** Yes Draco will suffer... and I know I'm straying from the Draco/Hermione everyone loves, but I blame my muse... who knows what she's thinking!  
**WannaBArtist:** Thanks for the continued support and words of motivation! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**IamMrsMustang:** No, Tom and Andrew don't have the same last names... I don't think I gave Tom a last name... although Andrew is based off of Thomas Andrew Felton, the actor who portrays Draco Malfoy :)  
**BrownxEyedxGirl:** I love that you call Andrew stupid and yet call him perfect as well... I take it you're enjoying his character... Good to know! Hope you liked the chapter!  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews and your kind words over the chapters, it really means a lot to me that you give me so much feedback, makes a writer feel appreciated ya know? Take care hun!  
**blondiexoxo:** So far this is still a Draco/Hermione fic, so you'll just have to stay tuned to see what happens next!  
**razznapple22:** Any one who thinks the JLo version is better than the Japanese version needs to get their head examined... ;)  
**instant.star:** I'll take that song suggestion into consideration, thanks for the tip!  
**mary.v:** What can I say, if you need to set the mood, old blue eyes does it for me everytime... can't go wrong with the chairman. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
**greyeyedgal14:** You can blame my muse for keeping Draco and Hermione apart as long as they've been... everytime I try to write them getting back together, she leads me down another path! I'll try to get her back on track though! Thanks for the review!  
**Jolie Ralph Lauren:** I appreciate your review, I'm always going for a passionate response to my writing... although I'd perfer for the world to love it ;) ...but to me, the more drama they go through the sweeter the reunion will be!  
**princess-emerelda:** A few people have asked me about changing it to a Hermione/Andrew fic, but I started this out as a Hermione/Draco, and it's going to end a Hermione/Draco... but don't be surprised it there's an alternate ending with a different pairing!  
**Alexandra90:** Thank you so much for the sweet words, I truely am touched that you think of me as a favorite. Don't worry, Andrew should hopefully only be around another chapter or two... :)

As always I don't own any characters associated with the HP world...  
If you see any mistakes please let me know!

One Love,  
_NelStar_

**August 7, 2006**


	16. Mr and Mrs Felton

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Sixteen: Mr. and Mrs. Felton  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Before Andrew could ask why Hermione was in his arms yet thinking about Draco, the phone rang, "Hello?" he answered curtly. 

"Andrew? Is Hermione awake?" the soft voice of Pansy spoke.

"Yea, Pansy, hold on."

"How is she?"

"I think she just had a bad dream, she's shaking right now." He handed the phone to a trembling Hermione.

"H-hello?"

"Hermione, you need to come down to London Memorial Hospital now."

"Pans, I'm fine, I just needed to rest."

"No Hermione!" Pansy's voice began to shake, "It's Draco, there's been an accident."

"I'll be right there." Hermione hung up and jumped out of bed. She frantically got dressed as Andrew swept her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"It's Draco, he's been in an accident, he's at London Memorial, I need to go to him." She whimpered as she clung to his shirt.

Andrew nodded slowly, "I'll take you there, come on." He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his coat, "Let's go."

* * *

Hermione rushed to the waiting room, Andrew not far behind. She managed to hold it together on the ride over; emotions were swirling within her at the thought of loosing Draco. Her strong resolve broke when she saw the redden eyes of her fellow family members, the floodgates opened and she collapsed to the floor crying heavily. Andrew stepped forward to comfort her, but Neville held him back as the women went to hold her all of them crying together. 

"Let them work their way through this, they need each other right now." Neville explained as Andrew nodded, noticing that all of the husbands were standing off to the side.

"Hermione?" Daphne appeared, her white lab coat and blue scrubs stained in blood, Draco's blood. Hermione looked into the teary eyes of thesandy haired genius. "Draco's asking for you." Hermione nodded and stood up, "I don't know what to tell you, the hospital won't let us transfer him till his stable, which means we can't move him to Mungo's until they say ok. Dr. Athena Kyle is his attending, and she's a muggle but her sisters a witch, so she knows of our world and will help us transfer Draco to Mungo's when he's ready." Daphne tried to soften the news as the two walked towards Draco's room, "Hermione," she paused at the door, "It doesn't look good. We've done all we can, it's up to him now whether or not he wants to live. Medically speaking he's lucky to even be here. Draco's body is strong, it's his soul that needs a reason to live."

Hermione nodded as she wiped away her tears before stepping into the cold room. She took in a shaky breath as she noticed Draco's still form, bandaged and bruised lying there, tubes running in and out of his body. She approached slowly, sitting at his side, she tenderly took his hand in hers, smiling through her tears as he opened his eyes. He smiled back at her, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, as they rolled in crystal gems down her cheeks.

"Shh…" he wiped her tears away, "Bookworm, don't cry." His own voice wavered as he pulled her closer, forcing her to climb into bed with him. He held her close as she cried,

"You can't leave me Draco. I'd be lost without you. You can't leave, I won't let you." She sobbed into his hospital gown. "I need you." She whimpered softly.

Draco brought her face up to look into her eyes, "I promise you Hermione, I'm not going anywhere. Daphne and Dr. Kyle told me my condition and I know what lies in the road ahead. It won't be easy, but I'm going to fight to live." The determination within his eyes, sparked hope within her.

She smiled, "Good," sensing the need for a mood change, "Cause otherwise, I'd bring you back and kill you myself."

Draco chuckled as she brushed a strand of hair from his face, where he noticed her engagement ring. "Does he make you happy?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked away, "Yea, he does." She replied, "He absolutely adores me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed back then."

She moved even further away, "The only thing I needed was you."

He patted her hand gently, not wanting to alienate her even more, "Well I'm happy that you're happy. Andrew's a great guy, and damn good looking if I say so myself." He teased playfully causing Hermione to giggle.

Just then a rather attractive young woman came in, wearing a pair of black designer pants, and green turtle neck under her white lab coat. Her espresso colored hair had been left down in soft waves, she had sparkling silver eyes that lit up at the prospect of dealing with magical folk."Hi, I'm Dr. Athena Kyle," she held out her hand to shake with Hermione, "You must be his wife."she flashed a charming smile, as Hermione crawled out of the bed and shook her hand.

"Um, not his wife, his best friend," she corrected while blushing.

Draco simply smiled, "Alright doc, lay it on me."

"Well Draco, the good news is that you're healing at an accelerated rate, which I'm sure has something to do with the magic flowing through your veins. The chances of you surviving are growing." she smiled as both Draco and Hermione breathed sighs of relief. "However, there was some injury to your spine. We won't know for another couple of days if you'll be able to walk." Dr. Kyle watched as Draco nodded and Hermione's face fell as she clutched his hand to her heart.

"I will walk out of here on my own two feet."

Hermione smiled at his determination, "And I'll be there every step of the day."

Dr. Kyle checked her watch, "Well he needs his rest, and I'm sure the rest of the group wants to see him."

Hermione nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Draco's forehead.

Dr. Kyle and Hermione walked back to the waiting room. "I don't know what you did Hermione, but his vital signs jumped when you went into his room. I think that having you by his side will help him get through this."

"Well then by his side I will be." Hermione smiled softly.

The entered the waiting room where eight people were waiting anxiously. Dr. Kyle smiled, alleviating the worry, "Draco's taken a turn for the better, looks like he just might make it." She paused as the group cheered. "Visiting hours will end in ten minutes, but you guys can go see him now." She side stepped as the group rushed past her. She shook her head and followed them down the hall.

Hermione turned to Andrew, "Come on love, let's go home." She kissed him as she took his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"So, he's going to be alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Yea, he's got one hell of an immune system and will to live."

* * *

The next day Hermione returned as promised, with flowers, food and Andrew in tow. 

The two men smiled cordially at one another, both still a little unnerved at having a doppelganger.

"Look!" Hermione squealed, handing Draco a folded paper, "It's my restaurant." She smiled happily as Draco opened the sheet.

"Wow, it looks great Hermione."

"Yea, she did an amazing design job." Andrew smiled fondly at her.

"You designed this?" Draco looked at her in awe.

"Part of it, Andrew did most of it, he is after all the architect."

Draco nodded, "When will it open?"

"Should be in three months." Hermione smiled happily.

"Well a restaurant opening sounds like the perfect motivation to get you walking again." Dr. Kyle entered and did a double take between the two men. "Twins?"

Both men shook their heads, "Just a random coincidence."

Dr. Kyle glanced between the two men once more before moving on the check Draco's vital sign's.

"What's it called?" Draco spoke up as Dr. Kyle took his pulse, "The restaurant, what'd you name it?"

"BW" she smiled, "It's short for Book Worm."

Draco smiled that she was using his nickname for her,"It suits you well." Hermione blushed as Draco turned his gaze to Andrew, "So, when's the big day?"

Andrew put his arm around Hermione, "A week after the opening." Hermione leaned against him, "And then a three week honeymoon to the Caribbean."

* * *

Two months later the couple was in the kitchen, Hermione was preparing a new dish for the restaurants opening when the doorbell rang, Hermione looked at Andrew questioningly, "Were you expecting anyone?" she asked as she got up to get it, he shook his head, no. She opened the door only to see a well-dressed man and woman standing in front of her. "Hi." She smiled warmly. 

The elderly couple simply stared at her, "Is this Andrew Felton's residence?" the man looked down on her, as if she had the plague.

"Yes, hold on," she moved aside to let them in, "I'll go get him for you." She walked back to the kitchen where Andrew was stirring the dinner.

"Who was it love?" he asked, as she returned.

"Um, there's an old couple in the hallway asking for you." She turned off the burner as Andrew headed to the hallway, Hermione by his side.

As soon as he entered the hallway he froze, the man and woman turned to face him, "Mom, Dad." The words just fell from his mouth.

Hermione gasped, "Oh my God! You're his parents! I should have recognized you!" she exclaimed happily as she moved to hug them. "It's so nice to meet you."

The woman smiled at her, "I'm Mrs. Felton and this is Mr. Felton," she introduced her and her husband, Andrew was still to stunned to say anything, "And who are you dear?"

"I'm Hermione." She replied, a little stunned that Andrew's mom didn't know who she was.

"Hermione, it's very nice to meet you, are you Andrew's new maid?"

Hermione simply stared at her, "You don't know who I am?" her voice started to waiver, as she turned to look back at Andrew who was staring at his father, who was rather rigid.

Andrew's mother shook her head, "I'm sorry dear, should I?"

Hermione struggled to hold back her tears, "No," she shook her head, "It was silly of me to think that you would know me, **_his maid_**." She glared at Andrew as she rushed to their bedroom.

"Hermione wait!" he ran after her, but his father caught his arm.

"What are you doing? Felton's don't chase after the help, after her performance here you can't possibly keep her."

Andrew tried to wretch his arm away from his father, "Dad, back off!" He ran after Hermione.

He found her in their bedroom throwing things into a suitcase. "Hermione what are you doing?" he approached her cautiously.

"What!" she turned around and glared at him, "You're not seriously asking me that!" she shoved the last of her stuff in her suitcase, glad that even though she had been living here for the past two months, she had lived out of her suitcase, so busy she had barely had time to unpack.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Hermione, why is this bothering you so much?"

She shoved him off of her and closed her suitcase, "Do you not realize that your parents have no idea who I am!" she yelled, "We've been dating for two years, you asked me to marry you! You claim to love me, but you couldn't even tell your parents about me. Were you ever planning on telling them? Or were you just planning on never marrying me?" she angrily wiped away her tears, "I don't have parents, the only thing I long for, you have, I looked forward to meeting them after all the things you said they said about me. But you lied, they don't even know about me! What else have you lied to me about? Do you even love me?"

Andrew stared at her in shock, her question breaking his heart, "Don't be stupid, you know I love you."

"So now, I'm stupid?" she picked up her bags and started to walk out the door,

"No Hermione, I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He started after her again.

She turned around suddenly, "You know what, I am stupid, stupid for letting love screw me over again." Her voice wavered as she headed towards the front door.

Andrew's father glared at his son as he returned, chasing Hermione who was holding a suitcase, "You will not speak to me in that manner, I am still your father, and you will treat me with respect." He raised his voice, "You should fire her," he glared at Hermione, "Help shouldn't be so insolent."

Hermione shifted the suitcase in her hands, before glaring at Andrew "Don't bother, I quit." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I quit being your**_ maid_**," she spat out the word, "I quit the restaurant, and I quit us." She pulled the engagement ring off, and threw it at him, before leaving the apartment and running to the elevator, stepping in before Andrew had a chance to fully understand what just happened.

Andrew stared at the ring that had bounced off of his chest, leaving a small mark on his heart where the ring hit. It looked so sad, and lonely lying there discarded on the floor. He slowly bent down to pick it up, ignoring the ranting of his father.

"What the hell did she mean she quits us! You were engaged to that woman?" his fathers voice boomed loudly throughout the hall.

Andrew glared up at his father, "I love her dad, I'm in love with her, and nothing you can say is going to change that. I don't care if you like her or not, she will become my wife!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young man, I brought you into this world, I take you out of it!" his father threatened, yet somewhat proud that his son had finally had the courage to stand up to him. _Maybe it's the real thing with this maid-woman, he's never defended a girl with such conviction before._

"Oh, Louis shut up!" his mother snapped at her husband before bending down to Andrew's level. "Go after her Andrew, I'll deal with your father."

"Thanks mum." He grabbed a jacket and headed out to search for his amber eyed goddess.

* * *

Hermione sat in the cab, as he drove aimlessly around the city, "Hey, where to?" the cabbie asked, looking at her sympathetically through the rear view mirror. 

"Starlight Towers please." She sniffled as the man nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was knocking on Draco's door. Grand Dame Malfoy answered the door, "Hermione! What a wonderful surprise!" the elderly woman hugged her, "It you're looking for Draco, he's not here. Blaise took him to his physical therapy appointment." She enveloped Hermione in a grandmotherly hug.

Hermione looked at her strangely, "He didn't tell me he had an appointment today."

Azdaja covered her mouth, realizing she had let something slip, "Oh honey, I might as well tell you. He's been doubling his physical therapy so he can walk in time for your opening next month."

Tears gathered in her eyes, "He is?"

Azdaja nodded, "I've never seen a more determined man in my life." She smiled warmly at Hermione, "Why don't you come in and have a seat, I'll make us some tea." She led Hermione to the living room, "Draco should be home soon anyway."

Hermione sat on the couch as she watched Azdaja disappeared to the kitchen. Hermione looked around Draco's apartment; it had been while since she had been here. Sure she had been by his side for all his appointments, but she never came into the house, as if it held too many memories of what could have been. She looked at his mantle which was filled with photos, she stood up to take a closer look and gasped, every single photo was either of her, or them as a couple.

"He's never gotten over loosing you." Azdaja's soft voice caused Hermione to turn around, "He hasn't seen anyone in two years." She handed Hermione a cup of tea. Hermione sat there silently, feeling guilty for pushing Draco out of her life. "I'm glad you're back," Azdaja patted her knee, "I don't think Draco would have made it if you weren't here by his side."

Hermione smiled sadly, "Even though we're not together, I couldn't live in a world without him in it." She looked away, "I wouldn't have survived if he hadn't made it." She added softly.

Azdaja's eyes grew wide at Hermione's admission before smiling knowingly, _She still loves him, I knew a love as strong as theirs couldn't be denied._

Just then the front door opened and closed, "Grandmum?" Draco's tired voice rang out.

Azdaja gathered her belongings, "Do you want to take over tonight?" she asked Hermione in an effort to rekindle the couples love. Hermione nodded, "Great, thank you child," she kissed Hermione's forehead, "I'll see you later." She left Hermione on the couch.

"Welcome back Draco." She smiled as she pulled on her coat, "I have to run, my replacement is in the living room,"

Draco wheeled himself into the room only to see the woman who was burned into every fiber of his being. "Hermione?"

She smiled at him, but Draco immediately noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, "Hey Draco."

He wheeled himself to where she was on the couch, "Hermione what's wrong?" he took her hand in his.

She produced another fake smile, "Nothings wrong, I was just thinking about what to make for dinner."

Draco stared deep into her eyes, "Food never makes you this upset, what's really wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." She tried to insist.

"Hermione, I know you better than anyone, how can you think I wouldn't notice that your smile didn't reach your eyes. The sparkle is missing."

A few tears escaped her eyes, as Draco pulled himself to the couch beside her, she fell into his embrace, "Everything's wrong Draco, everything."

He ran his hands soothingly through her hair, "There, there" he cooed softly, "Tell me everything, what happened?"

"I met Andrew's parents today, and they had no idea who I was. His dad thought I was his new maid, and when I flipped out at Andrew, his dad told him to fire me. I told him not to bother because I quit, I quit the restaurant, and that I quit us. Then I threw the engagement ring at him and stormed out." She replied rather calmly, but looking into her eyes, he could see the storm raging within. "Two years. We've been together for two years, we're engaged for Merlin's sake! How could he have not told his parents about me?" The anger and pain of betrayal growing within her. "Every time I mentioned his parents, he would have a reason on why I hadn't met them yet, but that they were dying to meet me. He lied to me about them, what else has he lied about!" she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, before looking down in shame, "We can't even be honest with one another, how are we going to make a marriage work?" she looked back at Draco, "I can't even bring myself to tell him what I really am, that I'm a witch, and I'm flipping out cause he didn't tell his parents about me?"

"Hermione," he took her face between his hands, "It's understandable why you're having such a hard time telling him of your past, because it affects not only you, but me and the rest of us and the wizarding world as well." he kissed her forehead, "Go to him Hermione, I've only known one love stronger than Andrew's love for you. Give him a chance to explain."

"You really think I should?"

It broke his heart to say yes, but he nodded, "Yea, I do."

Hermione gave him a small smile, but a real one this time, "Thanks Draco," she stood up to leave before remembering Azdaja had left and she needed to help Draco.

"Go Hermione, I'll be fine." He gestured for her to go as if reading her mind.

She began to leave again before stopping and turning around, "Who's love was stronger?" she asked, a part of her hoping he was going to say theirs.

_Our love, Darien and Harmonia, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, _"Romeo and Juliet." He smiled through his lie as she nodded before kissing his cheek.

"Bye Draco, and thanks."

Draco watched her leave, before falling back onto the couch, tears creeping down his face. _If you love her, you have to let her go. If it's meant to be she'll come back to you._ He sat up, slowly and painfully pulling himself to his feet, _Come on Draco, you can do this, don't give up without a fight

* * *

_

Hermione returned to her old apartment only to find Andrew sitting outside her door, he looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening. His eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying, Hermione had never seen a more heartbreaking sight in her life. He got up to his knees as he approached, "Hermione I am so sorry."

She simply nodded, "Get up Andrew, and come inside." She pushed past him to open the door. Although he looked sad and was on his knees begging for forgiveness, she wasn't about to give into him. He got up and followed her inside, head bowed, avoiding her eyes. She sat down on the couch, where he sat next to her. "So speak."

Andrew stood up and paced, "I know I screwed up big time by not telling my parents about you. I wanted to, believe me I did, but my dad isn't the easiest man to please. He's been trying to set me up with one of his business partners daughters, to merge the companies, since I was 10. He's the entire reason I left Europe for The States. He thinks that old money should marry old money. He's never approved of any of the girls I dated."

"So you're ashamed of me because I'm not rich?"

He turned to stare at her, "Not at all. I just didn't want to subject you to him, he's driven away many of my girlfriends."

"Andrew I love you, do you think I'd let anyone get in the way of that love?"

He shook his head as he sat next to her, "I just didn't want to loose you because of him, cause then I'd have to disown him."

Hermione looked up at him, "You'd pick me over your father?"

He nodded slowly, "Don't get me wrong, I'd always love him because he's my father, but you're the one I'm _in_ love with." He took her hands in his, "Please Hermione, could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? I know I don't deserve another chance, but let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He begged his eyes tearing again.

Hermione smiled softly, "Of course love," she pulled him in for a hug, "In fact you can start making it up to me right now." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Ok, some drama going on, but things are better now. Sorry it took so long to get out... Oh yea, I haven't mentioned this in a while, but I don't own any of the characters... 

**Thank You:**  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Thanks for the positive review! The feedback you give is always greatly appreciated!  
**WannaBArtist:** Thank you so much for the continued support!  
**Jolie Ralph Lauren:** Thanks for the review! Sorry it took me so long to update! I promise the next one will be up this weekend!  
**Jenneens:** I know the ship has swayed a bit, but my muse decided to have a flare for the dramatics... so I appologize, I'm getting her back on track so don't worry!  
**Hillary:** Sorry to leave you with the cliff hanger, but Draco survived so yay!  
**Aria DeLoncray:** Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that my muse is leaning towards Hermione being with Draco, so she won't be engaged for long :)  
**Princess-emerelda:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

One Love,  
_NelStar7_

August 16, 2006


	17. Life Time Loving You

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudblood's**  
Chapter Seventeen: Life Time Loving You  
_Thoughts/Flashback_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the opening of BW. My name is Andrew Felton and I have the pleasure of introducing you to the owner and head chef, and future Mrs. Felton, Hermione Granger." 

Hermione shyly emerged, smiling brightly, giving a small wave. "Welcome all and thank you. I'm flattered at all the reviews that I have received from the press and the support and love I have from all of you." She looked out at the crowd that she considered her family and friends. "I need to get back to the kitchen; I hope you all enjoy your evening." She blew a kiss to the crown and disappeared behind the swinging double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Alright, tonight on the menu is Hermione's most renowned dish, filet mignon in a red wine sauce; garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, for dessert, Hermione's own creation, crème de la cherries jubilee pie. But first you're appetizers, sautéed stuffed Portobello mushrooms."

Andrew smiled as the guest eyes perked up as the waiters brought out plates of delectable looking food, almost too beautiful to eat. He took his seat next to his parents, Draco and the Rowling's. Most people were shocked at the eerie similarities between the two blond haired men, Dr. Kyle, his mom and Mrs. Rowling were the only people besides Hermione having no problem telling the two men apart.

Draco took a small bite of the mushroom, the flavor exploding in his mouth. _Hermione's really out done herself._ He shifted in his wheel chair, anxious to get out. In truth he had been able to walk for a week, but he wanted to surprise Hermione with a dance. He turned to his date for the evening and smiled.

Dr. Athena Kyle looked radiant outside of her hospital lab coat, she was a stunningly beautiful woman who looked good enough to eat in her modest yet simplistically sexy black cocktail dress.

"It's really delicious," Athena smiled, "thank you for bringing me."

Draco nodded, "Thank you for helping me recover so quickly."

When everyone had been served dessert and coffee, Hermione re-emerged wearing a gorgeous cream colored gown rather that her chef's uniform. Her hair had been left down in mahogany waves. Her bright chocolate eyes although tired, held the unmistakable spark of happiness.

The entire restaurant stood and applauded as she walked across the dance floor to her seat next to Andrew. She bowed graciously, a pink blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you all so much. I do hope that you enjoyed your meals and that you'll stay for some dancing."

All of a sudden the lights turned out as a spot light shone down on the dance floor. Footsteps were heard, Hermione held her breath as a pair of feet stepped into the light. The beam widened exposing a smiling Draco standing on his own. Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as Con Te Partiro began to play and Draco extended his hand to her.

She rose gracefully and seemed to float into his arms. Andrew's heart broke as he noticed how perfect she looked there in Draco's arms. He laughed to himself, a mixture of pain and bitterness seeping in… _No matter how alike we look, she always looks better in his arms, like she belongs there._ All eyes were on the couple dancing gracefully in the center of it all, yet everyone could see that they only saw each other. Andrew watched as a fire sparked in her eyes as Draco smiled at her, a spark he had never seen before. It was then that Andrew realized, that while Hermione did love him, she was **_in_** love with Draco.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

Harmonia stared up at the moon, it looked like a giant pearl strewn among the diamond like stars. Darien's face came to mind and she shed a tear, wondering if he was thinking of her too. Wiping her tear away, realizing the impossibility of them ever being together, she turned around and slipped into bed, hoping that within her dreams she could find peace.

_Meanwhile in the wizarding world, Darien stared up at the moon, while the planet Jupiter twinkled brightly next to it. He sighed as he thought of Harmonia, his Harmonia, wondering if he was still in her heart, as she was in his. Sometimes he cursed his pure blooded birth, if only he had simply been any one other than a Malloy, he never would have been engaged to the daughter of the Head of the Order, and he would have been free to marry Harmonia._

_A sudden urge to see her flashed through his body, he could feel her calling to him, begging him to come to her. Yet he knew that it was something that he couldn't do, his father had already warned him once about how inappropriately close he was to the muggle born woman. Closing his eyes, and clutching at his aching heart, a tear slipped down his cheek. Turning away from the night sky, he headed to bed, praying that his dreams could ease the pain._

_Darien tossed in his sleep, something wasn't right, he opened his eyes and looked around a familiar room that was not his own. Hearing the soft whimpers of someone he turned to his left only to see Harmonia's sleeping form steadily breathing. She looked so alone, curled into a little ball on the huge king sized bed, he noticed that even in her sleep, crystal tears made their way down her cheeks._

_Not being able to stand seeing her cry, he gently bent over, cupping her face tenderly, wiping her tears with his thumb and placing his lips on hers in a tender kiss._

_Harmonia moaned as she felt Darien's lips on hers, there was no mistaking his kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, gasping when she realized that Darien was really there, even though she knew it was his lips, it still caught her by surprise. "Darien, what are you doing here?" she whispered softly._

_He shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't know, one minute I was falling asleep in my own bed, the next I was waking up next to you."_

_She smiled sadly at him, "Are we dreaming?" she questioned, even though they both knew they weren't, dreams don't talk._

"_If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up." He kissed her again, Harmonia gave into her heart and kissed him back._

Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming

_Harmonia slowly pulled away, smiling as Darien protested her lips leaving his. "Come on," she whispered, taking her hand in his, "there's something I want to show you." She led him to the balcony, "Close your eyes." She instructed, kissing him tenderly. Darien felt a warm gentle wind swirl around him, "Ok, open your eyes."_

"_Wow," he looked around, they were no longer in her chambers, but in a clearing of a lush tropical jungle. _

"_I felt the need to escape there are too many prying eyes and eavesdropping ears there. Here we can be alone, together." She looked back towards the moon, "We have six more hours of night."_

_Darien pulled her to him, "Well then lets make the most of it shall we?" she giggled as he kissed her tenderly, before sweeping her around the clearing, waltzing to the sounds of the night. The crickets chirped as fireflies lit the air around them, creating the perfect romantic atmosphere. Harmonia couldn't have wished for a more perfect moment, dancing under the stars with the man she loved. _

Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light  
_  
However, like most good things, they must come to an end. As the suns rays began to warm the large planet, Darien and Harmonia knew they must part. She took his hand in hers and prepared to portkey back to her chambers. Harmonia looked at him, "Be careful Darien, something is not right, the balance of the world is off."_

_Darien stared at her, "How did you know?"_

"_I can feel it, I'm not as strong as a seer like Treehorn, but I can sense that something is not right." She stared worriedly at him, "What's wrong? What's going on?"_

_Darien sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, but a war has come to my world. Grindewald and his minions have begun to invade my home." He looked to the skies, "I don't know if we're strong enough to defeat him, I'm worried that he may try to destroy the Alliance we have with your world." He cupped her face as she gasped, "If he gets by us, I promise I'll come for you, and fight by your side." He kissed her tenderly, "I love you Harmonia, and I promise that I will return to you."_

_She smiled, holding back her tears, "I love you too, and I'm going to hold you to that promise."_

_She kissed him again, "Ok, close your eyes." She did as he was told, and once again she felt the warm soothing breeze encompass her body. When she opened her eyes she was alone, in her bed chambers._

_Darien stood, staring at the place Harmonia just stood, "I love you Harmonia." He whispered, and making a wish, for everything to turn out alright._

I want to spend my life time loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do_  
__  
Harmonia looked out at the battlefield, everything that she had loved and had sworn to protect was being destroyed. Letting off another one of her attacks, she watched as her lightening did it's worse. Yet her best was not enough, there were too many of them, they were fighting a loosing battle. Suddenly she heard Pandora scream as a searing pain ripped through Harmonia's heart, causing her to fall to the ground, regaining her bearings, she realized that she wasn't injured. Wondering what could have caused that pain she looked around, it was then when she realized that Darien had been wounded, in an attempt to save his soon to be wife from Harold who had been turned to the dark side. As she ran to protect her best friend, she couldn't help but cry out to the gods praying that Darien's wound was not fatal._

_Harmonia watched in horror as she realized that she wouldn't make it to Pandora in time, Harold wielded his wand expertly and uttered the killing curse. Harmonia screamed out in pain as she watched her best friend die, at the hands of the man she once loved. Feeling her power yearning to be unleashed, she let go her most powerful attack, which was a spell that called upon the use of lightening and thunder instantly killing Harold. A small wave of pride washed over her as she avenged her best friend, but the moment was short lived as she saw Darien's body, lying eerily still._

Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory?

_Her earlier prayers were unanswered as she reached his side. He was lying in his own pool of blood, his life quickly leaving him. Harmonia looked around and noticed that what was left of her fellow friends and Order members were now at her side. "Darien don't leave me." Harmonia sobbed as she cradled Darien in her arms._

_The rest of the Order members gathered together, to protect their grieving friend, letting Harmonia comfort Darien in his final moments. _

_Darien struggled to open his eyes as he stared into the tear filled orbs of the woman he loved. He tenderly caressed her cheek as she tried to smile down at him, "I love you Harmonia, I always have and always will."_

_She held his hand to her face, savoring the last time she'd feel his touch, "I love you too Darien, for all eternity, in past lives and all the lives to come."_

_Darien cringed as another wave of pain came over him, things were beginning to get dimmer, his only glimmer of hope, was the beautiful brunette holding him. "I promise you Harmonia, in the next life, I will find you again, and no one will stop me from making you my wife." He wiped away her tears and pulled her down for one last kiss._

_They were so consumed in their final kiss, that they didn't even feel the lethal blow that took their lives. It was when Darien realized that he was no longer in pain, yet he could still feel Hermione's lips on his he opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed that he was standing, and wearing a tuxedo, while Harmonia was in her formal dress robes. There was no war, no sights of death and destruction, then he realized that the two of them had died._

_Harmonia smiled softly at him, as they both turned to head towards the castle, which had been restored, from the sound of it, there was a ball going on. Entering the ballroom they both gasped, seeing the happy faces of all their fallen comrades. _

_Kissing Harmonia's hand he bowed, motioning to the dance floor, smiling at her as she smiled back at him. Taking his hand she let him lead her to the center of the floor, a beautiful song started up from the orchestra as everyone else cleared off of the dance floor, making way for the Malloy heir and his beautiful muggle born witch._

_As the two twirled around the dance floor, enthralling all those who were watching, the real world began to quickly crumble. The reign of Grindlewald was coming to an end, and Lucian Malloy resigned himself to his fate, knowing what he needed to do to ensure peace once again._

_  
_Through our joy, through our pain  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me

_Slowly all the people at the ball began to disappear, their souls being encased in bubbles, for their journey to a peaceful future, before long Harmonia and Darien were the only souls left. When Lucian Malloy appeared before them, "Harmonia, Darien," he addressed the two, who stopped dancing to bow before the powerful wizard._

_He smiled sadly, "I'm sure you two know what's going on, the world as we know it has been destroyed." he faced his son. "I want to apologize to the two of you, I never should have engaged Pandora to you. Harmonia, I'm so sorry for keeping you from true love." he smiled at the girl he would have been proud to call a daughter, "How could I have not seen the intensity of passion between you two?" he asked, shaking his head softly._

_He looked back at the couple, "Please, dance, I want to remember happier times." The couple smiled and nodded as they once again began to waltz around the empty ballroom._

"_I love you Darien." She whispered, leaning closer into his embrace._

"_And I you, my Harmonia." And he claimed her lips in a kiss. _

I want to spend my life time loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my life time loving you  
_  
And so the Prince of the Pure bloods and Princess of Muggle borns danced, their spirits finally together, the way it was meant to be, they both knew that their time here in this time was through, but, they realized that they would have a chance at life again. This was not the end of the romance between Darien and Harmonia. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that their love was strong, and that love would bring the two of them together again.  
__  
_Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Draco woke up, that had been his most intense dream yet, it must have had something to do with the passionate feelings that he felt the previous night, dancing with Hermione. He picked up a photo beside his bed of him and Hermione, his heart yearning for his Princess. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered every detail of his and Hermione's final moments together. Throwing his sheets aside, he got up, he needed to see her, he knew they were meant to be, he just prayed that she knew it too. 

He needed to resurrect their love, a love that strong doesn't simply vanish with time, it only grows stronger. He remembered a quote that he had read in a book long ago, _'Absence does for love what the wind does for a flame, extinguishes the weak and fuels the strong.'_ He hoped that Hermione would remember the strength of their love, and that he still had a chance. He needed to tell her how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same, he need her to know that he still loved her and that he would love her till the end of time.

He hopped in his car and headed towards Hermione's old apartment, knowing that she was staying there while she worked on her wedding dress so that Andrew wouldn't see it before the big day.

Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay

Draco walked into Hermione's old apartment, "Bookworm? Are you here?" he called out.

"Draco?" She emerged from the bedroom, looking disheveled and alone, "What are you doing here?"

"I had another vision of the past, and I wanted to talk to you about it." He explained as he stepped closer to her, "Where's Andrew?"

"Gone." She whispered.

"What do you mean gone? Your wedding is in less than a week, when will he be back?"

She stared at the ground, "Never." She barely managed to whisper.

"What?" he looked at her hands, and noticed that the engagement ring was gone.

* * *

Thank you for putting up with my lack of updates and addition of random characters... but Andrew is no more, so Draco is free to sweep Mione' off her feet :) 

I don't own any of the characters associated with the Harry Potter franchise... I don't know who said the quote about absence and love but that wasn't me either... the song is the theme from the Mask of Zorro, and is sung by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena...

**Thank You's  
WannaBArtist:** Thanks for the support, Andrew's finally out of the picture! Yay!  
**Teky1389:** Another Hawaii person! Yay! I'm from Oahu, a Mililani grad, class of 2001... what about you?  
**mysticpammy:** Here you go, another update... and it didn't even take me a week to do it!  
**Susan:** Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoy the story!  
**Watch out for Yellow Moon:** Your kind words always make me smile, and inspire me to hurry up with the next chapter, thanks for all the support!

I was hoping to make 200 reviews on this story, but alas it doesn't seem as if I'll make it seeing as there's only one more chapter after this... oh well... I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far! It's almost over!

One Love,  
_NelStar7_

**August 20, 2006**


	18. I Need You

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
Chapter Eighteen: I Need You  
_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

"Oh Hermione." Draco rushed forward and gathered her into his arms, "What happened?" 

"_You're still in love with him aren't you?" he avoided her eyes, the pain evident in his voice. "I could tell by the way you two danced tonight, there was something in your eyes when you looked at him, something that I've never seen before."_

_Hermione knew she couldn't deny it anymore, "I never wanted to bring you pain. I'd give you the world if I could." Hermione's eyes were beginning to tear as she stared at Andrew.  
_

"_Your heart was the only thing I wanted." He whispered as he wiped a tear from his own eyes._

_At that moment Hermione wished that she could have lied to him and said that he already had it. But she couldn't bring herself to deceive him any more than they had both already deceived themselves. "There's nothing in this world that I wanted to give you more. I'm sorry that I couldn't." he granted her a wistful smile before kissing her one last time and Hermione knew that he was going to walk out the door for good in less than a minute.  
_

_He picked up two suitcases that she hadn't noticed earlier when she had entered the room. He paused at the door to turn back one last time. "Take care of yourself Hermione." And with that final wish he walked out of Hermione's life and on with his._

Hermione was in tears by the time she finished retelling the events of the night before. "He's gone, he's gone because I couldn't be what he wanted me to be, I couldn't give him what he needed."

Draco pulled her into his arms, feeling his heart break as the woman he loved cried over another man. "The man's an idiot to let you go."

She laughed bitterly, "That's what everyone keeps telling me, but it's not true, you told me that about Viktor, and Andrew told me that about you. Now I know there's obviously something wrong with me if you men keep leaving me."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the shrill sound of his cell phone. Hermione pulled away, "You answer that, I'll go make us some tea." She wiped away her tears, and headed to the kitchen.

He flipped open his phone angrily, noting the caller id. "You've got a lot of nerve calling me after breaking Hermione's heart." Draco sneered at the man who could be his twin.

"I didn't break her heart, you did." Andrew retaliated back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never broke her heart, you can't break something that you don't have."

"You're not making any sense!" Draco roared in frustration.

"I don't have her heart Draco, you do. She loves me, but she's not in love with me. I was a fool to think I could win her heart. She even told me that he heart was not hers to give, but I kept thinking that I would eventually win it." He paused, "I love her too much to let her marry someone she's not in love with. Draco, she's in love with you she always has been and always will be."

"What?" Draco managed to get out as everything Andrew had just told him sunk in.

"Don't hurt her Draco, she deserves the best. Take care of her and tell her how you feel." And with that Andrew hung up.

Draco sat there, staring at his cell-phone when Hermione returned, "Draco, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, _She's in love with me… she's still in love with me!_ He could feel his heart beating faster. Her puffy red eyes had returned to their dazzling state. He smiled inwardly at the concern reflecting in her eyes, here he was to comfort her and she was worried about him.

"Yea, I'm fine," he smiled softly, as she handed him a hot cup of tea. "How are you?" he mentally slapped himself at the stupidity of his question.

She returned his soft smile, with a weak one of her own, "I'm ok now," she looked down at her cup as if it held the mysteries of the world, "I realize that it wasn't fair what I was doing to Andrew, I didn't love him the way he loved me. I should have let him go a long time ago, but I kept hanging on cause I thought that in time I would learn to love him the way he loved me. I know it was selfish, but after I lost you, I thought I would never fall in love again." Her voice cracked. "I know that he had every right to leave, and that I shouldn't be so upset over it, but it still hurts, you know?" her eyes pierced his, staring intently for a moment before returning to her cup. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Hermione spoke up, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione turned to face him. She sounded so meek and alone, Draco hated himself for being a part of her pain and insecurities.

"I had another vision of the past last night, and I wanted to talk to you about it."

She smiled at him, fondly this time, "Yea, I had it too." She stood up and headed to the balcony, "Isn't it amazing how different the real past was from the way things are now?" she whispered once she felt Draco's presence beside her.

"Yea," he whispered back, not taking his eyes off of her.

Hermione continued to stare out at the moon, "Things were so much simpler back then, I was so happy with you." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I can see why I asked Sybil to alter our memories."

"Really? Why?"

She turned to face him, "Because back then I wasn't strong enough to live with the fact that you weren't with me." She returned her gaze to the moon.

"And now?"

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, "Now… now I'm ok with it. I'm ok with us not being together," her words unknowingly stabbed him, "Even if you did promise to find me and marry me," she opened her eyes and nudged him playfully. "I understand that we're different people now, with different lives, we're not Harmonia and Darien anymore." She sighed, "It was stupid of me to think that our love would survive." Her eyes sparkled as the gathered tears, which she blinked back. Not wanting to let Draco see her cry anymore she turned her attention back to the moon.

"But it did survive." He whispered softly.

Hermione turned around to face him once more, "What?"

"It did survive," he reiterated, this time louder, "At least it did on my part," he took her hand in his, "Darien is still in love with you."

"And Harmonia will always be in love with you, but that was then, this is now. That was them, this is us." She slipped her hand away from his, "You're not Darien anymore, and I'm not Harmonia, we're different people now." She caressed his cheek softly. "Harmonia and Darien will always be in love, but that's not us, it's not who we are."

"It might not be who we are anymore, I might not be Darien and you might not be Harmonia, but they were a part of us. And all I know is that I love you."

"Are you sure it's not the part of you that's Darien that's in love with the part of me that's Harmonia?"

He stepped closer to her, and cupped her face tenderly, "All of me Hermione, all of me is in love with all of you. The past me, the present me, and the future me. We're all in love with you." He wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes, "I made a promise to you as Darien Malloy, and as Draco Malfoy, I intend keep that promise." taking her hand in his, "Hermione Granger, my Harmonia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, in this life and all the lives to come?" he pulled a three stoned diamond engagement ring from his pocket, one stone for their past, one for the present, and one for the future.

She stared at him, there was such hope in his beautiful blue eyes, hope that quickly turned to pain as her hand slipped away from his, "I'm sorry Draco, I can't." she turned away from him, "You're just confused," she tried to rationalize, "You've had all these intense memories, and you're confused." She gripped the balcony railing tight.

"I'm not confused." He whispered as he turned her to face him, "I know exactly what I want," moved in to kiss her, "You, it's always been you, and will always be you." She blinked as he went down on one knee in front of her, looking up at her earnestly. There was a small glimpse of blind panic on his face, but it was masked quickly, Draco took another deep breath before continuing. "I love you Hermione. I know I'm not the best guy in the world, that I can be inexplicably stupid most of the time and that I don't deserve you," he grinned sheepishly. "But I can't live without you." His expression became serious. "I tried before, to be happy without you, but it wasn't enough, and I don't want life to be that way again."

He stared at her intently, his eyes locking with her own. "I need you."

Hermione stopped breathing in that instant, moved beyond words, beyond thought. Draco could want, he could hope for, but he had never allowed himself to need.

"And if you need me too," he took her hand in his and placed the ring at the tip of her ring finger, "please marry me."

Hermione knew he loved her, and that she loved him, there was no denying it. She knew she couldn't deny her heart anymore.

She leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly; "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. It glittered beautifully in the moonlight as she buried her hands in his silken white-blond hair.

The world around them faded away as they became lost in the touch of one another. When they pulled apart they were surrounded by their friends, "May I present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The minister announced as the two walked down the aisle, hand in hand, heart to heart, for all eternity.

"They really are adorable together aren't they?" Harry commented to his newly pregnant wife.

Pansy nodded, as she watched Draco kiss Hermione once more, "Yup, their love is the type that fairy tales are based on."

Draco smiled down at his blushing bride, "I'm in love with you Mrs. Malfoy, for always."

Hermione smiled back, "And I'm in love with you Mr. Malfoy, forever."

And so Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

Well there you have it folks, the fairy tale has come to an end :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it... I think my muse and I have a little romance left to write an extended ending... so who knows, I just might have one more chapter in me after all!

I just want to say thank you to all of you who've read this story and left me reviews even if it was just to say 'hurry up with the next chapter' any type of response helped my motivation into finishing this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it... It's kinda sad knowing that it's come to an end... I don't know if I'll write a sequel or not, who knows, if there's enough interest perhaps :) Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers! You guys are the best!

One Love,  
_NelStar7_

August 22, 2006


	19. I Know We're Cool

**M&M's: Malfoy's and Mudbloods**  
**Alternate Ending!  
**Chapter Nineteen: I Know We're Cool  
_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Lyrics_

* * *

Hermione rubbed her swollen tummy as she cautiously made her way downstairs. Being 7 months pregnant made it hard for the former Gryffindor to get around. Arms wrapped around her waist as she reached the bottom step, "I told you to wait, and that I would get the door." Her husband of three years, playfully scolded her. 

She turned to look at him, his blond hair wet from just getting out of the shower, blue eyes dancing playfully, before she stuck out her tongue, "Honestly hun, I'm pregnant, not disabled, besides the stairs are good exercise. Plus I've cushion charmed everything in the house so I can't get hurt." she kissed his nose.

Andrew had taken the new of her being a witch rather well, having believed in mystical things since he was a boy, the fact that there was a hidden world out there where things of fantasy actually existed was beyond facinating to him. The couple had even done some research and found that there were in fact wizards in Andrew's family tree, not to mention the bun in her oven was already showing signs of being a young warlock.

The doorbell rang again, "Coming!" Hermione shouted out before reaching the door and pulling it open only to stare in the deep silvery blue eyes of her old boyfriend. "Draco," his name fell from her lips, as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. It had been close to three years since she had last seen him, in fact a week before her wedding was the last time she had seen him. He had simply left, leaving nothing but a note saying sorry and goodbye.

Draco simply stared at the woman who had once been the love of his life, thinking back to when he had last seen her.

"_Ladies and gentle men, welcome to the opening of BW. My name is Andrew Felton and I have the pleasure of introducing you to the owner and head chef, and future Mrs. Felton, Hermione Granger."_

_Hermione shyly emerged, smiling brightly, giving a small wave. "Welcome all and thank you. I'm flattered at all the reviews that I have received from the press and the support and love I have from all of you." She looked out at the crowd that she considered her family and friends. "I need to get back to the kitchen, I hope you all enjoy your evening." She blew a kiss to the crowd and disappeared behind the swinging double doors that lead to the kitchen._

"_Alright, tonight on the menu is Hermione's' most renowned dish, filet mignon in a red wine sauce, garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, for dessert, Hermione's own creation, crème de la cherries jubilee pie. But first you're appetizers, sautéed stuffed Portobello mushrooms."_

_Andrew smiled as the guest eyes perked up as the waiters brought out plates of delectable looking food, almost too beautiful to eat. He took his seat next to his parents, Draco and the Rowling's. Most people were shocked at the eerie similarities between the two blond haired men, Dr. Kyle, his mom and Mrs. Rowling were the only people besides Hermione having no problem telling the two men apart._

_Draco took a small bite of the mushroom, the flavor exploding in his mouth. Hermione's really out done herself. He shifted in his wheel chair, anxious to get out. In truth he had been able to walk for a week, but he wanted to surprise Hermione with a dance. He turned to his date for the evening and smiled._

_Dr. Athena Kyle looked radiant outside of her hospital lab coat, she was a stunningly beautiful woman who looked good enough to eat in her modest yet simplistically sexy black cocktail dress._

"_It's really delicious," Athena smiled, "thank you for bringing me."_

_Draco nodded, "Thank you for helping me recover so quickly."_

_When everyone had been served dessert and coffee, Hermione re-emerged wearing a gorgeous cream colored gown rather that her chef's uniform. Her hair had been left down in mahogany waves. Her bright green eyes although tired, held the unmistakable spark of happiness._

_The entire restaurant stood and applauded as she walked across the dance floor to her seat next to Andrew. She bowed graciously, a pink blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you all so much. I do hope that you enjoyed your meals and that you'll stay for some dancing."_

_All of a sudden the lights turned out as a spot light shone down on the dance floor. Footsteps were heard, Hermione held her breath as a pair of feet stepped into the light. The beam widened exposing a smiling Draco standing on his own. Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as Con Te Partiro began to play and Draco extended his hand to her._

_She kissed Andrew tenderly before she rose gracefully and seemed to float into Draco's arms. Andrew watched the couple dance with a small smile on his face, she was so beautiful._

_Draco smiled as Hermione kissed Andrew tenderly, before coming to dance with him. He laughed to himself, a mixture of pain and bitterness seeping in… _No matter how alike we look, she always looks better in his arms, like she belongs there._ He watched as her eyes flickered when she met Andrew gaze; Draco watched as a fire sparked in her eyes as Andrew smiled at her, a spark he had never seen before. It was then that Draco realized, that while Hermione did and probably would always love him, she was **in** love with Andrew._

Back then he didn't think that it would have ever been possible for him to get over the pain of loosing Hermione, he wasn't sure he'd ever love again. But now looking at how happy she was in Andrew's arms, he knew that she had made the right choice. He knew that he had been selfish to stay away from her for so long, but now he was back, and wasn't going to walk out of her life again.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right_

He was shaken out of his daydream as Andrew extended his hand to shake, "Draco, it's nice seeing you again."

Draco smiled and nodded, "I agree Andrew," he moved to the side revealing a familiar looking brunette, with deep gun metal colored eyes, "Hermione, Andrew, this is my girlfriend Athena, Athena this is my best friend Hermione and her husband Andrew."

Hermione smiled brightly, remembering the doctor who had helped Draco walk again fondly, before slapping him playfully on the arm, "Draco you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" she chided as if they hadn't been apart for three years, and turned and hugged Athena, "It's a pleasure to see you again. Come in come in." she and Andrew led the couple into the den where tea and cookies had been set up.

"You have a lovely home Hermione." Athena gushed as they were led through the home that Andrew had designed and built especially for Hermione.

"Thank you." The brown eyed brunette smiled, "It was my wedding anniversary gift from my husband made my gift of son seem rather small." She playfully joked as she tenderly rubbed her stomach smiled as Andrew kissed her hand.

The two couples sat down, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how close Draco and Athena sat, fingers entwined with one another.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Andrew asked as Hermione poured her guest some tea, before serving her husband then herself.

"Well after I left London, I went to New York, where I worked at one of the hospitals that's integrating Muggle and Magical technology there, I ran into Athena two years ago at the cafeteria, and the rest is history." He smiled fondly at his girlfriend, who blushed adorably pink. "We're back in London, trying to integrate the Narcissa Black Teaching Hospital the same way we did the one in New York." He kissed Athena's hand, "I never would have made it this far without her."

"Well you two look absolutely and deliriously happy together." Hermione commented sincerely before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hermione, I want to apologize for just leaving the way I did."

Hermione shook her head, "There's no need too, Draco, I know you had your reasons for leaving. It's all in the past, I'm just glad that you're back, I've missed my best friend."

Draco smiled appreciatively at the fact that she still referred to him as her best friend, "Me too Hermione, me too."

_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool_

"It's uncanny how alike the two of you look." Athena spoke up as she glanced between her boyfriend and Andrew.

Hermione giggled, "I know, what can I say I'm a sucker for blond hair and gray/blue eyes." She looked at her husband then at Draco, who were both smirking.

Andrew smiled, "Yea, the first time Draco met my parents, even they had a hard time telling us apart." The three that shared the memory chuckled lightly.

Just then Athena's pager went off, "Oh dear, it's the hospital," she looked at Hermione, "Would it be alright to use your floo?"

She nodded, "Of course." She tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Don't move love, I'll show her to the fire-place." Andrew planted a kiss on her forehead before leading Athena away to the study.

"So Mrs. Felton, when are you due?" Draco asked eyeing her stomach.

"The world will be welcoming Darien Grant Felton on June 26." She patted her stomach affectionately, inwardly smiling at the fact that Draco had called her by her married name. The two fell into a companionable silence, "So Athena seems sweet." Hermione softly stated.

Draco's eyes sparked at the mention of his girlfriend, "Yea she is, she helped me through some dark times… I couldn't imagine my life without her in it… I think she might be the one." He ran a hand though his hair.

Hermione gushed, "Oh Draco, that's great!" her eyes welled up with tears of joy, Draco handed her a tissue, "Thanks Draco, it's just all these damn hormones," she dabbed the tears away, "I tell you these days, even long distance phone commercials make me cry."

The two laughed, both glad that things were back to the way they should be, Athena and Andrew walked in on the two, "What's wrong love?" Andrew immediately rushed to his teary eyed wife's side.

"Nothing, just the damn hormones, I was telling Draco about how long distance telephone commercials make me cry."

"Draco, I'm needed at the hospital." Athena turned to face Hermione and Andrew, "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short. I'd really like to get to know you better Hermione,"

"I'd like that." Hermione stood up with Andrew's help, "We'll walk you to the door," the group headed to the front of the house, "You know what? We're having a BBQ here tomorrow, you two should come. All the gang will be here."

Draco smiled at the thought of seeing his fellow Hogwarts friends, "We'll be here, what time?"

"Around four."

Draco nodded, before leaning in to kiss Hermione's cheek, "See you tomorrow." He shook hands with Andrew.

"It was nice seeing you Hermione," Athena hugged the pregnant woman gently, "You too Andrew." She gave him a hug as well. "See you tomorrow." The couple waved as they headed down the walkway to Draco's silver Ferrari.

Hermione simply laughed to herself as she closed the door, _Some things never change_. She mused to herself as Andrew picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom, _And for that I'm glad._

_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain_

The next day came quickly, and soon Hermione was downstairs, in the kitchen with her best girlfriends, while the men were outside drinking beers and talking story. "So Hermione, what's the surprise huh?" Ginny asked, as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Let me guess, you're having twins!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Heavens no!" Hermione laughed, "One is quite enough for now," she looked down at her belly, "Aren't you baby." She cooed softly.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Millie asked, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"I must admit, even I'm itching to hear what this surprise is." Daphne added her two cents as well.

Hermione grabbed a few more wine glasses down from the cupboard and poured the girls each a glass before pouring herself some sparkling cider. She smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy before raising her glass, "Trust me girls, it'll be worth the wait." She clanged glasses with the girls before turning around to head outside.

"Aunty Hermione!" Three year old, James Potter rushed to his favorite aunt as two year old Molly Zabini attempted to follow on shaky legs.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Pansy whined as the rest of the girls joined their husbands outside.

"Cause that would just ruin the whole point of it being a surprise now wouldn't it?" Hermione smiled as she hugged James before handed him a small bag of cookies, "Go share these with everyone ok hun?" she ruffled his hair as she sent the green eyed boy back to where the rest of the children were. He sat down next to five year old twins Georgia and Fredericka Weasley, and handed them each a cookie, before proceeding to give one to Adam Longbottom. Hermione rubbed her belly as she watched all the children happily munch on their cookies, she felt Darien kick and she giggled to herself, _You'll be playing with them soon enough little one._

Just then the doorbell rang, Hermione looked over at her husband and smiled, "I'll get it." He winked at her in response. She made it to the front door in record time, flying it open to welcome Draco and Athena. "You guys made it." She smiled brightly.

"Of course Hermione." He leaned in kissing her cheek, and handing her a blue baby blanket with a pastel green dragon embroidered in the center. "Athena picked it out."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes again, as she turned to Athena, "Thank you." She pulled the woman into a warm embrace. She wiped her tears away and took Athena's hand in hers and Draco's in the other, "Come on, and meet the family." She led them to the backyard before stopping, "Stay here, you're my big surprise that everyone's been bugging me about."

Draco laughed and complied as he kissed the top of Athena's head and stayed put.

Hermione opened the door, "Hey guys, can I have your attention?" she waited until all eyes were on her, "Girls, the surprise is here." And with that she stepped aside, enjoying the girls faces of shock as Draco stepped out smiling brightly.

All was silent for about five seconds before four screeching voices shouted as one, "DRACO!" Hermione hurried out of the way as four blurs rushed by her tackling Draco to the ground in a ferocious hug.

After sorting out the tangled mess of limbs, Draco got to his feet and took Athena by the hand, leading her outside to meet his 'family'. "Guys this is Athena, my girlfriend, Athena this is my family."

Hermione smiled as Andrew's arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "I'm glad that he's back in my life." She whispered as she watched Draco introduce Athena to the girls and their husbands. She and Andrew laughed as Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon meeting all the kids.

"I'm glad he's back too." Andrew said honestly, in the beginning he had been jealous of his 'twin' but after the opening of Hermione's restaurant he knew that the bond between her and Draco was nothing more than the best of friends.

_Remember Bella Pietra  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
_

Draco was in shock as he met the group of kids that were all too adorable for words. He looked up at Hermione and found her in the arms of her husband, looking happier than he could remember. He then looked beside him at Athena, yes, he had made the right choice in letting Hermione go, in finding Athena, and in coming back, he fingered the cube shaped jewelry box in his pocket, and smiled at Athena who smiled back, yup, definitely the right choice.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up on lost time, none of the girls seem to question why he had left, they were simply overjoyed that he was back. They all welcomed Athena into the mix as if she had grown up with them. Hermione even gave Athena the recipe to her famous and highly secretive artichoke dip, thus confirming the gray eyed brunette's transition to the tightly knit group.

"If Draco trusts you, then I trust you, we all trust you, welcome to the family." The girls came together in a group hug, as the men simply oogled the site of six beautiful women hugging one another.

Draco watched as Athena and Hermione talked like old friends and smiled fondly, glad that after everything that had happened, everything that he and Hermione had been through, they were still friends. It's not easy loosing your love once, only to be reborn and loose her again, to someone that could be your twin. But after all the obstacles and drama they had been through, they had managed to work it out. Perhaps they were soul mates after all, not romantic ones, but ones meant to be in one another's lives for all of time. He smiled to himself, yes, he could definitely live with that.

_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, _

_And now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool_

"I'm so glad you're back in my life Draco." Hermione hugged him fiercely as they said their goodbyes, "Please don't leave me again." She whispered softly.

"Are you kidding me Hermione?" he pulled away and looked at Athena then back at her, "My girlfriend is here, and my best friend is here. I'm finally home where I belong, I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione handed Draco back to Athena, "You make sure that if he leaves again, he at least comes to say goodbye ok?" Athena nodded, as Hermione pulled her in for a hug, "You two make a wonderful couple together, he's absolutely smitten with you." She whispered before letting go and retreating to Andrew's arms.

The two men shook hands and said their goodbyes. The Feltons's waved from the doorstep as Draco and Athena drove off, "He's so in love with her, I'm glad."

Andrew dropped a kiss to his wife's lips, "Just like I'm so in love with you."

Hermione blushed as she smiled, "Ditto, love, ditto."

Draco watched through his rearview mirror as Andrew tenderly kissed Hermione before heading into the house, "She finally got the happy ending she deserved." He murmured before looking to the enchanting woman beside him, "But then again so did I."

* * *

Here you guys go... an alternate ending, where Hermione ends up with Andrew isntead... Just thought I'd also let you know that I've started a new Draco/Hermione fic called **_To The Earth I Fell_**... so check it out and review please! I don't know if I'll do a sequel or not, perhaps if a plot bunny for one bites me, or if someone can suggest a plot line I'll continue the saga, but for now it seems like this is the end. Thank you guys so much for all the love, support and words of motivation! I wouldn't have finished without you! I Love you all! 

One Love,  
_NelStar7_

August 24, 2006


End file.
